Devastation, Heartbreak & the Definition of Love
by HoldYourHorsesMister
Summary: Falling in love all over again shouldn't be so easy when your heart is still broken
1. Chapter 1

**Devastation, Heartbreak and the Definition of Love**

This has been floating around in my mind for a little while now. Based in season 8, just after episode 5 this timeline will loosely follow season 8, including some of my favourite storylines and scenes adjusted to fit this story.

It's un-betad so I apologise in advance for any grammar & spelling mistakes

I hope you enjoy it

Jess.

**Chapter One**

He watches her quietly as she methodically packs away her work for the day. Pens in her cup, paperwork filed, laptop closed. She's just about to grasp her handbag as he interrupts her with a cough, smiling at her as he strolls through the door, hands in his pockets. It earns him a raised eyebrow and a sly smile.

"You're leaving early…somewhere to be?"

"Early? Or on time for once" she challenges him.

"Thought you might have time for a drink? Talk about what those kids have been up to?". He knew she would be worried about them, about the baby. Being 3000 miles away certainly wasn't helping. Donna wasn't the only one missing them of course. The idea of Mike and Rachel moving to the other side of the country to start their new life together would take a while to get used to. But to find out only a few weeks after their departure that they were about to add to their family had left Harvey feeling out of place. At least he could still look to Donna and feel centred. They had spoken about the surprise pregnancy on quite a few occasions. Laughing at Rachel for getting so wrapped up in wedding plans and relocating that she was almost 9 weeks by the time they had reached Seattle.

They had been in Havey's office when Mike and Rachel had decided to share the news. With the firm settling into a new rhythm after merging with Robert Zane they had a rare moment alone together at the end of another long day when a blurry ultrasound picture with the caption _"See you in 6 months" _appeared on their phones as the sun set along the Manhattan skyline. He recalls looking up from his screen to see Donna with tears in her eyes and a smile that was brighter than the light filling the room.

"Holy shit. They work fast huh?" he said with a smile on his face waving his phone at her. She chuckles at him as she wipes her eyes. "Faster than they ever thought I'll bet"

Pausing as she scrolls through her phone surprise takes her again "Oh Harvey look! It seems we've got a new title to add to our job descriptions. _Godparents_.'' He remembers the hug they shared as they congratulated each other. Feeling the excitement that came with the soon to be the arrival of a new family member, no matter how far away they may be.

Shaken from his memory he notices that her bright face loses some of its shine, she looks at him with concern. "You've spoken with Mike?"

"Yeah, he called earlier. Something about Rachel staying in hospital for a few days for her blood pressure?"

Giving him a nod she shows him her phone. A picture from Rachel in bed showing her belly down to her feet covered in a hospital gown and blankets. At almost 37 weeks Rachel's pregnancy had been smooth sailing but the last few weeks her blood pressure had become an issue, forcing her to finish up work earlier than planned. He smirks as he gives it back to her.

"I guess that's what you get for letting Mike talk her into buying a 100 year old house". Donna rolls her eyes at him and gives him a playful slap on the chest with the back of her hand.

"Be nice! You know how excited they are about their fixer-upper".

"I _am_ being nice! Just saying that the idea of Mike wielding power tools is enough to stress anyone out. The kid only learnt how to drive 2 years ago".

Continuing to giggle as she strolls out of her office with Harvey trailing close behind she turns her head back to him.

"Give them time Harvey they only got the keys yesterday. Rachel's sent him home to unpack boxes. That should keep him out of trouble for now. Besides, like you said, she'll be out in a few days".

Donna had been missing her friend terribly. Not being able to be there for her during this exciting time in her life because of the huge changes to Zane, Specter, Litt while Mike and Rachel had set up their own had made it impossible to schedule a time to visit their new home. And sure the frequent calls, texts and facetime made it bearable, it didn't stop her from worrying when things like this happened and they were so far away from each other. At least she still had Harvey there with her. His presence, being able to see him almost everyday brought her some comfort as their lives were turned upside down yet again. Her constant. They had settled on "friends", again. But true to form they did it on their terms, cheekily snatching food from each other, late night pep talks and hard truths. And a dance at their best friends wedding that felt anything but platonic.

"You're right." he says, breaking her from her reverie. "She'll be back home instructing him on where to hang pictures and put couches before you know it. Hey… umm I was wondering if you've booked a flight to visit them yet? You know when the baby's born" casually dropping his enquiry into conversation as she called for the elevator had her turning around to face a slight shrug of her shoulders as she clasped both hands onto her handbag "No, I haven't. I thought I'd wait and see if she would go over her due date but something tells me we're going to be meeting baby Ross sooner rather than later, why?" she says almost shyly, looking up at him as he stepped a little closer. "I just thought it might be nice if the godparents made an appearance at the same time. We could go together". Donna barely registers the ding of the elevator as the doors open. Her warm smile goes straight to his gut. "Okay" soft enough for only his ears. "Okay" he mirrors back. Stepping into the elevator she turns to face him again, a slight blush on her cheek "Goodnight Harvey". He gives her smile in return, "Goodnight Donna". Wandering back to his office to finish up for the day you wouldn't be wrong to think that Harvey Specter was blushing too.


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't hate me. This chapter was incredibly difficult to write and WAY off from the season 8 storyline but unfortunately necessary for this story.

TRIGGER WARNING: - death-

**Chapter 2**

He had been contemplating a run when he received the early morning call, reaching for his phone and seeing the caller he knew better than to let it go to voicemail.

"Robert. It's early. If this is about the merger with-"

"Harvey" he's cut off abruptly but Harvey can immediately hear the distress in Robert's voice and his difficulty in getting the words out. His loud, gruff voice was unusually soft. He could hear crying in the background. "Harvey… It's Rachel… Something went wrong, I don't understand what. They tried to explain but I don't understand. They had to take her for an emergency C/section but they couldn't help her. She… she died, Harvey"

He hears Robert mention something else but the ringing in his ears prevented him from hearing it. As the nausea kicks in he feels his hands start to shake.

"Robert, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say. Jesus…" he whispers as he runs his hands through his hair. "Mike. Where's Mike? And the baby, is the baby okay?"

Robert takes a breath, attempting to calm himself for what comes next, how can anyone ever be prepared for this? "They couldn't get a hold of him Harvey. The hospital tried calling when they realised the baby needed to come out, they tried again when she was being taken to the operating room. When she… when she died they tried again, no answer"

He hadn't realised the tears running down his face until he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Mike never would have left Rachel alone through this, it doesn't make sense". None of this made sense "You're right Harvey", Robert continues, "The hospital knew that Mike was with Rachel until he went home last night. They requested the police go to their house for a welfare check, to see if they could track him down. To tell him what happened to her. Everything looked normal, their car was in the driveway, boxes everywhere…"

Harvey could barely get the words out "Robert, where's Mike?"

"They found him, in bed. They're not sure exactly what happened yet but it looked like he died in his sleep. No sign of a struggle or drugs, nothing… just… I'm so sorry Harvey. I know he was like a brother to you"

It was like an out-of-body experience, that he could see himself, sitting on the edge of his bed, frozen. The impossible had happened. Tragedies happen every day but to Mike? He'd lost everyone in his family and had built himself a new one and for it all to be gone? For him to be gone? He couldn't believe it. And Robert and Laura, they've lost a daughter and a son.

With both men trying to wrap their heads around this news and control themselves Robert manages to continue though his crying "I don't know what to do Harvey. We were meant to be celebrating someone new entering our family and now he's the only one left. I've got the hospital wanting me to fly over to collect him but Laura's inconsolable, her sister is on her way over but I can't leave her, I won't leave her"

"Wait, so the baby is okay? _He's _is okay. It's a boy?"

"Yes. Apparently I have a very healthy grandson. They said that given the circumstances they were happy to keep him there in the nursery a few extra days until we can fly over. How does this happen? I mean not one of his parents but both? On the same damn day! He'll never know them Harvey" as he begins to choke up again.

"I'm sorry to put this on you, I know he was your best friend but I thought you should know first. I still need to call our family and Louis and Donna…" he said, clearly overwhelmed.

Donna.

Glancing at the time he realised she would still be at home. He didn't want her to hear this news alone. He needed to get to her before she left for work.

"Don't worry about telling Donna. She should hear it from me. I'll go to her now. If you need anything just call okay"

"Thank you, Harvey. I'm grateful"

As the call ended he took a moment to collect himself, knowing he had to move quickly if he was going to catch Donna at home. Throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, he brushed his teeth and was out the door.

The cab ride over was agonising, even with the light traffic of the early morning making the journey relatively quick. He knew it would surprise her, to see him at her door at this hour but calling or leaving a message certainly wouldn't help on what was shaping up to be one of the worst days of their lives.

Knocking on her door he felt his resolve slipping. Her surprised face, clearly not expecting him to be on her doorstep at 7 in the morning immediately showed concern. Wrapping her gown tighter and pushing her wet hair behind her ear she knows his reasons for stopping by so early and unannounced would not bring good news.

"Harvey, what are you doing here?" The skin on the back of her neck prickled as she moved back, letting Harvey past her. She sees his red eyes and flushed face still not having said a word to her. As they enter her living room she rounds on him stepping closer to look him in the eye.

"Harvey you're scaring me. What's happened? Is it Marcus? Or your Mom? What's going on?"

Looking into his eyes she sees an emptiness and despair that she hadn't seen for years. Grasping her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze Harvey pulls her around to sit on the couch. As their knees brush Donna sees his lip tremble. Simply seeing him this distressed brings tears to her eyes.

"Harvey" she presses.

"Robert called me this morning. He said Rachel had some complications overnight. She was rushed to the O.R for an emergency caesarean. But they couldn't save her- "

"NO! Harvey... No" she cries "There must be a mistake. I spoke to her last night. She said she was fine! Just a few days and she could go home". In that moment he sees the realisation, acceptance and heartbreak wash over her. He shakes his head as the tears rolling down his cheek mirror her own.

"I'm so sorry Donna," he says softly. Giving her a moment he watches her as she covers her face, now sobbing and coming to terms with the fact that she would never see Rachel again. Taking a breath and looking up at him she asks, "Have you spoken to Mike?"

At the mention of his friend's name Donna sees him crumble further. Shaking his head and clenching his jaw he continues with the rest of his news.

"Robert said the hospital couldn't get a hold of him while they were trying to get the baby out. And when she died he still wasn't answering his phone so they sent a squad car out to check to see if he was at home. They found him in bed… looking like he had died in his sleep". Harvey barely manages to get out the last sentence before Donna collapses into him. Adjusting his position so they could hold each other. Both crying and struggling to understand how not one but both of their friends had passed away.

They stayed like that for almost an hour, wrapped up in each other. Any concern of boundaries and crossing lines are long forgotten while they took comfort in the other because one else would do.

The ring of Harvey's phone broke from the shelter of each other's arms. Answering immediately the conversation was quick with very few words on Harveys end, just a confirmation that he would do whatever was asked of him. Ending the call Donna looks at him, silently asking for more information.

"That was Robert. Seattle P.D had just contacted him. They said it likely Mike died from carbon monoxide poisoning. You can't smell it or hear it or feel it. He just would have gone to sleep and never woke up".

Wiping her eyes as fresh tears rolled down her face. "I don't understand. How does that even happen?"

He looks at her with great sadness. "In such an old house, the heating may not have been serviced in a long time. So even if Rachel was fine and at home with Mike…"

Donna catches on quickly, "they both would have died anyway". Harvey gives her a nod and rubs his hand along her arms.

"It's possible, yeah. He also asked me to do him a favour" he continues rubbing his hands on her arms, almost in a trance. Clearing his throat he looks at her again. "He's asked me to fly to Seattle. Tie up loose ends there and organise for Mike and Rachel to be repatriated to New York. And to pick up the baby and take him home"

Donna leans forward one hand covering her mouth in surprise the other grasping Harvey's thigh.

"Oh my God! Harvey, the baby! It's a boy? I didn't realise… when you said Rachel died I just thought that, that both of them...'"

He smiles at her and places his hand over hers. Despite the tragedy of the day, there was still one good thing to come out of it.

"No, they got him out in time. A healthy baby boy, waiting in Seattle for someone to pick him up. Robert says that Laura's beside herself and in no condition to travel, he doesn't feel like he could leave her in that state. So yeah, he's asked me to go over there while they start planning the funerals"

Donna looks at him, calmer with a new resolve. "Okay then, let's go to Seattle" Harvey looks at her. He never would have asked that of her but the idea of having Donna by his side in the coming days brought him great comfort. He didn't need to ask if she was sure, he could see it in her face. Without thinking he simply picked up her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, pulling her into a firm hug that was quickly reciprocated, feeling her relax into him as he breathed in the scent of her freshly washed hair.

Reluctantly they broke away, untangling themselves from each other. Donna watches him stand, rubbing his hand through his hair. Clearing her throat as she adjusts her robe, "We should go as soon as we can. Would you mind organising flights while I pack?"

Giving her a nod as she retreated to her bedroom Harvey pulls out his phone, texting Ray and organising their flights and accommodation in Seattle.

Stopping briefly at Harvey's so he could grab a few items for the coming days they were quickly on their way. As the plane took off Harvey could see Donna glancing through the window, a few stray tears rolling down her cheek. He silently reaches for her hand, squeezing back affectionately she looks to him. Very few words were exchanged on the flight over but both of them more than grateful to be by each other's side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Handing the keys of the rental car to the valet Harvery walks around to open the passenger door for Donna. At reception they are greeted warmly by the clerk as she begins to arrange their room. Leaning over to whisper in her ear "It's a 2 bedroom suite. Hope that's okay, it's all they had at the last minute". She gives him a quick smile and nods her head, still in a fog after the news given to her this morning. "It's fine Harvey".

Had it been a different, happier occasion they would have had a much greater appreciation for the room and its beautiful view of the bay. Sitting down on the couch Harvey feels like he's aged 10 years in 10 hours. Exhaustion finally catching up to him, not helped by the 3 hour time difference. He feels the couch dip slightly as she sits beside him. Knowing that the next few days would be some of the hardest of his life he can't help but feel overwhelmed. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, Harvey takes a few deep breaths as turns to look back at Donna, one leg underneath her while she holds the other. Knowing he needs a moment to gather his thoughts, she waits for him to be ready.

"I don't even know where to start Donna. There's so much I have to do…". The pressure of her hand on his arm makes him pause. "Harvey you're not alone in this. We're here together, we'll work this out together. Let me help" she pleads softly.

Leaning back against the couch he looks across at her "You're right. What do you think?"

"Of course I'm right" she says, a little of her spark shining through "And I think food, coffee and hospital. In that order. We need to see this baby Harvey. I think above anything Mike and Rachel would want to know that someone's here for him. That he's taken are of". Her eyes are brimming with tears at the mention of their departed friends. He gives her a sad smile as he stands, "What would I do without you?" he says as he offers her his hand. Giving it a squeeze she places her handbag over her shoulder as she silently walks to the door. Hoping he knows that if she has anything to do with it, he'll never have to find out.

After a quick lunch they find themselves back in the car, navigating the streets of downtown Seattle towards the hospital. Harvey once again thankful that Donna was here with him because as much as he had talked to Mike over the last few months, he never thought to ask him where Rachel would be having the baby. Information Donna clearly had as she directed him through the midday traffic. As they approached the information desk they glanced at each other, both unsure of who they were asking for. The impatient face of the receptionist prompted Donna to speak.

"Hi, we're umm… We're here to see baby Zane.'' A few short clicks and some typing brought an immediate change to the receptionist face. "If you'll just take a seat over there someone will be with you shortly". Thanking her Donna and Harvey turned towards a small seating area by a large window. He can tell she's nervous, hell, he is too but he places a hand on her knee in an attempt to comfort her. Donna's foot immediately stops bouncing as she looks at him and runs her hand under her eyes.

"It's just not fair Harvey" she shakes her head as she tries to get her breathing under control again. "We're meant to be here with gifts and balloons and flowers. To spoil all of them and celebrate and be happy. It shouldn't _be_ like this. And I feel terrible for still being excited to meet him knowing that his mom and dad never will. What sort of person does that make me Harvey?"

It kills him to see her this way. He was feeling all of it too, but to see her struggle so much with her own feelings was something he had not seen in the whole time they had known each other. Turning his body towards her, he knows he will do anything in his power to make her feel better. "It makes you human Donna. We've had some of the worst news anyone could have ever been given today and I know you've grown to love this baby even from the other side of the country. Your heart and your empathy is part of what I love about you. It's normal to feel everything your feeling because I feel it too".

She looks at him, biting her lip and gently leans into his side. "You're better at this than you think you are" she whispers. Harvey smirks, the sadness still in his eyes as he wraps an arm around her. "Yeah well, I've learnt from the best," he says as he spots a woman walking towards them. Moving to stand it causes Donna to follow his line of sight, prompting her to stand with him as the lady extends her hand to Harvey and Donna with a friendly smile. "Hi. I'm Lisa Flynn, manager of obstetrics and NICU here. I understand you're enquiring about baby Zane?"

"Yes", Harvey replies introducing himself and Donna, "we're here on behalf of Robert Zane, Rachel's father".

A look of confusion crosses Lisa's face that immediately concerns Donna. "It's probably best if you both come with me and we can discuss this privately.''

Following her through what seems a maze of corridors they come to the doors of the maternity unit and are shown into a small office. They both take a seat as Lisa moves to sit behind her desk. "Let me start by extending my deepest condolences. These are truly unusual, heartbreaking circumstances. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling". Despite being able to tell that her words were genuine, it was clear that there was a lot more to be discussed.

"As Mr. Zane, Ms. Zane's next of kin, we were expecting him to visit and collect the baby. I'm sorry for the intrusive questions but, we need to know who you are and if you have any legal right to claim this baby. We have a duty of care to him can't release him until we have documentation showing that you are either Ms. Zane's next of kin or a legal guardian".

Stunned, it was Harvey to react first. "Ms. Flynn legal guardianship, especially for someone that lives in another state could take weeks to organise. Rachel and Mike were our best friends. Our Family. That's why we're here, unfortunately Robert isn't in a position to travel at the moment".

"Surely there something else that could take place in the interim?" Donna pleads.

"I'm terribly sorry" Lisa implores. "But we have a duty of care to him, as a patient and as a minor. And because you have no legal claim I can't let you see him let alone take him home. If you could show us any documentation indicating that you could act on Ms. Zane or Mr. Ross' behalf or even Robert Zane we could begin the discharge process. For the next few days they are our only options"

"And what happens after a few days?" Harvey asks, already knowing the answer and wondering if Donna has also connected the dots. Lisa, clearly becoming more uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation answers reluctantly. "Given that he is a healthy baby, as a hospital we can only keep him for another 72 hours. After that he will be placed with an emergency foster family"

Donna, unprepared and shocked by her answer immediately sees red.

"What! That's ridiculous. He has a family. And his family are here to take him home!". Tears immediately springing in her eyes she looks to Harvey for guidance. Sitting quietly Harvey looks to Lisa "Is there nothing you can do? Surely an interim order would be enough? Mike and Rachel were both only children, Mike's parents died when he was a child himself. They've been in Seattle for barely six months. No one else would even know Rachel was here, let alone know what's happened in the last 24 hours"

"Any temporary orders are automatically void if you leave the state. If we were to discharge him into your care and you went back to New York you could be charged with- "

"Kidnapping" Harvey says, finishing off Lisa's sentence as she nods sadly. The news is enough for Donna's tears to spill over. As Lisa hands her a tissue she is reminded of the calls she took this morning.

"As for no one knowing Ms. Zane was here, I'm not sure that's correct. Over the morning I've received several calls from a Mr. Adam Blake. He was asking after Ms. Zane and Mr. Ross. We couldn't give him any information about either of them but he did leave me his number. Perhaps he was a friend of theirs? Given what you've said about them being new to the area they probably have no idea of what's happened to them" she says, passing a piece of paper with the details across to Harvey.

Glancing at the paper Harvey racks his brain,it seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it. He looks to Donna, wondering if she knows who this person could be.

"Maybe from their clinic? I think Rachel might have mentioned his name once". It immediately falls into place.

"You're right. He's the guy they hired a couple of months ago". He remembers Mike talking about hiring this kid a few years out of law school that had a lot of potential but needed more exposure. And then giving him shit about him becoming Batman and finding a new Robin.

Sensing that this was as far as they would get with this meeting Harvey and Donna both move to stand. Thanking Lisa for her time she gives them a warm smile. "I can see that you really do care about this baby. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know" she forwards a business card to Donna. As she takes it, Donna looks from the card to Lisa, trying to keep her emotions in check, "I know you said that we can't see him, but is he okay? I, we… need to know that he's okay. The thought that he's there all by himself...".

She smiles at them warmly "Oh he's doing just fine. 6 pounds 8 ounces. 19.5 inches. And there is definitely no shortage of cuddles for this kid. He's got every midwife in the nursery wrapped around his little finger". Just that small piece of information sets them both at ease as they leave the office, Harvey's hand set firmly at the small of Donna's back.

Sitting back in the car they were both quiet, absorbing the information given and feeling the disappointment that what they had come here to do was now going to be a lot more difficult than they had anticipated. With a deep sigh Harvey finally speaks "I know this isn't part of why we came here but I think we should go to the clinic. Whoever they had working with them deserves to hear it directly from someone". Leaning against the headrest Donna turns to face Harvey. She gives him a weak grin, silently agreeing with him as she pulls out her phone to look for the address.

Taking in the hustle and bustle of the Zane - Ross legal clinic they feel transported back in time, the atmosphere eerily similar to the DA's office. Grabbing a flustered associate Donna asks for the whereabouts of Adam Blake. Managing to free up a hand under the mountain of paperwork she points towards an office along the back wall. Approaching the office they see a man in his late 20's buried in paperwork, he doesn't look up when they knock. "Greta I told you I can't have any interruptions today. This needs to be at the courthouse by 4 and I still can't get a hold of MIke". Taking the opportunity to walk into the office Harvey disrupts the man from his work. "I'm sorry, Mr Blake is it? Harvey Specter, this is Donna Paulsen. We're friends of -"

"Mike and Rachel" he says, taken aback by the unexpected visitors he stands to shake their hands. "They speak of you often. It's great to meet you both. Unfortunately neither are in today."

Taking the chance, Harvey figures that it if he has to deliver the news about Mike and Rachel, it's best to do it now. "Actually Adam that's why we're here. Is it okay if we speak privately?"

Nodding slowly as a sense of foreboding takes him. Adam sits back down as Harvey and Donna also take a seat. If anyone were to walk past the office over the next few minutes they would see his face pale as he slumps down in his chair. Giving him a minute to digest the information he's just been given, Harvey and Donna sit quietly. Eventually Donna speaks up "I'm so sorry to have to bring you this news but we thought it would be better in person"

"Ahhh, no. No, thank you for coming in, it's appreciated" Adams says taking in a deep breath whilst loosening his tie.

"We'll be in town for the next few days. Rachel's father asked us to pick up the baby from the hospital and bring him home. But we've hit a roadblock because neither of us are next of kin or have guardianship. Hopefully it won't take too long to sort out. Here's my card, if you need anything just call -"

"But you are. Both of you are" Adam said, looking at them somewhat confused.

Mirroring his face Donna asks, "We're both what?"

Adam makes his way out of the office, returning quickly with a large A4 envelope. Taking out the contents he slides the paperwork across the desk to Donna and Harvey. "You're both legal guardians of any and all of Mike and Rachel's children. Well, once you sign this".

Stunned, Harvey and Donna are speechless. Looking up at each other, silently conversing, shaking their heads in unison. No, Neither Mike nor Rachel had ever spoken of this before.

"I can see that they hadn't got around to asking you yet. I did their last Will & Testament a few months ago" Adam says solemnly. "They were both adamant but Mike especially, that they have a plan for their child should something ever happen to them. That they would not only be looked after financially but loved the way that they would have loved them. And if it couldn't be them raising their child, they wanted it to be the both of you".

Broken from his trance by Donna sniffing and wiping tears from her eyes. She affectionately curses Mike as she looks to the ceiling. "That damn kid". Harvey gives her knee a gentle

squeeze as he takes the documents in hand for a closer look. "It's all here Donna, in black and white. All we have to do is sign it at we can take him home".

Handing Donna a pen he smiles sadly "I'm glad I've been able to help. Mike and Rachel spoke of you often. I could tell you were all very close, I'm happy to witness it to make it all official. I'm sure it will definitely make the next few days easier for you guys. I've only known Mike and Rachel for a short time, I can't imagine what you must be feeling. I don't think I would have believed it if you hadn't told me yourselves".

As Donna passes the pen to Harvey her eyes are once again brimming with tears, "Adam we can't thank you enough for this, really". "My pleasure Donna. I only wish we could have met under better circumstances. This baby will be lucky to have you as parents, Mike and Rachel definitely made the right decision".

In a daze they stand on the street corner. Adam's parting words hitting them like a truck _"This baby will be lucky to have you as parents". _Holy shit. Neither of them expected their role in this baby's life to cease once they got him back home and safe in New York (he was their Godchild after all). But the question of who would raise him hadn't been thought of. In the space of less than 24 hours Donna and Harvey had gone from engaging in their usual flirty banter at the end of their work day, to mourning the devastating loss of their closest friends, to, as it would seem parents.


	4. Chapter 4

The grip of his hand forces Donna to look up at Harvey, his eyes full of warmth as he affectionately gives her a smile. Silently, he threads his fingers through hers and pulls her along the sidewalk and back to their car.

Arriving back at the hospital they forego the reception, heading straight for the area where their meeting with Lisa took place. "I certainly didn't expect to see you both back here today," she says catching them by surprise. They turn around to face her. She can tell by the look on their faces that circumstances had changed since their meeting hours ago. Producing an envelope from her handbag, Donna smiles at her, "I think this will be sufficient". As Lisa examines the document she looks at both Donna and Harvey curiously, "How did you come up with this so quickly?". Smiling briefly Harvey takes the paperwork back "It turns out that Adam Blake was a colleague and friend to Mike and Rachel, they had organised this months ago. We think they may have been waiting until we came over for the baby's birth so they could ask us in person".

With a slight nod Lisa continues, "Well, what you've provided is more than enough. Would you like to meet your boy?". Not waiting for answer Lisa turns to walk down a corridor, scanning a badge against a door she opens it, waiting for Donna and Harvey to catch up. "There's a room just to the left that we use for families. Considering this is your first meeting I thought it might be appropriate for the two of you to have some time together away from the noise of the nursery".

Unable to sit, they stand, nervous tells on display as Donna wrings her hands and Harvey runs his hands through his hair. As the door opens they move close to one another, hands quickly joining. As a young nurse enters the room pushing a small clear bassinet she gives them both a bright smile. "I think someone's been waiting to meet you!". Reaching into the bassinet to grasp the tiny blue bundle the nurse walks towards the couple. "And I hear that you've both been desperate to meet him too". Harvey lets go of Donna's hand, looking around she sees his smile and feels his hand at her back giving her a nudge forward towards the nurse. Donna barely hears his reply as she reaches out for the baby. The moment he is placed in her arms is overwhelming. Despite her heart breaking for the loss of her friends, she can't help but feel the limitless, unconditional love for the tiny person nestled in her arms. She feels Harvey lean into her side, his hand falling around her waist as Donna relaxes back into him. Only noticing the tears running down her face when she blinks, unable to take her eyes off this perfect little baby that is without a doubt, a carbon copy of his father. Running a gentle finger across his brow she finally finds her words, "Hey handsome. My God, you look just like your Daddy". Hearing Harvey chuckle she looks up to see that his eyes were brimming with tears. With a warm smile she moves the baby into his arms, unable to help the butterflies churning in her stomach when she sees Harvey hold him. With his blankets loosened a tiny hand emerges, wrapping around one of Harvey's fingers as he begins to speak in a voice so gentle and soft, one he usually reserves just for Donna.

"Hey buddy, it's nice to meet you. We've been waiting to meet you for a while now and I know we're not the first ones you wanted to see and I'm so sorry that your mom and dad aren't here but I promise-" he says, taking a moment. Sensing Donna step closer to place her hand over the one that Harvey had atop the baby. Drawing strength and comfort from her, he continues "I promise that we will take care of you and that we will love you just the way your mom and dad would have. But I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, I have no idea what I'm doing, so you're gonna have to be patient with me while we work each other okay? Deal?"

As if on cue to accept Harvey's offer, the baby he opens his eyes, the foggy gaze settling on Harvey as he gives a yawn. "That makes two of us," Donna says as she folds herself into him as best she can with the newest member of their family in the middle. As Harvey's arm wraps around her bringing her closer she feels him kiss the top of her head. Standing there together feeling the whirlwind of love and sadness they see the baby start to stir again, as he lets out his first soft cries a knock on the door startles them all. Lisa enters again, bottle in hand, with a smile she looks to the baby fussing in Harvey's arms. "Right on time I see, He's just about due for a feed. I thought one of you would like to give it to him while we go over some details?"

Handing the baby back to Donna, she takes a seat while Lisa hands over the bottle to her. As he drinks eagerly Harvey sees Donna smile down at the baby, a genuine, bright smile. Despite the circumstances he can't help but do the same as he sits down next to them. Clearing her throat, "there are just a few details we need and some information you should have before you can take him home tomorrow".

Both sets of eyes meet Lisa expectantly.

"It's information that we provide to all new parents, things like safe sleeping, breastfeeding and formula, baby milestones and immunisations. We also need to sight the car seat before you go tomorrow." Handing the booklets over to Harvey, Lisa can tell they are both overwhelmed by the amount of information.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Most parents have 9 months to prepare for this, you guys have had less than a day. Don't put too much pressure on yourselves and remember to ask for help"

As the baby finishes his bottle Donna moves him to her shoulder to burp him before responding to Lisa, "it's just that we don't have anything for a baby. Not even a bottle let alone a car seat. Rachel was waiting for them to move in before they got their gift registry delivered".

"That's okay. We can keep him here until tomorrow afternoon. He still needs to be cleared by a pediatrician for flight. We can supply you with enough premade bottles and diapers to get you back to New York if you're planning on flying back tomorrow."

"Thank you Lisa, we can't thank you enough for taking such good care of him" Harvey says gratefully before Donna chimes in "and for taking care of us too".

"You're welcome, there are plenty of places you'll be able to pick a car seat from so that shouldn't be too hard. There's just one last thing we need because you will be leaving the state. Have you thought of a name for him?

….. 

After finally stopping for the day, Harvey and Donna find themselves on the couch in their hotel room in a trance-like state. They had reluctantly left the hospital shortly after Lisa had given them the list of things they would need in preparation for the baby's discharge from hospital the following afternoon. With a few pictures stored safely on Harvey's phone, they were sent to Robert with a promise of a call with an update on how their day had panned out. Their only stop on the way back to the hotel was to pick up their own alcoholic beverages of choice, both of them knowing that whatever was in the minibar was certainly not going to cut it tonight.

As Harvey's phone rang with Roberts name lighting up the screen he looked at Donna both of them unsure of how the conversation would go. Putting the call on speaker they greeted each other, Robert starting with him letting Harvey know that he wouldn't have to identify Mike and Rachel's bodies before they were transported back to New York. Whilst he still felt utterly destroyed by the events of the past 24hours, a wave of relief washed over him. It was the one part of his journey over that he was least looking forward to. A sentiment that was silently confirmed with Donna as she gave him a reassuring smile.

Robert thanking them for the pictures of his new grandson had prompted both Harvey and Donna to bring up the biggest revelation of their day. They had briefly discussed it on the ride home. How would Robert and Laura take the news that Mike and Rachel had made them joint guardians of their son?

Taking the opportunity to ask, Donna starts "Robert, I know today of all days is not one where you want to be thrown another curveball but we thought it best you know before we fly home." Pausing to summon the best words to describe, their situation she continues, "at the hospital today we were told that we were not able to take him home unless we had proof of guardianship or next of kin. Anyway, long story cut short, it turns out that Mike and Rachel had made Harvey and I guardians of their children". A period of silence follows down the line before Roberts baritone voice comes through, "So you're saying that you didn't know they had arranged this?". A unified "No" comes from Donna and Harvey.

"I guess they were waiting for the right time to ask you both. Rachel had mentioned it in passing weeks ago. I just made the assumption you were aware. That's why I asked you to go over Harvey. I knew, or I assumed you wouldn't have any issue with being able to take him home. Is everything okay for him to leave tomorrow?" Robert inquires, clearly unsure given what he had just heard.

"It's fine Robert" Harvey reassures. "There's a few things we need before we pick him up in the afternoon". hesitating, Harvey pushes on "I know this is probably the last thing you need to think about but, Robert, the hospital has suggested naming him before we leave the state. I don't know how you feel about Donna and I picking his names-". Interrupted, Robert addresses them, "I don't mind. You're going to be a big part in this child's life. Just, no damn hippie names or something I'm not going to be able to pronounce, Got it?"

They can't help but smile, "Got it. We'll let you know when we land Robert. Goodnight"

Hanging up, they turn into each other. Donna breaks eye contact first as she plays with a threat on her cardigan. "You know there's a lot more that we have to discuss other than names Harvey". Forcing herself to look back at him she sees his acknowledgment, both knowing where this conversation was headed. "Mike and Rach may have had the best of intentions when they named us both guardians but, I don't know how we're going to do this. You're my best friend and we see each other almost every day but we don't live together. We're not...You don't… We're not… that"

"I know" she hears him reply softly, for more reasons than she knew a sad smile crosses his face as he reaches for her hand. For two people who had made it a mission to minimise physical contact for over a decade, the events of the day had pushed them both into a new world in more than one way.

Her tears spilling over for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she wipes her eyes with her free hand as Harvey continues to softly caress the other. "I want what's best for him. And I want to do what Rachel and Mike wanted I really do, but, how do we do...this?"

"I don't know Donna. But we'll find a way. Let's just get home first. Try and get through the funerals and then we'll work something out okay? But whatever we do, we'll do it together yeah?" She gives him an enthusiastic nod, trying to get her breathing under control.

Continuing with a mischievous lit to his voice, Harvey attempts to lighten her spirit a little. "Because I don't know if you overheard me talking to him this afternoon, but I don't have a clue on how to look after a baby. And I know he looks like Mike, but if his mind works like his too we have a chance. It took both of us to control him when he was an adult. God knows what Mike 2.0 will be like". It works. Not only does she smile but he also gets a laugh out of her. To his surprise she reaches out to hug him, reciprocating immediately he feels her warmth envelop him as she almost ends up in his lap. Slowly, she moves her head, now resting in the crook of his neck.

He almost misses it, she's that quiet. "I'm going to need you". He knows exactly what she means and what it means he will have to do, what he should have been doing for the last 13 years. And he will. Silently promising himself and her that he will be there for her. Every. Single. Day.

"You've got me,'' he whispers into her hair.

They spend the next few minutes embracing the quiet of the room before Donna moves back, looking Harvey in the eyes. A look on her face he had seen many times before when she had an important job to do.

"Let's name this baby".


	5. Chapter 5

They find themselves back at the hospital earlier than anticipated the next day. Sitting in a quiet corner of the nursery Harvey holds the baby in front of him, free of blankets he squirms a little as Donna leans over to rub his tiny belly.

"Do you think it still fits now that we're looking at him face to face?" Harvey ponders, unwilling to make such a big decision without her 100% approval. Her eyes not leaving the baby as she smiles, replying to Harvey, "Yeah I think it does. What do you think Henry? Did we do good?" As the infant lets out a yawn it causes Harvey to smile. "Well that wasn't a "no" so I guess we've picked a winner".

Interrupted by another voice they look up to see Lisa with a stack of paperwork and a bag full of baby items. "So you've chosen a name then?" Lisa says. smiling at the couple clearly in awe of their new charge.

"Yes. We have" Harvey says proudly, "We get to take Henry James Ross home with us today"

"I really do think they would have liked the name Harvey" Donna says, offering a comforting hand around his arm.

With the last of the necessary paperwork completed Henry is strapped into his seat by a very hesitant Harvey. Triple checking that he's buckled in correctly he stands to face Lisa, "You'll get more confident as time goes on, don't worry," she says with a grin. Truly grateful to the woman they had only met, Harvey extends his hand. "I know we said it before but, Thank you".

Placing a blanket around Henry as he begins to doze off, Donna takes her place next to Harvey.

"You're welcome. I can see you three are going to do just fine together." Lisa says kindly. Handing Donna the paperwork and bag she leaves them with her last words, "He's all yours".

Picking up the sleeping baby with one hand, Harvey reaches for Donna with the other. Making their way to the exit he attempts to put on a casual air, "So, are you ready for this?"

Seeing through it straight away, Donna completely understands his apprehension as she lets out a forced breath and looking forward with a wry smile. "No. I'm not Harvey. I'm petrified".

"Thank god for that! If you of all people aren't prepared then I don't feel so bad" he says under his breath, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Harvey, we found out less than 24 hours ago that we were going to be raising this baby together. I think we're allowed a little leeway" she jests.

….

Flying across the country with a 2 day old baby went as well as could be expected. Sleeping most of the way Henry only woke when he was hungry and settled quickly after a feed. Happily falling asleep on Harvey's shoulder as they approached New York.

Taking the opportunity to ask before Ray greeted them in the arrivals terminal, Harvey gently nudged a sleeping Donna."Hey, sorry, what did you want to do when we get home? I don't mind where we stay but my place is bigger, you could sleep in the guest room until we work something out?"

Looking slightly dazed after being woken Harvey couldn't help but think of how cute Donna looked in this state. "Yeah. Your place sounds good Harvey", her voice raspy as she turns to look at him. Seeing Henry peacefully dozing on Harvey she is taken aback at how comfortable the both of them seem to be. Running a finger over Henry's tiny hand, she smiles at Harvey "I think he likes you". Harvey doesn't reply but the content look on his face says it all anyway.

Walking through the door of Harvey's apartment they are greeted by a hallway lined with boxes. Reaching the kitchen Harvey places his keys on the bench and turns around, looking expectantly at Donna. "Do I even need to ask?"

All it took was her raising an eyebrow at him. "What!? I said I was unprepared when we were at the hospital. We've just been on a 5 hour flight you didn't think I'd at least try to get a few things organised in between then?"

"A few? What is all this stuff Donna?" he says looking confused at how such a small person would need so many things.

"Harvey, we literally have nothing for him. Nowhere to sleep, no blankets, clothes, diapers, bottles, formula. Nothing, Harvey". Seeing her point, he agrees with her, though slightly overwhelmed.

"But how did you choose it all so quickly? Harvey looks at her, seeing a melancholy look cloud her face.

"This was all apart of Mike and Rachel's baby registry. Most of these things were chosen by them, I still had access to it because I set it up for her. I just paid it off and changed the address. TaDa!" she says sadly. Stepping forward in an effort to comfort and thank her, they are interrupted by a crying Henry. Unbuckling him from his car seat, Donna lifts him up speaking softly as she rubs his back, "Hey little man. Welcome home." As his crying escalates, Donna looks to Harvey, asking when he last had a bottle. Realising it was almost 4 hours ago, Harvey moves to the bag, pulling out the last of the premade bottles from the hospital and warming it in the microwave before handing it to Donna.

Wandering around Harvey's living room whilst feeding Henry, she looks down at him, his dark eyes looking back at her, seemingly the only physical trait inherited from his mother. Missing her friend desperately she feels the tears track down her cheeks, still unable to grasp the surreal situation she finds herself in. Feeling Harvey's presence behind her she turns around to face him and smiles through her tears.

"I still can't believe it, ya know. I'm so happy that he's here and he's healthy and safe and I'm completely blown away that Mike and Rach had thought of us for something that was so important to them. And I'm glad they did. He's so beautiful and I can't even tell you how much I love him already, even after a day" she says, smiling down to Henry, his gaze never breaking hers even as he protests after she takes the empty bottle from his mouth.

"But they should be here Harvey".

She looks up at him as he moves to take Henry from her. His own eyes rimmed red with tears.

He was feeling everything she was, but the impact was a thousand times worse when he saw how distressed she had become. He couldn't help her by changing the circumstances, but he could at least try to help her navigate her way through this grief. He had some experience in it after all, although he would not have come out the other side of his father's death nearly as well had she not been by his side.

With a grizzly Henry on his shoulder, Harvey moves an arm around Donna, giving her a moment as she wipes her tears away with her sleeve. Just the soft tones of his voice are usually enough to comfort her. But tonight his words go far beyond that. "It's surreal for me too. Knowing I'll never see or speak to them again. But I know it gets better and that eventually, thinking of them won't hurt so much and one day you'll start to smile at the memories instead of crying" he feels her nod against his chest. "And I only know this because someone very special to me, helped me get through this once before. And I couldn't have done it without her." She moves back, shocked at his words but unable to look away from him as he continues.

"I promise you Donna that it will get better. And maybe this little guy is here to help us both through it".

"Now who's the philosopher huh?" she says, in awe of the man in front of her.

Before he gets a chance to reply Henry begins crying in earnest. Taking him back from Harvey, Donna moves towards the bedroom, changes him and put him to sleep in the middle of Harvey's bed. She can't help but melt at the sight of him. Prompted to take her phone out to capture the image she makes a mental note to take more pictures of Henry. Knowing that he deserved to have his childhood documented as any other would have.

Making her way out of the bedroom she stops, finding Harvey in the middle of opening boxes. Feeling the weight of her stare, he looks up "Hey, I figured we should probably start opening this stuff now that we're against the clock. The boxes don't say what's in them so I'm guessing the formula and the bottles will be in the very last one. What the hell is this?" He says confusion etched in his features as her pulls out a box from a bigger box. Donna giggles quietly, not wanting to wake Henry. Taking her place beside him on the floor she inspects the item, her face lighting up in recognition. "This is like a coffee machine. But for bottles. See…" she says leaning into him, as she explains how the machine works. Her words go unheard as Harvey can't help but focus on her proximity, the smell of her perfume increasing his heart rate as she leans in slightly.

"Easy huh?" Looking at him for confirmation. A knock on the door distracts them before he could answer.

Harvey leapt up to answer the door. Returning with a pizza. "I know we didn't eat much on the way home. I figured this was better than aeroplane food anyway". Her mouth watering as he moves to place their dinner on the coffee table. "Sounds good. I feel like I haven't eaten properly in days".

With the empty pizza box discarded to the side Donna and Harvey had managed to open all the boxes. Their contents now strewn across the living room.

"I guess most of this can wait until tomorrow. For now we should try and make sure he has somewhere to sleep and something to eat" Donna says as she sets up the bottle machine on the kitchen counter.

"It actually doesn't look that difficult to put together" Harvey says as he examines the box of bassinet pieces. "Yeah, it was one of the only things I swapped around. I figured we needed something with wheels so either one of us could have him in our rooms".

It actually was that difficult. Taking them over an hour to assemble they had only finished putting the mattress in as they heard Henry's cries from Harvey's bedroom. Their fatigue hadn't helped of course. Yawning through reading instructions with bleary eyes. Harvey made his way into the bedroom to retrieve the hungry baby while Donna worked the magic bottle machine.

"He's really strong" He says lightly to Donna, his eyes still on the baby as she tested the milk on her wrist, barely keeping her eyes open. "He managed to wriggle his way out of his blankets, little arms waving in the air. Here, give me that" he says referring to the bottle. "You go to bed, you're exhausted. Your room should be all set up. We'll have to share a bathroom though, hope that's okay".

With a grateful smile she hands over the bottle. "It's fine Harvey. Thank you"

He gives a tired smile of his own "I'd say goodnight but I'll probably see you in three hours anyway so…".

"'See you later' it is then" she says, turning to make her way towards the spare room. She stops suddenly, turning around when he calls her name. "Umm, I know I haven't said it. But, thank you for coming with me. It meant alot and I wouldn't have been able to do it without you".

She smiles at him. "Didn't I tell you that I'd follow you to the ends of the earth?".

She's got him. He smiles back, a comfortable silence between them as she turns away again, Harvey only looking back to Henry when he sees the door close.

….

Between learning about life with a newborn and dealing with the grief that would randomly strike them both, the next few days pass in a blur. The day after they arrive back in New York involved a bittersweet visit from Robert and Laura, so obviously destroyed by the loss of their daughter and son-in-law and yet overwhelmingly happy to meet their grandson. Donna and Harvey knew exactly where they were coming from. Caught in this land of limbo they would feel sad for being happy and then sad for feeling like they should be happy. It was Laura who struck a chord with them the most as the messages of condolences followed in the days leading up to the funeral. At the end of the visit Laura handed a sleeping Henry back to Donna.

"She loved you like a sister you know. Idolised you. If she couldn't be this little boy's mom then she wanted it to be you" she says grasping Donna by the forwarms as she cradled Henry in her arms. "Do you understand what I mean by that? You're

his mom Donna"

Only able to nod through her tears as Laura embraces her, leaving her with a kiss on the cheek. Now focusing on Harvey who has come to stand next to Donna, "Same goes for you too dad. You changed Mike's life. Aside from Rachel he trusted no one more than you". Clearly affected by Laura's words Harvey swallows, trying to keep the tears at bay as she gives him a hug and kisses him on the cheek.

Stepping back with Roberts arm around her shoulder she leaves them with some very poignant words, especially coming from a grieving mother. "Don't live in their shadow, wondering what they would do if they were here. They chose you because you would love him unconditionally. Not just care for him because you felt obligated to. You need to raise him the way you feel best, as his mother and father"

"We will. Thank you Laura. '' Donna manages to croak out.

Seeing themselves out, they leave a stunned Donna and Harvey in the hallway. The ring of Harvey's phone startles them. Seeing the caller, he looks to Donna, wondering if she's okay.

"It's fine, go answer it. I'll put him to bed"

As Harvey steps out onto the balcony, she hears the name of the caller as he slides the doors shut.

"Marcus, Hey…".

With Henry asleep Donna keeps herself busy, unpacking more of her own things in the guest bedroom knowing it'll be good for Harvey to speak with his brother. It also gives her a moment to let Laura's words sink in. Before she gets a chance to get too overwhelmed she hears Henry begin to stir. Walking over to his bassinet she frees his from his swaddling and cradles him in her arms and speaks softly but enough to capture his attention. "Hey mister, what are you doing awake? You know you've got a pretty sweet deal, being able to have all these naps. I'm kinda jealous. I could really use an extra few hours. It's been a while since I was regularly up at 3am but you seem to be fine with it huh? You sure are keeping us on our toes. But we'll get there won't we? You seem to be a pretty good listener. Do you mind if I run something by you? Your Grandma said that since your mom can't be here to look after you, that I get to. I guess that makes me your mom now. I hope you don't mind?

"I don't think he minds at all" Harvey says walking into the guest room, startling Donna as he interrupts them. Quick to recover, Donna fires back jokingly, "This is a private conversation Mr. Specter, I'll thank you to stay out of it".

"While he may be a great listener, I think you'll be waiting at least a year for any type of verbal answer. But I think you're already his favourite person so…" he says showing her the picture he sneakily took of Donna and Henry before Harvey made his presence known.

The picture, taken in the dappled afternoon light shows a transfixed Henry looking up at Donna, smiling softly back at him. "Harvey". She says, clearly touched, not only by the image but also by the fact that Harvey took the time to take it.

"You okay with being his mom? I know it's a lot to take in so quickly"

"I am. We were always going to look after him, but I guess the whole mom and dad title really brings it home. Are you okay with being called 'Dad'?"

"Yeah, I guess" he hesitates as Donna waits patiently for him to continue. "It's just...It's not that I've never wanted kids, it was more that I didn't think I would be any good at it and by the time I was ready, I think I missed my chance to..." he finishes with a shrug as he looks at her longingly for a moment before looking away.

Their thoughts on having children was one of the more personal subjects they had never touched on, though Donna could understand his reluctance given his family history.

"Harvey. I know how protective you are. And how fiercely you love when you let yourself. And for what it's worth, I always thought you'd make a wonderful father if you were given the chance."

Smiling, almost shy as he looks at her, their eyes locking. Both unsure of what to say next.

Clearing her throat, Donna is the first to move. "Well, here you go Daddy" she says quietly, Harvey still looking at her as she moves Henry into his arms, their proximity enough to make their hearts beat faster.

Nerves getting the better of her, she starts to ramble, "I thought we could do an early dinner. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted and tomorrow is going to be a long day. So, I'll just go... get that organised". She leaves the room, feeling the heat rising to her face as she tries to hide her blush on her cheeks. Unsure of what just happened between them, she tells herself it was nothing, just like every other time. But the way he looked at her when he said he missed his chance, no, she must have read him wrong, he said he didn't want more. She must be wrong.

Silent as she leaves the room, Harvey curses himself, knowing now isn't the time for any major revelations. God knows they've had enough of that for one week and she made herself clear, she didn't feel anything and he was a damn coward. Focusing on the infant in his arms, he takes his turn to converse with Henry who is now looking up at him with critical eyes .

"So, Daddy huh? Don't judge me. I already know I'm an idiot".


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for following me through this, it does start to lighten up after this chapter I promise! And a big thank you to those that have taken the time to review, they are always appreciated.**

**xxxx - Jess. **

They're both quiet as the car approaches the cemetery. Unable to find the words to fill the empty space surrounding them they had both got themselves and Henry ready this morning with only a few words exchanged. The silence not uncomfortable as Donna and Harvey both introspective as they prepared to farewell their dear friends.

The circumstances being what they were, there was already a large gathering of family, friends and work colleagues under the shady oak trees where Mike and Rachel would be laid to rest. As Ray pulled the car up Harvey looked across to Donna and found her with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths to steady herself.

"Do you want to wait a minute?" Harvey says softly.

With a slight shake of her head she replies "No, let's go. We don't want to be late".

Before she could react to anything else her door is opened revealing Harvey on the other side, holding Henry in one arm, his other hand extended out to her. Gripping it harder than she needed to, to get out of the car their hands remained intertwined as they walked with the crowd, many stopping to look at them as they notice the infant in Harvey's arms.

After briefly greeting Robert and Laura, they take their seats at the front. The funeral ceremony pays a beautiful homage to both Mike and Rachel. Celebrating their lives both individually and together. Harvey only briefly leaving Donna's side as he delivers Mike's eulogy. Warmly speaking of their friendship and camaraderie, his love for Rachel and the excitement for what the future held for them.

At the funerals end the crowd disperses, leaving a few familiar faces behind. As Donna moves away to greet Louis, Harvey hears his name called. The people so familiar to him and yet felt out of place in this setting. Turning to see them he can't help but be taken aback, "Mom. Marcus". So surprised, yet comforted by their presence "Thank you for coming all this way. You didn't have to-"

"But we wanted to" his mother interrupts. "We wanted to be here for you today. I couldn't believe it when Marcus told me. I'm so sorry Harvey" she says, leaning in to give her eldest son a much needed hug.

Hearing Donna's soft voice behind him greeting his brother as he moves away from his mother's arms, Harvey realises that despite the setting he has a very important introduction to make. Taking a step back to Donna's side, Harvey looks between the two most important women in his life. "Donna, I'd like you to meet my mom Lily. Lily, this is Donna".

Foregoing any formal greeting, Lily moves forward to embrace Donna, "It's wonderful to finally meet you Donna, I'm so sorry it's under these circumstances and I'm so sorry for your loss".

"Thank you Lily, it's nice to finally meet you too". As the two women part they hear a tiny mewl, Henry making himself known as he wakes in Donna's arms. Wiping the tears from her eyes as she moves back to Harvey, his warm arm making its way around her shoulder. "And this" she says with adoration "is Henry". Marcus and Lily move to get a closer look, Marcus grasping Henry's tiny hand "Hey Henry, welcome to the family. You have two big cousins that will be very excited to meet you". "He's just beautiful. What a sweet little thing you are Henry" Lily coos.

"How soon do you have to get back to Boston? The wake is at Robert and Laura's house, it would be great if you could stay a little longer" Harvey asks, overwhelmed that his family had made the effort to attend today and support him.

Lily smiles, "Of course. We can drive back this evening."

The wake gave the opportunity for Donna and Harvey's work family to approach them and extend their condolences in person. However, it was Louis requesting to speak to them privately that had them concerned. "Where's Henry?" Donna enquires as she meets him in the sitting room.

"Laura's got him. She's showing him off to her sister" Harvey says fondly.

"Oh good. You're both here" Louis says as he closes the door behind him.

"What's going on Louis, has something happened at the firm?" Donna says, concerned.

"No, it's business as usual for us at the moment. We've shuffled our clients and cases in your absence but we're fine. But it is your absence that I wanted to talk to you about though".

Jumping to conclusions Harvey is the first to speak "Louis listen, you know what we've both been through this week, you can't possibly think that-"

"No, no, no, no,no ,no that's not what I'm saying" Louis interrupts as he waves his hands frantically in front of him.

"Then what are you saying Louis" Donna interveens. "Because Harvey's right. We've had our world turned upside down and I really can't take something out of left field right now"

"But that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about" Louis says, taking a breath and moving forward with the conversation "The other partners and I have discussed it and we've all agreed that you both need some extended time off work to adjust to the new life you have. You have a baby now and we don't think it fair on either one of you to manage the firm and a newborn at the same time. Donna," he says sensitively, "if you had actually given birth to Henry you would be on leave now and just because you haven't doesn't mean you're not going through a huge period of adjustment. And Harvey, even Alex took a month off when each of his girls were born. And I hope, if Sheila and I are fortunate enough, that the same will be extended to me when the time comes".

Clearly touched by his thoughtfulness Donna moves to hug him, "Of course it will. Louis, I don't know what to say except thank you".

Harvey also moves to give Louis a hug "Sorry I bit your head off. It's been a hell of a week. I feel like I don't know which way is up right now".

With a slowly developing sense of grace Louis waves off his apology, "Don't mention it. I'm sure we'll be in touch anyway but you'll both have your hands full with interviewing nannies and setting up both your homes for a baby anyways so I guess I'll leave you to it".

With Louis' words lingering between them Donna and Harvey look at each other, their eyes doing the communicating for them as Louis had unknowingly put his foot in it. "Thank you Louis, Harvey and I do have a lot to discuss"

"No problem. I'll just say goodbye to Robert and I'll be on my way, but let me know if you guys need anything at all. I'm only a call away."

"Thank you Louis. We appreciate it" Harvey says, his words still sinking in. Nannies? Henry growing up in two separate homes? These discussions obviously needed to be had but before either one of them could utter a word Laura walked in with a crying Henry, "Sorry you two, someone's getting a little fussy and I'm afraid Grandma's not cutting it". His cries already pulling at her heartstrings Donna takes Henry into her arms, kissing his head softly as he nuzzles into the crook of her neck. "It's fine Laura, he hasn't really slept that well today" she says softly as Henry's cries settle. She mouths a silent thank-you to Harvey when he pulls a blanket from the diaper bag, placing it over Henry's back as the sound of Donna's voice and the gentle patting of his back eventually lull the baby to sleep. "Looks like someone missed his mom". The timbre of Harvey's voice, reserved just for her breaks through her distraction. Facing him she gives a shrug as she replies softly "I guess we've all had a big day today".

They had almost forgotten they weren't alone when Lily knocked on the door, entering slowly "Sorry if I'm interrupting" she says as Harvey takes a step towards his mother, "it's fine Mom but since you're here, this is Rachel's mother Laura. Laura this is my mother Lily".

Taking Laura's hands in hers, she greets her and extends her most genuine sympathies to her. Thanking her warmly, Laura excuses herself to say goodbye to the guests that were leaving.

With just the three of them and a sleeping Henry, Lily takes the opportunity to ask how they were coping with their new addition to the family. Harvey and Donna look at each other before he answers his mom "As well as we can, I guess. I mean, I feel pretty clueless most of the time. But Donna, as you can see, has it all down pat". Donna stops the instinctive sway she seemed to have developed as she rolled her eyes at Harvey before looking back at Lily. "Please. Don't listen to a word he says. He's great with Henry. You should see his little face when Harvey talks to him. He's the only one who can get him to drink his 10pm bottle AND he hasn't shirked diaper duty either so I'd think he's due a slightly more deserving title than "clueless".

Lily can't help but look at the couple (for want of a better word) and smile at their banter. "Well you seem to be doing well so far. But remember, it's just as important to look after yourselves and each other as well as him. Your lives have changed on a dime and you'll need each others help to stay sane. Trust me. And I know I'm not around the corner but you can call me anytime, okay?" she says in her best mom voice.

Genuinely grateful, not only for her words but also her offer of support, Donna thanks her as does Harvey.

"Your welcome sweetheart. And I mean it, I'm here to help because the way I see it, when you two became parents, I scored another grandkid to spoil".

Taking himself by surprise, the words are out of Harvey's mouth before he can think.

"Did you want to hold him Mom?"

The smile on Lily's face says it all but she still looks at Donna, making sure she was okay with handing over her baby, but Donna smiling back was all the confirmation she needed.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, holding her arms out, ready to receive her newest grandson.

Despite the day being what it was, Harvey couldn't help but smile as he watched his mom fawn over Henry. Until that moment it hadn't really sunk in that Henry would have a whole other family that he would get to know. The fact that Henry wasn't biologically his son seemed to make no difference to Lily or Marcus. Donna is also happy, knowing that he was embraced so readily by Harvey's family truly warmed her heart. She hadn't realised that she had begun tearing up until Lily asked if she was okay. Smiling as she ran a finger under her eyes to collect any stray tears Donna manages to reply just as she felt Harvey's arm around her shoulders.

"Oh I'm fine" she assures her "It's just so nice to see you with him, that's all. I haven't even told my parents yet. I feel like I haven't had a second to breathe this week and I've got no idea how they're gonna take it"

Drawing her eyes away from Henry she can see that Donna does have genuine concerns about her parents' reaction, she tries her best to put her concerns at ease, "Oh honey, don't worry. Your parents love you, so that means they'll love him too. I mean who wouldn't? Look at that face!" she coos.

Appearing at the doorway while stowing his phone away Marcus makes himself known "There you are. Ahh, good luck getting her to let him go" as he looks at Harvey while gesturing towards their mother. "I used to have to pry Haley and Jack from her hands".

"Funny, I don't recall you complaining when I offered to babysit" Lily says, her reply dripping with sarcasm. The interaction makes Harvey smile but stings at the same time, seeing the relationship Marcus has with his mom makes him think back to the conversation he had with his brother only a few weeks ago but he feels Donna's concerned stare as she leans into him before he has a chance to think on it too much. He gives her shoulder a light squeeze and a half-hearted grin letting her know he was okay.

"I'm sorry Harvey, we would have liked to stay a little longer but that was the restaurant calling me. The person I had covering for tonight has fallen through. I need to leave now so I can make it for the second half of the dinner service. Is that okay Mom? I know you wanted to stay"

"Ah-huh" was the only reply out of Lily, too wrapped up in staring at the baby in her arms to give her youngest any more of a reply. Marcus leaning over to whisper in Harvey's ear "see what I mean?" had Donna smirking at all three Specters. Marcus clearly wasn't wrong about not wanting to give the baby up when Harvey stepped forward, his voice cautious yet playful. "Mom. Mom, MOM! I'm gonna need to take him now" as he took the baby from a reluctant Lily she took a moment to observe Harvey holding his new son. "It suits you," she says quietly in his ear as they began saying their farewells.

It seemed that during the time Donna and Harvey had spent in the study, most of the guests had left the wake. After being assured by both Robert and Laura that they didn't need to stay and help tidy up, they decided that they too would make their way home.

xxxxx

The one thing that both Donna and Harvey had learnt quickly after having a newborn for a week was that pretty much everything you wore got stained, whether you knew it or not. Thus, what they wore at home had changed considerably. After changing into jeans, tank top and her most comfy cardigan, Donna pads barefoot into the living room. Sitting next to a rather pensive Harvey as he sat quietly watching Henry, still strapped into his car seat and asleep as he had been the whole ride home.

As she took the cup of tea he had made her from the coffee table and tucked her legs underneath her, the desire to know what was going on inside his head became too much for her to bear.

"Something on your mind Specter?" she inquired. He reacts with raised eyebrows and a tired smile before turning his head to take her in. Leaning back against the couch he takes a deep breath as he begins to tell her what had been on his mind most of the afternoon.

"I don't want a nanny" he starts with, triggering a confused look on Donna's face. Clearly needing to elaborate, he continues.

"I don't want to hire a nanny for Henry. Earlier today, when Louis was talking to us about our leave he said that we can use that time to hire a nanny. And it just got me thinking about how many hours we work and how for so long it's been the centre of our lives and then it got me thinking about something Marcus said to me when I was in Boston".

Realising that there was a lot more to it than just a nanny Donna lets him continue uninterrupted.

"He said that there was a whole world going on with them that I didn't even know about, that I wasn't apart of. Not just birthdays and Holidays but important stuff. '' Taking a moment to breathe, he looks around the darkening room before putting his attention back on Donna. "He got sick again Donna, two years ago and he didn't even tell me"

Shocked, she reaches for his hand. "Harvey". As much as he would have put on a brave face, to hear that Marcus had gotten sick again would have devastated Harvey but the fact that it was purposefully withheld from him she could barely believe. She knew he had missed out on a lot of their lives by working the hours he did, especially in another city. But without question, Harvey loved his brother and his family dearly.

"He's right though. I've missed out on so much. And I guess what I'm saying is that I don't want to miss out on him or for him to miss out on me" he says, causing them both to glance at Henry. "I know what it's like. As much as I loved my dad and I know he loved Marcus and I, he was away a lot. He missed out on a lot. That's not the sort of dad I want to be".

Donna can't help but marvel at the man in front of her. The persona he presents to the world so different from the one only a handful of people get to see. And she counts herself lucky to be one of them. Before Harvey knew what was happening Donna had thrown her arms around his neck. It felt like second nature as his hands slid around her waist, holding her to him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's this all about?" He says voice muffled as he talks into her hair.

"Nothing," she says smiling into his neck.

Sitting like that, awkward as it may be, he was reluctant to be the one breaking their hold. If he was being honest with himself, this was the best he'd felt all day. "This doesn't feel like a nothing hug. What is it? You think I'm being ridiculous about the nanny thing don't you?"

She pulls back quickly. A frown on her face.

"We're not getting a nanny!"

All he manages to get out is a fumbled "Okay" because he's so taken with how cute she looks when her brows knit together and she pouts.

"Since we're talking about what Louis said today, he also mentioned working out living arrangements". Too caught up in his own nerves, he misses the way Donna's face falls, her hands slipping from around his neck and into her lap where she twists her fingers nervously.

"It's okay, I was wondering when I'd wear out my welcome" she mutters, looking over at Henry as he begins to wake. Eager for some space between then she hops off the couch to take the squirming baby out of his seat.

Kicking himself for screwing up his words yet again, Harvey stands as Donna unbuckles Henry. "What? No! I _don't_ want to live separately. I mean if you're missing your own space that much I won't make you stay and _this_ doesn't have to be permanent.

He knows he's hurt her inadvertently, just as he's done a hundred other times, he really needs to get better at this.

"I don't know what I'd have done without you this week and I don't see it getting easier anytime soon, especially when we go back to work…"

"So you want _me_ to be the nanny?" she teases, all but wondering if there was an element of truth in her statement.

He looks at her, silently begging for her to be serious. "What want is for you to be comfortable here. And it's not a permanent arrangement, we can take it week by week. I just don't want either of us to miss anything with him because it was someone else's damn weekend!" he pleads.

"Okay then... so, no nannies, no separate houses" she agrees. Impressed with his argument and happy that he felt the same way. After everything they've been through this week she couldn't imagine anything worse than being separated from either of her boys right now.

"Okay" Harvey smiles, relieved more than he'd like to admit.

"Okay" smiling back at him as they move into the kitchen to make a bottle for a very grouchy Henry. Leaning against the bench Donna tries to settle him as Harvey heats the bottle. Gesturing for her to hand him over so he could feed him, she does so then waits until he's preoccupied with Henry before getting in one last jab.

"You think I could bring over more plants?"

He looks at her with a raised brow, "Don't push it" he warns, feigning irritation as he walks past with Henry in his arms and leaving Donna with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're nervous!" he teases.

"Am not! I'm just, working my way up to it" she says, doing her best to avoid eye contact with Harvey

"All I'm saying is that it's been almost two weeks. How long do you plan on leaving it? I'm pretty sure they would want to know their daughter has just become a mother".

"Look, I know I need to tell them. I just don't know where to start." she says frustrated with Harvey for pushing the subject and at herself for postponing it for the last 5 days.

He grabs her by the elbow, pulling them to the edge of the sidewalk and out of the way of the heavy lunch-hour foot traffic.

"Donna, it's not like you're 16 and got knocked up at homecoming. Just start from the beginning, they'll understand". He says half-joking. She could tell he was being supportive, giving her arm a gentle rub as he said his peace. A brief nod of her head acknowledges what he said, but is still unable to look at him as they reentered the swarm of people, finding the navigation somewhat more difficult than they were used to now that they were pushing a stroller.

When they arrived home, Harvey made a point of insisting he put away their groceries and shopping from the morning. Not so subtly pushing her phone back towards her when she placed it next to her handbag on the bench. By the time she had come out of her bedroom wearing her chunky knit cardigan, (something Harvey had come to notice she wore when she needed comfort) she found a steaming hot cup of her favourite tea next to her phone. She gave him a smile and thanked him for being sweet as she turned towards the balcony, phone and tea in hand and steeled herself for one of the biggest conversations she would ever have with her mother.

He had watched her from the living room for the better part of an hour. Keeping half an eye on the baseball game he had recorded the day before occupied most of his time until Henry woke up. Harvey had taken to talking to Henry when they had one on one time together, not in a babbling baby talk but a conversation that may as well have been between two adults albeit one-sided. While changing him after waking from his nap, Harvey began to explain what was going on with Donna.

"You see Henry, as much as Mommy lets everyone think she has everything under control, deep down she's just like everyone else when it comes to dealing with family stuff. _I_ know she doesn't have anything to worry about because you are just as awesome as her and everyone that meets you loves you". Continuing the conversation while Harvey prepares Henry's bottle in the kitchen, the baby remains captivated by the man's words as he sucks on his tiny fingers.

"But since we're talking about Mommy's family, you should know your Grandpa Jim doesn't exactly have a soft spot for me. It happened a long time ago, but I may or may not have threatened to tank one of his shonky development deals if he asked to use your mom's money. And knowing she has such a good heart, she would have done it. So I stand by what I did and I would do it again if I had to because she is the best person I know and I can't stand the idea of anyone trying to manipulate your mom even if they love her, just like we do. So when you get to meet him it would be great if you could do your dad a solid and make me look like I'm doing an okay job at this parenting thing yeah?"

xoxo

By the time Donna had finished talking to her mom, she found Harvey laying on the couch explaining the rules of baseball to Henry as he lay against Harvey's chest, both of them engrossed by the game. Donna couldn't help but smile at the two of them as her heart skipped a beat

"You know I can't tell who looks more comfortable" she jests, leaving her phone and empty cup on the counter and joins them in the living room. Foregoing the chairs, Donna sits beside Harvey as he drops his legs and moves into a sitting position.

"Yeah well, he's pretty good company. And he seemed to be paying attention for most of the sixth inning. I think we might have a fan on our hands" he says with pride in his voice as he lifts Henry up to face him.

"You're an idiot" she said through her smile while giving his shoulder a bump.

Pleased that he got her to smile he places Henry back over his shoulder allowing the baby to look at Donna. Inching closer to them both, Donna gently strokes the strands of Henry's soft brown hair. "I thought he'd have darker hair" she ponders as his eyes flutter closed. Turning his head to face Donna, Harvey looks between her and the snoozing baby. "It might get darker as he gets older, but then again Mike was blonde as a kid. Who knows what it'll end up being".

He didn't want to press her too much but he could tell she'd been crying. The redness around her eyes and the tip of her nose was a dead giveaway.

"So. How'd it go?" he says softly, waiting for her to look at him. Breaking her stare, she locked eyes on Harvey while moving around to place her elbow on top of the couch. Resting her head in her hand she smirks at Harvey.

"It was okay. She was shocked of course. It didn't feel great rehashing the whole story from the beginning but by the end of it she seemed to have got her head around it all. She had a lot of questions. Wanted to know what I'm doing about work, where I'm at with _this _whole arrangement" referring to their unique living arrangements while gesturing between them.

She was withholding something he could tell. Donna might be skilled at reading people but he's had the last 13 years to learn all the idiosyncrasies that made up Donna Paulsen.

"Are you okay with this still? Because if you're not-" Harvey worriedly says before Donna jumps in, "No, No. Harvey, this is fine, really it is. I think what we're doing here is making the best of this for everyone involved".

Happy enough that she hadn't felt trapped into living with him, Harvey feels like he can press her further. "Okay then, what's going on? Because I'm getting the impression that that's not all there is to it"

He sees an immediate reaction as she shakes her head and drops her gaze to her lap. It isn't until he sees her bottom lip quiver that his gut plummets and has to attempt to mask his own panic for her sake. Turning towards her as best he can without waking Henry, he reaches for the hand in her lap.

"Hey, Hey. Donna, what is it? What did she say?" his voice soft as she looks at him, the tears spilling over.

"She didn't say anything. It's me. And it's silly anyways" she tries to downplay it but Harvey isn't buying.

"_Nothing_ Donna Paulsen thinks is silly. Tell me what's got you so upset?

Wiping her eyes she takes a moment to run her finger along Henry's hand, hanging limply by his side, now fast asleep. But through the tears that kept running she managed to get her thoughts out.

"It's just that, when I told her everything. About Henry, about the guardianship and about what Robert and Laura said to us, she just… Your mom was so amazing, and so was Marcus. They just accepted him as family straight away, without question. And it seemed… I don't know, like my mom didn't feel that way. And even though this is one of the most unorthodox ways to end up with a kid, I guess part of me wanted the same thing from her… see? It's silly. I'm probably just overly emotional because I'm so tired and -"

"Again, not silly. But in your mom's defence, you just threw a whole lot of information at her. I'm sure she'll come round and before you know it, beating down the door wanting to visit.

"You're right. I'll just give her some time" she confirms, wiping away more tears.

"You were also right about being tired though. I'll take Henry tonight, you catch up on some sleep. I'd been thinking anyway that since he's bottle-fed the both of us don't need to get up to him at night. Why don't we take turns to have him in our rooms each night? It might make us feel a little more human again"

Smiling at him before bringing her feet up, she squeezes his hand lets go then wraps her arms around her knees. "Not a bad idea there Specter".

He gives her a shrug, "well it was either that or we can sleep in the same bed and then fight over who has to get up to him".

Giving his thigh a little push with her foot she jokes, "No thanks mister. We'd spend half the time fighting over you stealing all the covers and the other half fighting over getting up to him. There wouldn't be much sleeping going on". Realising how her words could be interpreted, Donna looks away for a different reason now. Waiting for her blush to subside Harvey couldn't help but smile in spite of her embarrassment.

"Maybe, but as I recall, _you _are the one to steal all the covers".

Shocked, she looks at him shaking her head. Surprised he brought up their past in such a way. "Haven't I told you that how I sleep is none of your concern?"

The cheeky grin on his face says it all but he can't help himself when it comes to her "And haven't I told _you_ that it doesn't stop me from thinking about it".

She can't help but smile back, recalling their conversation from so many years ago. They say no more on the subject, both of them content to leave it there. It did however get them thinking their new arrangement for getting up to Henry at night has put an end to the guilty pleasure they both had developed of sneakily checking each other out in their PJ's.

Settling in next to each other for an afternoon of channel surfing, Henry continued to snooze on Harvey's shoulder. It felt indulgent, for both of them, to have this much downtime after spending the better part of a decade working 6 days a week but as they adjusted to life with a newborn their days and nights were starting to fall into a routine. Parts of their old life merging with the new and this included Donna and Harvey learning to live with each other. It came as no surprise that they were just as well-matched outside of work as they were in the office, as they both found out that morning...

_Walking out of their bedrooms, Donna dressed for a morning yoga class and Harvey carrying his bag for the gym, plans for themselves clear without checking in on the other. _

_"Oh..." Harvey says, realising he never asked her if she had her own plans for the day. _

_"Sorry, I didn't even think…" she says, running a hand through her ponytail. _

_Somewhat distracted by seeing her for the first time in yoga pants and her hair up, her long neck giving way to a peek at her cleavage in a sports bra and tight tank top. "It's fine...ah, you go. I'll go tomorrow.'' Thanking him, she walks past but turns back quickly, catching him checking her out. Smiling at his embarrassment she tells him where her yoga studio is if he needs her before leaving with a playful sway to her hips. _

_It's her that's caught out when the class finishes. Her stomach doing a flip as she sees him waiting for her on the sidewalk. Complete with a stroller by his side, coffee in his hand and a smirk on his face, he doesn't break eye contact with her as she walks up to him. _

_"What's all this?" She smiles while taking the cup from his hand. Playing coy, he gives a shrug, oblivious to the flirtatious stares from passers by. _

_"Henry was getting cabin fever, said he wanted some fresh air"._

_Taken by the rarely seen, playful side of Harvey, Donna decides not to think too much on why he decided to pick her up after her class and just enjoy it._

_"Fresh air. He said that huh?" _

_"Mhmm. I couldn't talk him out of it" he manages to get out all while remaining completely deadpan. _

_"So demanding…" She says raising her brow and biting her lip. _

_Leaning in a little closer, he takes back the coffee cup and has a sip before explaining himself. _

_"I know right? But then I thought… Hey! Why don't we go pick up mommy after her yoga class and we can all get some fresh air together" _

_Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it all, she grows quiet for a moment but Harvey senses the change straight away. _

_Concerned, he gives her hand a tug, "Hey, what is it?" _

_Still smiling she continues to shake her head. "Nothing. Just still getting used to being called that. That's all. _

_Giving the coffee back to her, he doesn't let go once her hand grasps the cup. "Are you okay with it? I'll stop if you want". _

_Pulling the cup away from him, she reassures him that it is fine, just one of the things they're all getting used to now. Brushing past him to take a look into the bassinet of the stroller, she sees Henry wrapped in a blanket, content with looking at the world around him. _

"_Fresh air..." she chuckles to herself before turning back to face Harvey, her smile broadens. "Well, no one likes a cranky baby. We better get walking Specter" she says, walking off into the crowds, Harvey following close behind her. _

xoxo

Donna's plans for the day were well and truly thrown out the window by a knock at the door. For a moment she thought Harvey may have forgotten his keys. But upon opening the door to see both her parents looking back at her she was nothing but stunned.

Before she could get a word out her mother had enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. As they stood there together, minutes passing by Donna could feel the tears slip from her eyes. When they broke apart her Caroline wiped her daughter's tears and kissed her on the cheek. "We're sorry for just turning up at your door without calling first but I just woke up this morning and had to see you. How are you doing? You don't look too tired. Is he sleeping well?"

"I'm doing just fine mom, but come in, we don't need to stand at the door all day"

With her mother moving past her Donna gets the chance to greet her father, despite being more reserved than her mother on this occasion he still greets her warmly, offering up a hug and his condolences on the loss of her friends.

"It certainly looks different from the last time I was here" her mother comments now that they are all in the living room. From the kitchen, Donna turns around to survey the area herself, aware of not only all the baby paraphernalia that has taken residence throughout the apartment but items of her own that have appeared over the last 2 weeks. The throw rug over the couch next to an unfolded basket of clean laundry and her favourite mug on the kitchen counter surrounded by several empty baby bottles just some of the changes that have occurred to the landscape of Harvey's apartment

"Definitely not the bachelor pad it used to be. Speaking of… where is Harvey? Her father enquires. Picking up on the tone her father used when asking about Harvey, Donna chooses to ignore it and just answer his question.

"He's at the gym at the moment, shouldn't be too much longer though, he left a few hours ago,'' she says doing her best to keep the conversation light while she makes everyone coffee.

"How nice for him" the hostility clear in Jim's voice.

"Jim!" she hears her mother chastise.

Donna drops the teaspoon she was using and takes a deep breath before turning to address her father. "You know what Dad, you've clearly got something on your mind. Why don't you just let it all out".

"I just don't like the idea that he gets to take off as he pleases, leaving you at home with everything else"

"You mean _everyone _else, Dad. His name is Henry. And Harvey doesn't "take off" whenever he pleases. This is the first time in the last two weeks that he's gone to do something by himself. In fact, the only reason he didn't do anything yesterday was because _I _got to go to a yoga class, for the first time in two weeks. And the only reason I don't look too tired is because Harvey got up with Henry last night so I could have some uninterrupted sleep."

She takes a moment to rub away the increasing tension in her temples before continuing. "I know you've had your own issues with Harvey in the past but he has been nothing short of amazing with Henry and I wouldn't have made it through any of this without him", finishing with a ragged breath she does her best to keep herself in check but finding hard to be anything but defensive when someone attacks Harvey so clearly, even if it's family.

"I'm sorry honey I'm just worried for you. That's all" he says, attempting to calm her

"Worried about what exactly?" Donna implores

"Jim" Caroline says, a warning if ever there was one but Jim continues in spite of it eager to get his thoughts on the matter heard. "I'm worried about what will happen to _you_ when _he _gets tired of playing house!"

"Excuse me?!" During their escalating discussion no one heard Harvey come home. Dropping his bag he stops at the kitchen bench and looks to Donna, still standing there, her eyes rimmed red with tears but clearly livid. Walking past him, she silently escapes to the balcony. They all stand there for a moment, each of them with their own thoughts on what just happened and what to do next but before Caroline gets the chance to follow her Harvey addresses them both.

"Caroline, I'm sorry can you just give me a minute please? I'd like you to hear this too" he says softly as he prepares to explain his thoughts on everything. Nodding, Caroline sits back down beside her husband, eager to hear what Harvey has to say.

"Jim I don't know how to try and convince you that this is anything but a game to me. I actually don't think I need to to be honest but since Donna loves you, I will."

Sitting down on one of the lounge chairs he looks to both her parents.

"Donna is the most important person in my life. She is my best friend. And yes we have been thrown into this together, there really isn't a better way to put it. But if I had to choose to raise a child with anyone, she would be that person. Donna is not only responsible for helping me become the lawyer I am today, but also the man I am today and I cannot picture what my life would be like without her."

Looking at them, they both appeared to be in a state of shock but since Harvey wasn't getting any blowback from them he decided to plough on.

"Now for whatever reason, she was hesitant to tell you both about what had happened and how we've decided to make this situation work for us. And if the reason was what you were talking about when I walked in then I can only hope that I've put any concerns you have to rest. Seeing her upset like this kills me and… two weeks ago our best friends were taken from us way too soon and at what should be one of the happiest times of their life. And we have been doing our best, but I can say with absolute certainty, that I couldn't have gotten through a single day of it without her by my side. And as you will soon see, that little baby in there, who as far as I'm concerned, is my son, absolutely adores her and as I'm sure you'll see, the feeling is definitely mutual".

Henry seems to take Harvey's speech as his cue to let everyone know he was awake. Feeling that it was all he could say on the matter, Harvey stands but before he could take a step Caroline embraces him, thanking him for being there for her daughter. Giving her a brief nod before he goes to get Henry.

With Harvey preoccupied with Henry, Jim is left to his own thoughts. He would freely admit he never thought highly of the lawyer that had taken up most of his daughter's time for the better part of a decade. He made the assumption long ago that Donna had more than platonic feelings for the man, with Harvey taking full advantage of it and giving very little back in return. But Harvey's words paired with Donnas reaction at his accusations had left an impression on him. For the sake of his daughter and their relationship, he was willing to put aside his pride and make peace with the man he could hear talking to a baby in the room next door.

By the time Harvey had changed and dressed Henry, Donna was back inside, speaking quietly with her parents. Seeing him in the doorway holding Henry she gives him a smile. They meet in the kitchen where Harvey, rather proud that he had mastered preparing a bottle with one hand while holding a hungry baby in the other was quietly talking to Henry. Donna stepped in to take him from Harvey he almost missed the look of gratitude she gave him while she whispered a "thank you". He couldn't help but still look concerned but her own expression as she set Henry in the crook of her arm set him at ease.

"Sorry, I took so long in there," he says referring to getting Henry up after his nap. "This one needed a full costume change. Diaper, onesie, blankets- the works!"

"That's okay" she says, already distracted by stroking his soft cheek. Donna can't help but laugh as Henry turns his head instinctively to the side, searching for milk. Handing her the bottle and putting a burp cloth over her shoulder she walks back to her parents with Harvey meandering behind her, unable to hide his grin as he watches Donna and Henry in their own little world.

With Henry now content with his bottle Donna takes the opportunity to address her parents who, until then, had been quietly watching the whole interaction between the young family.

"Mom, Dad, there is someone I'd like you to meet. This is Henry".


	8. Chapter 8

**Another big thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read and review. This chapter is a big one. I got a little carried away but I am starting to love this story and my AU Donna and Harvey a little more with each chapter. **

**Jess. **

Harvey had returned from his run that morning knowing they had a full day ahead of them. Seeing Donna's door closed he knew she was probably getting ready, taking advantage of Henry still sleeping. As he walked through his bedroom he threw his sweat soaked t-shirt in with the rest of his dirty laundry. Taking his airpods out as he was opening the door to the bathroom he feels the handle yanked out of his hand. Before he could react Harvey is confronted by Donna, barrelling straight into him. Clearly fresh out of the shower her robe is only just hanging from her shoulders, the unexpected sight of him makes her gasp as she loses her footing on the slippery tiles. Instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck to stop from falling, Harvey's hands reach into her robe, his hands around her waist anchoring her to his bare torso.

It takes them both a good 5 seconds of staring and holding before they get over the shock, breaking apart at the same time and taking a step back from each other. Donna doesn't realise her gown is still open until she sees Harvey staring, unable to avert his eyes. His trance broken as she quickly wraps her gown around her, diverting her eyes from Harvey's chest.

"HARVEY! What the fuck! Jesus what do you think you're doing?!"

"Me?! How is this my fault? You were the one just swanning out here with no clothes on!

"Swanning? Really Harvey? I was about to tie my robe when you just burst in here. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?

"I had my earphones in. I couldn't hear anything and besides, you were the one that yanked the door open and threw yourself at me! Why were you in such a damn hurry anyways?"

"Threw myself? I slipped Harvey! Jesus you are something else and I'll have you know I have never thrown myself at anybody -"

The look he shot her told her that he disagreed. The memory of the kiss in her office all those months ago creeping into their consciousness. He regretted it instantly as her face fell. Cursing himself for the thought even entering his head.

"Asshole" she mutters, pushing past him. He tries grabbing her wrist but she shakes him off "Donna!… Donna, I'm sorry. Please. I didn't mean-" but he is silenced by the slamming of her door and a startled cry from Henry. Standing in the doorway of his bedroom trying to collect his thoughts, Harvey couldn't help but wonder how things escalated so quickly, why every step forward between them was followed with 3 steps back and why it felt so right to hold her in his arms.

Henry's cries settled quickly behind the closed door but 10 minutes later it remained closed and Harvey couldn't wait any longer. Knocking but deciding against going in, he stood on one side as Donna sat on the bed, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Donna I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean what I said. It was a dick move and I hate that I've hurt you. You just took me by surprise, that's all. I…look can you please come out? I'd really like to apologise to your - ".

Before he had a chance to continue the door opens revealing Donna, looking stunning in an emerald green, casual shift dress and nude heels. His words evaporate as he takes her in. She rolls her eyes critically at his inability to continue now that she was in front of him.

"I told the daycare to expect us around 10. You should get ready" effectively dismissing him, Harvey nods and turns back towards the bedroom.

Showered and dressed 15 minutes later he sees Donna at the kitchen bench packing bottles into Henry's diaper bag.

Approaching her he speaks softly, "Hey, is he all ready? Can I help with anything?"

Her reply is blunt, "Nope. He's all set. We should go, Ray's waiting". Taking the bag along with her own handbag from the bench she walks to the front door leaving Harvey to take Henry, still sleeping in his carseat.

Their journey into work was quiet, even Ray picking up that something was amiss when he asked how their morning was going and witnessed Donna shaking her head, refusing to look anywhere but out the window. Her arms crossed tightly around her. Harvey however, looked at her with remorse before looking out the window himself, uttering a quiet, "Fine thanks Ray".

The awkward silence permeated the elevator. The only sound came from Henry, who, at 3 weeks old had just begun to squirm in his carseat, babbling and cooing to himself.

Unable to take the cold shoulder from her any longer, Harvey apologises, again. "I said I was sorry"

Nodding briefly before replying "I know" Donna looks down at the handbag in front of her attempting to be unperturbed by this mornings event. "It's fine. Let's just… move on. We have some big decisions to make today, so … yep"

Knowing that it definitely was not fine but also knowing better than to push it, Harvey relented and changed the subject. "Okay… so 10th floor? I had no idea we even had a daycare center in the building"

"You know full well that life exists outside of the 50th floor Harvey." she chastises 

Taking his chance to get back in her good graces, Harvey attempts some self-depreciation,

"Of course I do. There was that one time we went to the IT department. AND that week we were moved to Paul Porters office. I even made it to the library to find Mike a few times"

Looking right through him, she raises an eyebrow and decides to challenge him

"Accounting?... Human Resources?... Security?..."

Looking at her blankly, he's saved by the ding of the elevator. "Daycare…" he says cleverly, extending his arm outwards, allowing her to exit first. She rolls her eyes, walking out.

"Ya know I'm afraid if you roll your eyes anymore they're gonna fall out of your head." he warns.

She doesn't bother looking at him as she rings the bell. "Well do me a favour and stop saying stupid shit". The intercom interrupts any chance of reply as Donna talks over the top of him "Hi, we're here to see Lynn".

Their tour of the daycare centre is overwhelming to say the least. Harvey was always going to be guided by Donna and her feelings for the place. He had no idea what he should be looking for but he was impressed at how all of it was set up, the kids seemed happy and the staff seemed to genuinely enjoy what they were doing. As they finished up Lynn provided them with all the necessary paperwork, "Since you both work in the building a place for him will be made available in the babies room when you are ready to return to work. You need to have all the paperwork completed and returned and he needs his first vaccinations prior to his first day. Our hours are from 6am until 6pm. I'm sure the hours you work can be outside that but it's one of our policies that we are _very _strict with".

Thanking Lynn for her time Donna and Harvey make their way out. Waiting for the elevator Harvey shrugs and looks across to Donna. "So… what did you think? They seemed okay, not that I really knew what to look for".

"I know what you mean but I liked them too. We're going to have to do some serious adjusting of our work hours if at least one of us has to finish work by 6 every night"

"We'll have to talk to Robert about it. I won't be working Saturdays either unless I absolutely have to"

"It's only 40 more floors, did you want to go up and visit? I know Robert went back to work this week. I'm sure he'd love to see Henry". He could sense he was being offered an olive branch

"Yeah, that'd be nice" he says, giving her a soft smile while holding the elevator door for her, relieved to be on speaking terms again.

Robert had just finished up with a client when he found the unexpected visitors in his office. Greeting his colleagues turned family warmly he took the opportunity to hold his grandson, astounded at the changes in just a week. "Look at you! You're awake finally. I was beginning to think I'd never get to see you with your eyes open!". Unashamedly smitten with his grandson, Robert doesn't take his eyes off him as Donna begins to broach the subject of returning to work.

"I know it's a few weeks away but we thought you should know Harvey and I have made some decisions about childcare for Henry when we return to work".

Looking at them expectantly he takes a seat on the couch opposite them. "I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this"

Leaning forward, elbows resting on knees, Harvey attempts to explain their plan.

"Possibly… it was actually just after the funeral that we, well me in particular, decided that we didn't want Henry to have a nanny. We don't want him being raised by someone else and only getting to see him for 5 minutes in the mornings if at all in the evenings. They have a place for him in the daycare centre in this building

"They have a daycare here?" Robert says, surprised

Refraining from going off tangent by talking about what happens on all the other floors in the building, Harvey continues, "Yes. But as you can imagine the hours they keep are slightly different from the ones we do. To have him there would mean an adjustment to the hours and workload that both Donna and I have"

"How much of an adjustment?" Robert says cautiously.

Donna proceeds gently, "Their hours are from 6am til 6pm. So one of us will have to finish around that time to at least collect him. I know it's a lot to take in but we really do think it's the best for Henry".

"I'll need to look at my client roster, I'd also like to stop working Saturdays if I can help it," Harvey adds. Looking between the two of them Robert pauses to look down at Henry who was quietly looking up at him with his dark eyes and he knew there was only one answer he could give.

"Well now...How can I say no to that face?"

"He can be pretty persuasive for someone that doesn't say much" Donna jests while looking at Harvey, remembering her escort home from yoga the week before and it has Harvey, holding back a laugh.

Passing Henry to Donna, Robert apologies needing to prepare for his next meeting.

"You didn't bring him in here to make sure I said yes did you?"

"Oh no, of course not" Donna says adamantly but leaving the office a little too quickly for it to be convincing.

Being the middle of the day most of the senior partners were in the middle of their own meetings, Louis however was over the moon to see them. With baby fever of his own, Louis had actually been a good source of information for both Donna and Harvey, some of it had been a little left of centre but they could tell it came from a good place.

5 minutes into their visit Henry started to get fussy as Louis was holding him. Not quite knowing what to do as his cries grew louder, Harvey stepped in, "It's okay Louis he's probably just getting hungry" taking Henry from him.

"Ohh, right. Hey", he says, clicking his fingers at Donna, "Speaking of feeding did you get a chance to read the information I gave you this morning on induced lactation? I emailed it to both of you just in case"

"What?" Donna and Harvey say in unison. Looking at each other, their blank expressions indicating that no, they did not read the email. Louis carries on anyway, "It's meant to be great for bonding, and eventually you can have your own milk supply! It's just involves lots of skin to skin contact and getting Henry to attach to your breast at least 6 times a day. I even saw a YouTube video on it, here I'll show you-".

Clearly too occupied with sharing his new found information to pick up on _any _social cues Louis fails to see Donna stepping back, entirely uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. Stepping forward Harvey breaks into Louis's one-sided conversation.

"Louis, we don't need to see the video-"

"What? The video!? No, no, I've already seen the video, I was going to show her-"

Understanding exactly what Louis meant Harvey tries desperately to remain calm and shut the conversation down before Henry had a complete meltdown.

"What? Jesus Louis… You know what. Thank you, I think? But both Donna and I are doing just fine bonding with Henry without worrying about all of _that_, so we'll probably just go feed Henry in Donna's office and let you go about your day" Harvey feels Donna's hand in his as they make their way to the door. Finally exiting the office they run into Gretchen who immediately picks up on their shocked expressions.

"He showed you that damn video didn't he?"

"I think he planned on being a little more "hands-on" but he didn't get that far, thank God" Harvey says relieved.

"I told him it wouldn't be well received but you know him. I'll talk to him again" she says, resigned by her boss' actions, she immediately becomes distracted by the baby in Harvey's arms. "My goodness he looks just like Mike doesn't he? I'll leave you guys to it. See you in a few weeks". Waving them off Gretchen disappears into Louis' office.

Sitting on the couch in her office with Henry finally being fed she looks across at Harvey, and could immediately tell something was on his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts Specter?" enquiring, not sure she actually wanted an answer from him,

Shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose he lets out a bemused chuckle. "That conversation is just right up there, ya know? That beats the cat custody lawsuit, and the prunies and the mud club. I'm just gonna file it under 'weird shit Louis does". But you're pretty quiet too. You okay?"

"I'm fine" she says softly, looking down at Henry. "Thank you, by the way, for in there. I know he's harmless but I was getting worried about how far he'd actually take that".

Harvey can't help but laugh as he tries to put her concerns to rest. "To be honest I don't think he would have gotten much further than that. He would have been a puddle on the floor at the sight of a bra strap let alone you sitting in his office topless Besides, I'm sure you've had enough of people looking at your boobs for one day and OUCH!

Recovering from the kick to his shin, Harvey takes in Donna's less than impressed look.

"What? Too soon?

His comment eventually got her laughing too before taking in Henry again. "Did you mean it? When you said that we were doing a good job of bonding with him? I just worry sometimes that he might not know that we belong to him as much as he belongs to us"

"Well I don't know about me but he definitely can't get enough of you. I could barely feed him yesterday afternoon while you were on the phone to your mom because he kept turning his head to follow your voice" his words soothe her. Sitting Henry up to burp him she doesn't take her eyes off the baby as she speaks to Harvey.

"I thought I heard him crying". Looking up eventually to see his confused expression, she elaborates, "I thought I heard him crying this morning. That's why I was running out of the bathroom when I crashed into you. The whole time I was in the shower I swear I could hear him crying".

He can't help but marvel at how much of a good mom she really is before thinking back to his reaction at this mornings events. "Wow, you're really making me feel like shit for this. I've got a lot of brownie points to make up for don't I?" he says with a wry smile.

"So, so many!" she laughs, looking at Henry again she can't help but smile as she kisses the baby on the cheek.

xxxxx

Almost a week later and Donna and Harvey felt like they were finally back on track with, well, whatever they were. Both knowing they shouldn't have felt as comfortable as they did. The rhythm they had developed around each other was comfortable and familiar, as if they had been doing this for years, even with Henry thrown into the mix.

Drying the dishes as Donna put Henry down for the night, Harvey notices a reminder pop up on Donna's phone. Normally not one to intrude, he would leave it but on this occasion he can't help but notice what the reminder was about. A sinking feeling developing in his gut, he can't help but ask.

Trying to sound casual, he asks, "Hey Donna, who's Dr. Thompson?"

Hearing a muffled "Shit" followed by silence, Donna eventually makes her way out of her room. Walking up to the bench she grabs her phone, still silent. His concern growing, Harvey prompts her again, "Donna, is everything okay?"

He could tell something had worried her and whatever it was, she was doing her best to keep it from Harvey.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Just something I'd forgotten about"

"You forgot? Since when do you forget anything? I'm surprised you even need reminders in your calendar"

Becoming increasingly agitated with his questions, Donna snaps at him. "Yes Harvey I forgot. Amazing I know, so would you just please drop it. It's nothing for you to worry about".

Watching her stash her phone in her back pocket, her face is flushed. Refusing to look at him as he walks around the kitchen counter, Harvey tries again to get her to open up.

"Why can't I be worried? What's going on Donna? Are you-"

"HARVEY I SAID DROP IT!"

The times he'd heard her raise her voice at him in the last 13 years had been few and far between. Taking a step back, he shakes his head, registering just how hurt he was to be pushed away from her when something was wrong and she refused his help.

"Right. So that's how it's going to be from now on, huh? You can push and push me to talk about whatever is bothering me but the second I ask what's _clearly _upset you, I get my head bitten off"

"Please just leave it Harvey" she quietly begs.

"Fine" he says, throwing the dish cloth on the bench. "I guess this isn't the two-way street I thought it was. I'll see you in the morning" he sits, storming off to his room, the door closing behind him.

Left alone with her thoughts Donna takes a moment to calm herself, but her shaking hands tell her that it might be a while before that happens. She knows Harvey meant well and he was right, if something was bothering him she would have pushed until he caved and told her what was wrong. But the reminder on her phone had truly come as a surprise to her. The last month had flown and she'd barely had time to collect her thoughts with everything that had happened. She had some huge decisions to make, ones that would change not only her life but Harvey and Henry's too. The more she sat, looking at the twinkling lights of the Manhattan skyline the more she knew and was sure in her heart of her choice and the call she needed to make in the morning.

She needed to apologise to Harvey, she wasn't fair on him and knowing the concerned look on his face was genuine she needed to do it now. Waiting until morning would only allow the hurt and anger to fester. Turning around on the couch she sees the dim light of his bedside lamps shining from under the door. Walking quietly across the living room she steels herself before knocking and hoping he'd be willing to hear her out.

Hearing a muffled "come in" she enters, observing he had already showered and dressed in his standard t-shirt and plaid pajama pants she had grown accustomed to seeing him in at night and early mornings.

"Bathrooms free if you want it" he says abruptly, clearly not interested in conversing more that he has to.

Stepping closer to the bed Donna bites her lip before diving in. "Actually I wanted to talk to you. To apologise and expl-"

Pulling back the covers on his bed, he cuts her off. "It's fine Donna. Nothing to explain. You don't want to talk, then I won't push you".

"It's not fine, Harvey. You were only trying to help and I jumped down your throat and I'm sorry.

"Apology accepted. I won't pry next time. I'll see you in the -"

"Harvey please! I'm trying really hard here. I want to explain why I reacted the way I did but I've never spoken to anyone about this so please, can you be patient with me?"

Her croaky voice, indicating she was on the verge of tears was enough for him to at least look at her and her words immediately concerned him. He couldn't shift the feeling of dread that overcame him at the thought of her being sick. Sitting down on his bed, he pats the side next to him, indicating for her to sit.

A small smile is the only response he gets when she sits down. As the seconds tick by it's clear to Harvey that she's having trouble. Reaching for her, his hands envelops hers, the connection bringing just as much comfort to him as it does to her. But it's his voice that brings her eyes to meet his. "Hey, it's just me. Whatever it is. Whatever you need. I'm here. Just let me help".

She really doesn't know where to begin, but obviously Harvey had imagined the worst, so she does her best to put his mind at ease.

"It's okay Harvey. I'm not sick. Jeffrey Thompson is one of the best fertility doctors in New York".

It certainly gets his attention while a hundred questions start whirling around Harvey's head.

"Not quite a year ago I had decided to investigate what sort of options were available to become a single parent"

"You wanted to have a baby?" he says softly, trying to absorb the information being given.

"Yeah. Part of me has always wanted a family, but life gets in the way and I guess… I never really met someone that I could imagine having that with that also wanted me. So after _a lot _of thought and before it got too late, I decided to do it on my own". Still teary she gives him a weak smile.

It takes him a minute for it to sink it. Eventually he lines up the dates, "So when Mike and Rachel announced their pregnancy…."

"I had just had my first appointment the day before" she confirms.

"Did Rachel know?"

Shaking her head "No. She didn't. I haven't told anybody. Well, except you".

"Why? Why didn't you talk to anyone about this? He says, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

Shrugging as she leaned back on the bedhead, curling herself into her side to face Harvey she tries to explain her reasoning. "I guess... It just felt like such a big decision, one that only I could make and I didn't want other peoples' opinions clouding my judgement". Truth be told she knew what Rachel would say and her mother and even Louis for that matter and it all went along the lines of _"that's great but what about Harvey?"_ and part of her wasn't ready to hear it or explain it.

Truly at a loss for words. Harvey didn't quite know how to feel about what she had just told him. Harvey scrambles to say something, "Donna… I don't know what to say. How far into this did you get?"

"Pretty far. Turns out for almost 38 my fertility is still pretty good so he recommended I try insemination before IVF"

"Wow. Okay, so this appointment tomorrow is for…"

"An ultrasound to see where I'm at in my cycle and go through donor selection".

It's the thought of this that makes Harvey's heart sink. He knows he has no right to feel the possession he does over her but the idea of her having someone else's baby makes his anxiety peak.

His mouth is dry as he struggles to get the words out, "So you were just going to use an anonymous donor?"

Unable to look him in the eye, she turns her gaze down to their hands, "Uh-huh".

"You never thought about asking someone you knew?" he says, attempting to sound indifferent while it felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"No. It's a huge commitment from someone, even if they weren't going to be involved as a parent. It's easier this way, fewer strings attached. And who would I ask anyway?"

He feels his own face flush before he can school his features but she's quicker on the uptake.

"Harvey…" the way she whispers his name cuts right through him, but he needs to know.

"What? I'm just… why didn't you… ask me?"

He sees the sadness in her eyes despite the smile on her face.

"Think back Harvey. What we were like a year ago?"

He gets it, how they almost lost each other. She knows he knows but something inside her tells her that she needs to speak about it.

"I'd just kissed you. I resigned and you broke up with Paula and yeah I came back but one thing you were very clear on was that you didn't want more. And call me crazy but asking you to father my child would be the very definition of "more".

Harvey curses himself for ever uttering those words to her as she wipes a tear from her cheek.

"I guess you're right. But what about now? Things are so different", not quite getting what Harvey was implying Donna answered the questions she _thought _he was asking.

"I know. Which is why I've decided I'm not going to go through with it. I'll be calling to cancel that appointment tomorrow".

"But Donna, you've wanted this for so long -"

"It's okay Harvey. I actually feel really at peace with my decision. And besides, it wouldn't be fair on you or Henry. We've gone through so much. It just doesn't feel right anymore. And if it only took an hour of soul searching then maybe it never was the right choice in the first place."

As much as it would kill him to see her have a baby that wasn't his, he didn't want to be the one stopping her from having something she wanted so badly. Above anything else she deserved to be happy, and if this is what would make her happy then so be it.

"You don't need to worry about being fair to me or Henry. You're so selfless in everything you do, maybe take some more time to think about it?"

She smiles at him, thankful that he has taken this all so well. "Harvey, you and Henry will be part of whatever decisions I make from now on. We're pretty much a package deal now" she says lightly before continuing. "Besides, the last 4 weeks with the two of you have shown me that I never would have been able to do this by myself, so maybe it's best that I didn't anyway. Poor kid right?" her voice softer as she becomes teary again.

The tenderness in his voice matches hers as he leans in closer, their positions in the bed now a mirror image of each other. "That's ridiculous, any baby would be lucky to have you as their mom. And you would never have to worry about doing it on your own. You could employ me to be your security guard to stop Louis turning up at all hours with really weird advice. And… as we've discovered, I'm better at burping! So you've pretty much got a two for one deal right there". His words leave her laughing as she wipes away the last of her tears.

As a comfortable silence washes over them, Harvey squeezes her hand, "Thank you for telling me".

"Thank you for being patient with me. You were right, by the way. If the tables were turned I would have bulldozed you into telling me what was wrong. So I'm sorry I snapped at you" she admits sheepishly.

Before Harvey could reply Henry's cries pierce the room. Staying put while Harvey brings Henry in she couldn't help but feel like she was the lucky one. Handing him over to Donna while he got back into bed she couldn't help but chuckle at the infant, who, despite the hour was wide awake.

Laying him against her legs she feels Harvey slide in next to her. "I can't believe he has so much of his own personality he has already".

With a hand wrapped around each of her index fingers, she talks to him lovingly while Harvey watches on in silent adoration of the woman next to him.

"Hey handsome! Why are you awake huh? Did you feel like you were missing out?" as Donna was kissing his little hands Henry took the moment to give Donna and Harvey his first smile.

The reaction it got out of both Donna and Harvey was nothing short of amusing to Henry and typical of any parent getting to witness one of their babies "firsts". He continued to grin at his parents until he grew sleepy again and fell asleep in his mother's arms, who by that time had started to fall asleep herself. Donna had barely registered the baby being taken from her arms and nestled next to her as she sunk down into the pillows feeling Harvey's warmth beside her.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking just before the sun rises, Donna takes a moment to register her surroundings. She'd be lying if she said that she had never thought about what it would be like to wake up in Harvey Specter's bed but looking across at him in the grey morning light, the sight of Henry lying in the middle of the bed with Harvey's protective arm wrapped around him was certainly not one that she had expected. Unable to help the butterflies invading her stomach at the sight of them sleeping soundly. With Henry's little arms resting above his head and Harvey's mouth slightly agape, Donna is pretty sure she's never seen anything more adorable, a term that she would have never associated Harvey with but it fits, just like fatherhood fits him.

Realising she had fallen asleep with her pants on, Donna reaches into her back pocket for her phone. Trying her best not to rouse the sleeping duo she takes a few photos of them knowing that of all the pictures she has taken in recent weeks, these would be some of her favourites. Deciding against going back to her own bed, she lays back down snuggling closer to the two. Feeling sleep drawing her in, she becomes aware of Harvey moving, his legs intertwining with hers and though she's not normally one to cuddle in bed, he, as it always seems to be, is the exception to the rule. Almost completely under, she's not quite sure if it's part of a dream or memories past or if she actually feels Harveys hand reaching for hers but as their fingers lock together, the thought of it leaves a smile on her face.

x-x-x-

Seeing her falling asleep with Henry in her arms after her revelation that evening, he couldn't help but look at this amazing woman who gave so much of herself and asked so little in return. Not sure she'd even want to sleep there with him but didn't have it in his heart to wake her, instead choosing to place Henry between them, allowing her to roll comfortably on her side, Donna was already sleeping peacefully by the time Harvey himself had got into bed and turned the lights out.

He feels the squirming next to him before managing to open his eyes. Henry was still in bed with him, sucking his fingers and erratically kicking his little legs. Drawing his attention away from the baby, Harvey looks across to see the other side of the bed empty. The sight of Donna sleeping in his bed had literally been the stuff his dreams were made of and to see that at some point in the night, decided that she didn't want to stay disappointed him more that he was willing to admit. As he moved a hand over her side of the bed he felt the still warm sheets, only then becoming aware of the smell of coffee drifting in from the kitchen.

They smiled at each other shyly as Donna re-entered the room, a coffee in one hand and a bottle for Henry in the other. Moving to sit up against the headboard, Harvey accepted the coffee with a quiet "thank you", stunned that real life now seemed to be faintly mirroring his dreams. They had only shared a bed he kept telling himself, with a baby between them no less. And yet there was now an awareness that something between them had shifted and couldn't be ignored. Not after what he felt when she'd told him about her plans for starting a family that didn't include him or the sense of comfort he had knowing she was sleeping next to him and the discontent in seeing her gone, however briefly the next morning.

So preoccupied with his daydream, he hadn't noticed Donna had got back into bed, scooped up Henry and was now giving him his morning feed.

"I'm going to miss these lazy mornings", already beginning to feel the loss of their special time with Henry before returning to the crazy schedules that come with the jobs they both had. As her gaze moves away from Henry she catches Harvey already looking at her, his soft eyes cutting straight through her

"What?" she says gently with a bashful smile.

Shaking his head, though he agrees with her. "Nothing. I'm going to miss them too. It feels like we've been going non-stop for years. I didn't realise how much I needed to slow down and take a breath. After everything that's happened in the last few months it makes you think about what's really important in life".

Even though it mightn't be necessary, Harvey still feels the need to explain his actions from last night. Stalling, ever so slightly, he takes Henry from her and once settled over his shoulder, passes his coffee cup to her, earning him a look of sincere gratitude as she takes in her first hit of caffeine for the day.

Pretending to be more preoccupied with burping Henry than he really was, Harvey slips the events of the night before into conversation, "Hey, ahh… I hope you don't mind that I didn't wake you last night. After everything that happened yesterday, I just thought..."

Not wanting to think too deeply on his own reasons for not waking her, she decides on keeping it light. Tut-tutting at Harvey as she eyes him over the rim of her cup, Donna can't help but enjoy taunting him, "Of all the ways I thought you could get me into your bed Harvey Specter, coercing me into disclosing my plans to have a baby definitely wasn't one of them", unable to help herself from giggling towards the end.

Giving him back the coffee cup, Donna wiggles her way out of bed, strutting towards the bathroom, and in Harvey's opinion, looking impossibly good for someone that slept in yesterday's clothes. But it only takes a second and he's right back with her.

"Hey! Does this mean you've thought about how I'd get you into bed… admit it, you have haven't you!?" cheekily calling out while still sitting in bed, a baby in one hand and a coffee cup in another.

Not even attempting to give him an answer, she simply looks back and smiles sweetly as she closes the bathroom door, leaving him with "He's puked all down your back, by the way".

Not the answer he was expecting, "What!? Ahhh buddy, c'mon…" Harvey says with fake annoyance as he looked behind his shoulder, hearing Donna laughing behind the door.

"She'll be the death of me" he huffs as he attempts to clean up himself and Henry, resigned to the fact that Donna Paulsen well and truly had his number.

xxxxx

It's when he watches her unpack and repack Henry's bag for the third time, that he feels like he needs to intervene. Sliding a glass of her favourite red wine towards her, she looks up a Harvey briefly before returning to her task.

"Donna, stop".

She gives an exasperated sigh "I just want to make sure he has everything he needs tomorrow. What if I forget something and he's really upset the whole day because- "

"Does he have bottles and formula?"

"Yes"

"Good. Does he have diapers and extra outfits?

"Yes"

"Then he has everything he needs. You have done an amazing job of making sure everything is organised for him to start daycare tomorrow and us to go back to work and now you need to _ RELAX" _

"But what about this" she says waving a blanket, one that Harvey recognised as one of Henry's favourites, at him. He knew she was anxious about Henry being away from them and he could completely understand why, apart from the few visitors they had from friends and family Henry had barely been out of their sight since the day they picked him up from the hospital. With both of them going back to work full time and Henry being in daycare 5 days a week it was going to be a huge adjustment for all three of them.

Taking the blanket from her, he steps forward, looking into the bag seeing that along with everything else he needed she had also included a comforter sleep toy that Harvey's mom had given Henry a few weeks prior. He looked at her, biting her lip, knowing she was waiting for him to say something. But as he folded up the blanket and put it the bag he said, "you've done a great job Donna, you haven't missed a thing".

She looked at him indignantly as she placed the bag next to Henry's car seat, "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Diffusing her immediately, he puts the glass of wine in her hand before he replies, "_No_, I think you're an amazing mom. But I also think you've more than earnt that drink, it's been a crazy week and you deserve to unwind".

Walking to the lounge they both sit down, closer than is necessary given the size of the couch but neither mention that as they take their first sips of wine. Resting the glass in her lap Donna looks out towards the balcony and the view before her, "It has been a crazy week hasn't it. At least he went down without too much of a fuss tonight. Makes a nice change from the last few days".

"I don't blame him though, I'd be crying and uncomfortable too if someone stabbed me in both legs at the same time. That doctor and nurse were brutal. Poor kid"

A laugh slips out involuntarily as she raises the glass to her mouth. Turning towards Harvey, she looks at him, her eyes sparkling. "Stop being so dramatic! He wasn't stabbed Harvey he was having vaccinations. Although you should count yourself lucky that there was a doctor and nurse there, you looked pretty green under the gills for a while…" she teases.

Harvey scoffs, enjoying their banter but eager to prove his point. "I most certainly was not green under the gills. Something you would have noticed had you actually been looking in our direction Donna, don't think I didn't see you look away when they gave him the shots".

She can only pretend to be offended because he was absolutely right.

Oh how he loves a speechless Donna Paulsen. He leans in towards her and pokes her gently in the side for good measure, getting her to squirm as her cheeks flushed. "Uh-huh, yeah, I got you haven't I? It wasn't a coincidence that you happened to hand him over to me right before they asked who was going to hold him while he had them either was it? I noticed that too!"

"Oh you noticed huh?" she says sarcastically, now leaning in towards him.

Reaching over her to grab the remote to turn on the TV, it leaves her almost leaning against him, her breath hitched as he settles his arm on the top of the couch seemingly unfazed at their proximity. Her gaze hadn't left him when he replied, a smirk on his face but his voice carrying much more meaning, "When it comes to you, yeah I notice Donna".

"Nice to know," she said softly, her attention now drawn to the television.

The blush doesn't leave her face even as she tries to hide it by taking another sip from her glass, it makes Harvey secretly proud because not only after all these years could they still get the same reaction out of each other when they walked the line between what they were and what they could have. But ever so slowly, what they _could have,_ seemed to be getting much clearer.

Leaning her head against the couch, most of the weight ends up on Harvey's forearm but he's certainly not complaining. As she sighs deeply, for a moment he thinks something may have upset her. It's only when Donna turns slightly to give him an unimpressed look and comes out with, "I can't believe you've got me watching Survivor"

"It's an underrated show" he responds confidently with a wide grin.

"I feel like I hate myself a little more everytime we watch it".

Harvey rolls his eyes at her while moving to change the channel, "If you hate it that much, we'll watch something else". But before he could do anything she snatches the remote, "No don't!... I need to see who gets voted off"

The look on Harvey's face morphs from confused to victorious. "_Need_?"

Crossing her arms, Donna is riled further by his look, "Yes _need _Harvey, hence my self hatred".

He can't help but laugh at her now, a hearty belly laugh that Donna had rarely heard from Harvey but it's infectious and she's soon laughing right along with him.

"I love it, it's like a dirty little secret to you isn't it?" he finally gets out as his laughter slowly dies down. "What else you got stored up in that brain of yours Paulsen", he says jovially, tugging gently on her hair.

Swatting him away playfully, "that's for me to know and for you to _never _find out. And I'll thank you to keep this little bit of information to yourself, otherwise every single partner, associate and secretary will find out how much of a softie Harvey Specter is because he cried when his son got his shots".

She ends her poor attempt at a threat by pointing her finger at him but it's quickly covered by Harvey's hand and pushed down to rest between them.

"How are we back at this again? Poor deflection Donna, frankly I'm disappointed, not to mention that not a single word of your accusation is true - "

"You definitely had red eyes" she accuses.

He was loath to admit it but Donna did have a point, knowing that his boy was hurting and he couldn't do a thing to stop it felt like a punch to the gut.

"My kid was in pain and red eyes is still not crying, but if you want to argue the point then I guess you were crying too".

Jesus he had her again, she tried her best to put on a brave face but seeing Henry's content little face crumple with pain and start to wail she couldn't help her chest tighten and her heart clench. Then it happened all over again (albeit for a much better reason) when she saw Harvey comforting him and holding him close.

Seeing that her mind had drifted for a moment Harvey waits for her to return. With a soft smile and his eyes full of warmth Harvey squeezes her hand gently. She squeezes back, giving him a grin, "You were really good with him by the way, _are _really good with him. And you were right, they were brutal, poor little thing".

"Thank you!" he says with exasperation, "and you can be the on to hold him next time, I swear he looked at me like I was the one that did it to him.

Conceding defeat, Donna turns to face Harvey, "You managed to calm him down in less than a minute. If I was the one holding him you would have ended up consoling the both of us".

"See it wasn't that hard was it?" he says with a pretentious tone that Donna knows is put on just for her.

Taking her turn to poke him in the side, she teases, "You're awful!"

"You love me".

The words escaped without thought and Harvey immediately wants to shove them back in his mouth. Not because he didn't wish with every ounce of energy he had that it were true but because if she didn't, it would be a few less bitter pill for him to swallow if it was all left unsaid.

"… I mean… what I meant was..."

Donna had a split second to decide if this was going to turn into a "thing" or not, knowing just how damaging those words could be when they were thrown around. She could tell Harvey hadn't planned on saying what he said. What he meant by it was something she definitely wasn't willing to unwrap tonight. It did however, give her the opportunity to use his own words to make him think about _how_ she might love him.

"It's okay Harvey, I know you love me too, right?", attempting to make her words sound indifferent, with no assumption that his words were anymore than a reference to their friendship.

"Of course" he answers without hesitation, surprising Donna again.

"Good" she says softly with a hint of a smile on her face and an expression that Harvey can't decipher as she grows silent. Turning away from him, she releases his hand and goes back to watching Survivor. Both of them shocked by the lack of awkwardness they had been expecting

With Donna's attention diverted he gets the chance to exhale and get a handle on his thoughts

_So if the way he loved her was becoming clearer to him, perhaps Donna was experiencing the same thing?_ _Was the way she felt about him changing? _He could tell that their flirting had been kicked up a notch in the last few weeks as they settled into living together and the rawness of their grief subsided but maybe that was because they were spending so much time together. _Would all of it change again once they go back to work tomorrow?_

Harvey normally wouldn't entertain these thoughts of her for this long. With the well established belief that the idea of a "them" was off limits, he made a concerted effort to push it to the back of his consciousness until the next blond or brunette walked by and grabbed his attention. For the longest time the physical distraction was enough to get him by, so long as Donna was still part of his life in some capacity. Not anymore though, it hadn't been for a long time if he was honest with himself.

x-x-x-x-

"All I'm saying was that it was our first time, we're going to get better at it".

Harvey's statement gains the attention of an older woman standing next to Donna and Harvey as they wait for Ray to pull up outside his building. Looking down at Henry in his carseat, then to Harvey, she leans in and gestures towards the baby and whispers loud enough for Donna to hear

"If that's what happened after your first time I'd say you two did just fine".

The look of shock evident in Harvey's face forces Donna to turn away, pursing her lips together in an attempt to hold her laughter in. Harvey, recovering quickly, sees the humour in the situation and with a mischievous grin, walks towards the cab she was waiting for and holds the door open for her.

"Ma'am our first time certainly changed my life and while it didn't make him I haven't been able to look at strawberries and whipped cream the same way since"

"HARVEY!" Donna chastises her cheeks instantly blushing.

His only response is a cheeky wink as the lady tugs on his sleeve, pulling him closer to her as she settles into the cab. "That wife of yours is a catch, I'd be hanging on tight to her!" She says with a wink of her own.

He feels the tips of his ears heat up at the lady's assumption but he doesn't bother to correct her. "I'm a lucky man and we both know it" Harvey says with a smile.

Closing the cab door he turns towards Donna. Despite her tilted head and raised eyebrow he knows he's not in any real trouble.

"What? We're not in the office!" Is his only defence as Ray finally arrives.

"Cute, Harvey. But don't think that's getting you out of talking about making our mornings work a little more smoothly than today".

Harvey can't help but admire her as she slid Henry into the middle seat of the sedan ensuring his seat was anchored correctly before getting in herself. It certainly wasn't the first time she had caught his eye, the only difference being was that he was normally a little more discreet when casting his eye over her. A Donna fan in every way, Harvey become rather skilled in observing her from afar but seeing her clad in a long sleeved maroon dress that clung to every curve, completely at home in his home, it was her reaching up into a cupboard in his kitchen that had stopped him in his tracks.

_Turning around after taking a cup down from the cupboard she finds Harvey leaving his room, tie hanging around his neck, doing up his cuffs but his attention very much on her._

_"Are you going to be this slow every morning?" she teases._

"_Hey, I let you shower first while I got Henry dressed. If you had gone with my first suggestion the tables would definitely be turned."_

_She giggles while pouring their first coffee of the day, "Harvey we are not showering together, end of story". _

_Hungry and clearly upset at his lack of attention this morning, Henry takes the moment to start protesting from his bouncer in the living room. _

"_It was just a suggestion" he says lightly as he moves across the room to pick up Henry. Making his way back to the bench Donna slides a bottle across to him before replying. _

"_One that I am firmly shutting down" she says with a smile but definitely leaving no room for negotiation._

_As Henry settles down, happy to have finally been given his breakfast Harvey looks back at Donna. "Look I get it, we're both used to our own routines when we get ready for work and in the last,what?... four weeks we haven't had any pressure to get ourselves up and organised at the same time. There was always going to be some kinks to work out when we decided to do this. This is just one of them. Now… if you'll excuse me I need to have a word with this young man here…"_

_Gazing back at Henry their eyes lock, the boy appearing to hang off Harvey's every word._

"_I know it's been a little crazy here this morning but today is a very big day for you. It's your first day at daycare. That's right! So you have to promise to be on your best behaviour and not fuss when we drop you off okay? And before you know it we'll be back to pick you up and take you home". _

_Donna wasn't sure if it was the way Harvey was talking to Henry as he fed him or the way he looked, half ready for work but still devastatingly handsome that made her heart skip a beat. Regardless of the reasons behind her heightened state of arousal, Donna can't help but smile at him. Catching her out as he makes his way to the kitchen bench, his own smile now mirroring hers. _

"_So you read him the riot act huh?" Donna asks as she moves in closer to Harvey to take Henry off his hands. Distracted briefly by her proximity and the signature scent of her perfume, Harvey replies with "He's going to be the best behaved baby there"._

_With a light chuckle and a knowing grin Donna looks straight at Harvey, "We'll see mister. Now go finished getting ready, you're going to make us late!_

Arriving early to make sure Henry's first drop off went smoothly, the trio are alone in the elevator and Donna's nerves had returned with full force. Reaching across to take hold of Donna's hand, Harvey gives her a look of understanding as he begins to rub the back of her hand.

Handing Henry over to the staff in the babies room was difficult, even for Harvey. They had assured them both that a quick drop-off was best as it allowed him to settle quickly and get used to the new environment. But when it came time to say goodbye it wasn't that easy, especially when he began to cry as Donna was about to hand him over. Soothing him quickly while softly whispering in his ear, "Hey, I thought your daddy spoke to you about this? No fussing remember, otherwise mommy will never be able to let you go". Kissing his head gently, she feels Harvey's hand at the small of her back as she finally hands him over to Casey, the lead staff member of the babies room.

Walking back out to the small reception area by the elevators, Donna tries to regulate her breathing. She had no idea that leaving him would be as hard as it was.

"You know we're taking it a lot harder than he is right?" she hears Harvey speak softly next to her. Right now she doesn't have it in her to reply, barely managing to nod her head in agreeance. It's only when she looks up at him, their eyes meeting, reflecting the same sadness that she instinctively moves into him as his arms open for her. The contact immediately calms them both as they take a moment. Feeling Harvey rest his cheek atop her head, Donna exhales for what feels like the first time since they entered the building. She smiles faintly as she feels his voice reverberate through her, "the day will be over before we know it.''

Replying, "I know" as her hand slides down his arm. Pushing away slightly she feels him tighten his grip on her, clearly not ready to end their embrace. Content to stay as they are for as long as Harvey needed it, Donna moves her hand, now resting on his chest, poking him gently. "Softie" she teases with no real meaning behind it.

She can feel him smile before he says "only with you two" while moving his hands away from her. Donna only moves back slightly, busying herself with straightening Harvey's tie, "I promise not to tell" is her only reply as she smoothes down his lapel, happy with her work.

Pressing the button for the elevator, Harvey once again places his hand at the small of Donna's back. "C'mon, we're still early. Let's get a coffee from downstairs". Relaxing into his touch as they walk into the elevator together, Donna presses the button for the ground floor.

"Coffee sounds amazing".


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello friends! This was a mammoth chapter to write. It's dialogue heavy but it also includes a few of my favourite things from season 8 and a few things that would have been beyond amazing to see on screen. Anyways… thanks again for your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Jess. **

Busy making her third cup of coffee for the morning, Donna had failed to notice Gretchen appear beside her.

"Good Morning"

Almost dropping the milk, Donna gasps, "Gretchen, Jesus you scared me!"

Stepping back to take a good look at her, Gretchen shakes her head. "I hate to say it Red but you look like you've been put through the ringer"

Stifling a yawn, Donna eventually manages to reply "mmmhmm… Baby"

"Which one?" Gretchen responds with a laugh.

Laughing herself, more out of exhaustion than anything, "The small one… Although if I'm being honest the big one isn't helping either"

Sliding in closer and lowering her voice despite them being the only ones in the kitchen, Gretchen whispers, "are you saying Harvey's keeping you up at night?"

Her words were enough to stimulate Donna into a higher level of consciousness, looking around to ensure that they weren't overheard she then gives Gretchen a friendly nudge, "not like _that. _What I meant was… you know what, never mind. It's the sleep deprivation talking. This week Henry has decided that his favourite awake time is from 2 til 4 am and it's killing me".

In the four weeks since Donna and Harvey had returned to work Gretchen, while always a good friend had become a great support and a fountain of information for Donna as she managed to find a better balance between work and home while patiently answering her many questions on babies. It was abundantly clear that she missed Rachel dearly and struggled with her loss at the same time she was embracing motherhood and so Gretchen more than happily took on the role of confidante and "work mom".

Concerned for her friend, the motherly tone in Gretchen's voice come through, "Well I hope Harvey isn't lumping this all on you. Dad's definitely need to do their fair share too".

"Oh it's not that, Harvey's great with him, it was my night to get up to him that's all. Although even when Harvey's up Henry is very vocal about not wanting to go back to sleep. No… the reason Harvey's been keeping me up is that, I guess…the last few days he's started to act _differently _at home and I know we're both really busy, especially with our hours restructured but I can tell he's been avoiding me in the office too"

"Differently how?"

"I get the feeling I'm now interfering in his personal space. He's been kinda standoff-ish but not angry. I can tell that he's right on the verge of saying something sometimes but then he just goes back to, well you know, Harvey.

She stops making her own coffee to face Donna, "Red you have been in that man's personal space for the last 13 years. I doubt he'd be having an issue with it now".

"I don't know Gretchen, it's different now. We live together, we're around each other all the time and I feel like just me being there is starting to get on his nerves but he's Harvey so he doesn't say anything and I know him, Gretchen, it's going to compound until he just explodes and I don't want that, for either of us. Maybe it's time I moved back to my place".

The sadness in her voice is evident as she stirs her coffee. Knowing the both of them as well as she did, there was a definite change in the way Donna and Harvey interacted with each other. The New York legal community in general knew of the remarkable partnership the two shared. But when they came back from leave, anyone who knew them by more than a glance could tell something was different. They were closer, of course but the whispered conversations into each others ear or the hand at the small of Donna's back as the walked to the elevator had not gone unnoticed. Harvey was as protective as ever but now he seemed softer with her and _always_ eager to make her smile while Donna, though dealing with a shocking loss emitted a radiance and had a smile that rarely left her face. Most days they arrived at the firm together and if they could help it, they left together too, one of them picking up Henry before going back up to the offices to collect the other. Their time spent together after Mike and Rachel's passing had clearly been beneficial for both of them and without a doubt that little boy was loved immeasurably by Donna and Harvey.

"Did something happen between the two of you to set it off?" Gretchen inquires.

Thinking back to the previous weekend, Donna failed to come up with anything that stood out.

"Not really, I was doing yoga on the balcony when he came in from his run. I was in the middle of a high lunge when I saw him looking at me. He didn't really say anything, just said hi and left me to it while he got cleaned up. But since then, I feel like things have been a little _off". _

This kid must really be doing a number on her for her to be this off her game but then again when it came to Harvey and his feelings, especially ones that concerned her, there was always a sizable blindspot.

"He hasn't had a problem with me doing anything like that in the past, he even picks me up most of the time after my Saturday classes and - what?"

Gretchen chuckling interrupts her, "Donna, if you were only wearing a sports bra and yoga pants he could have walked in while you were in the middle of doing the dishes and the same thing would have happened. But instead he got the added bonus of seeing you bent into the shape of a pretzel".

"He doesn't see me like that Gretchen" she says, doing her best to make her voice sound even and unaffected by her friends insinuation.

Despite not believing a word of what just came out of Donna's mouth she also knew when to stop pushing, especially when it came to the enigma that was Donna and Harvey. Deciding to steer the conversation in a slightly different direction, "Then maybe the two of you do need some space." Seeing the hurt flash across her friends face, fearing that Donna's own words may have been correct, Gretchen is quick to elaborate on what she meant.

"You have been spending _all _your time together. You've both gone from working 80 hours a week to almost half that, but then throw a newborn baby and living together into the mix, it doesn't leave a whole lot of time for just you. Maybe Harvey is starting to feel it too".

"You're right. And I guess being so tired this week, I have been a little bit cranky with him" Donna says sheepishly, easily recalling her scolding him after he tripped and sent pots and pans crashing to the floor in an attempt to steady himself. The result was waking Henry after it had taken Donna an hour to get him to sleep, Harvey feeling her wrath until she noticed that is was a stray shoe that he tripped over. One that belonged to hers. She was quick to apologise but Harvey didn't want to hear it as he disappeared into her bedroom to settle Henry.

"So go out, have a few drinks and blow off some steam. You'll feel better for it"

"You're right Gretchen, thank you. There are a few things coming up that I was thinking about cancelling, but I think I'll go. It'll be good for me, won't it?" sounding slightly unsure by then end.

Gretchen smiles knowingly, "It will. Now stop worrying. Both your babies will be just fine and waiting for you when you get home".

xoxo

It's only half way through the morning when his phone disrupts his already flimsy concentration. Seeing the caller, he answers on the third ring.

"Hey, what's up dickhead?"

"Holy shit, you have never answered the phone that quickly for me before. I expected to leave a voicemail and for you to call me back in 3 days… maybe. Must be a slow day at the office". He chuckles.

Swinging his chair away from his desk, Harvey shakes his head at his brothers light-hearted jab. "And why exactly were you calling again Marcus?"

"Just checking in with my brother, that okay?"

"It is". Harvey says, still suspicious.

"Calm down, there's no hidden surprises with this call. How are you?

"I'm fine, same old I guess", He says, attempting to sound preoccupied with work.

"Yeah? And how's my nephew doing?"

Despite his fatigue and the million thoughts going through his head, Harvey smiles when thinking about Henry. "He's good, smiling now and babbling away. He sleeps when he feels like it, which is never when we want to but I'm hoping that's temporary, right?"

He can't help but laugh at his brother, the mighty Harvey Specter struggling with getting a baby to sleep like everyone else. "He will. Might take a while but he'll get there. How's your girl?"

"Marcus" he warns.

Clearly hitting a sore point, Marcus decides to press a little harder in a way that only little brothers can.

"What?"

"Stop it".

"Stop what? I was only asking -"

"No. You weren't.

"Something has definitely got you wound up. What's the matter Harvey?"

"Nothings the matter Marcus"

Through the bickering he could tell that something was genuinely bothering Harvey. "Bullshit. There's something going on with you and if it's not related to Henry or work, I'm guessing it's got to do with your much hotter house-mate".

Harvey stood up and walked to the corner of his office, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to relieve some tension. He knew he needed to get this out. He spent half the week trying to get his head out of the clouds and the other half out of the gutter. Either way, thoughts of a particular red-head were starting to drive him insane and he knew Donna was starting to pick up on his mood. Adding to his despondency he'd caught himself out several times this week attempting to dial Mike's number only to stop himself at the last second when he realised the call would never be answered. Harvey took a deep breath while Marcus waited patiently for his brother.

"Things with Donna have been… frustrating".

"Frustrating _how_?" Marcus had a feeling that he knew exactly how Harvey was frustrated but it wouldn't hurt him to talk about what was going on, in fact it would ultimately be to his benefit if it meant he finally pulled his head out of his ass and saw what had been right in front of him for so long.

"I dunno. Things between us have always been… She's always been, different. And since everything with Mike and Rachel and Henry we've gotten a lot closer but its still… and now we're living together and we spend so much time together…"

Still unsure on what was wrong with Harvey, Marcus probes further, "So you're saying you're over living with her?"

"What? No, not at all. It's just that…"

"Harvey, you're gonna have to give me something to work with here"

"I can't stop thinking about her" he confesses, turning quickly towards the entrance of his office, wary of unwelcome eyes and ears.

The penny drops instantly and Marcus smirks, "Oh. So you're _that _sort of frustrated. Well, I don't blame you, she's gorgeous and for some mysterious reason she's put up with you for how many years now? I can see why you'd want to sample the goods, kinda surprised you haven't by now…"

"Marcus that's enough!" he chastises, not appreciating how he was talking about Donna even if it was in jest. It seems that even his own brother wasn't immune from Harvey's protective nature when it came to her.

Harvey knew Marcus would enjoy this, which is exactly why he was reluctant to go into any detail about what tipped him over the edge. It certainly didn't help that he was in his longest dry spell since starting college. He had managed to deal with seeing her in barely anything as she wandered through his bedroom and into the bathroom in the morning to get ready for work. They happily sat as close as they could on the couch in the evenings without it being considered cuddling. There had even been a few instances where he had inadvertently copped a feel when he was taking Henry from her arms, resulting in them both blushing as he apologised. But this week had been almost unbearable, the lid to pandora's box had well and truly been opened, making his thoughts dirtier and his showers colder.

_The second he walked through the door last weekend and saw her out on the balcony he couldn't help but picture her body wrapped around his. Instantly recalling what it felt like all those years ago, the way she felt and responded to his touch, the sounds she made, how she tasted. He had never forgotten, as much as he tried to do as she asked and put it out of his mind. Watching her move through different poses, Harvey feels his pulse quicken and his body respond. He moved further down the corridor, eager to escape her line of sight when she happened to look up and see him. "Hey" she said breathlessly, still in the middle of her pose. "Hi", he responded, keen to be looking at anything but her. _

"_I'm uhh, just going to clean up" gesturing to the bathroom, making a quick exit and failing to see the confused look on her face. _

Marcus' voice brings him back to the present. "Okay, okay. Sorry. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Taking a seat on his couch Harvey sighs into the phone, feeling no closer to a solution than when he started talking to his brother. "I don't know Marcus".

Marcus knew that Harvey's feelings for Donna were much more than professional or platonic. That was evident even when their father was still alive. It was just taking a lot longer for Harvey to acknowledge and act on those feelings, it didn't help matters when it was so hard to get a reading on where he was at. Cajoling his brother into answering him would never work because he didn't share feelings. Ever. At least not with him. Marcus knew that if he was ever going to get first hand information on what Harvey felt for Donna, he was going to have to go the long way.

"What do you mean "you don't know", I don't get it. This has never been a problem for you Harvey. Just go to a bar, pick up whoever catches your eye. Tension relieved. Problem solved".

"I can't" Harvey says, his frustration growing.

"Sure you can, I mean it wouldn't suggest bringing whoever you pick up back to your place but -"

"I mean it's not enough anymore Marcus! It was fine, for a long time. One-night stands were easier, less pressure, no baggage. I wasn't ready for anything more than that. But with everything that's happened in the last few months, hell the last year. It's made me think a lot about my life and the future and who I want in it. I want more. And when I look at who I want it with…

"You see her… I get it Harvey". Marcus says softly, a hint of anguish in his voice but happy his brother had got it out all the same.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring all this on you. I haven't even asked how you and Katie are doing…" Harvey says apologetically.

Hesitantly Marcus answers, "We're… amicable. But do me a favour and let me give you one piece of advice. And remember this is coming from the man who let the most amazing woman he's ever met and his marriage slip through his fingers…. Don't wait too long Harvey, she's right in front of you. Be honest. You need to tell her how you feel".

Resembling a scared little boy, Harvey's reply sounds strangled. "And if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Then at least you'll know. But isn't it better knowing now than not saying anything and watching some other guy sweep her off her feet because she thought you didn't care?".

Images of her with some faceless guy flash before his eyes. _What if she found someone else? What if she moved out and got married? What would happen to Henry_? Feeling all the signs of an impending panic attack coming on Harvey struggles to control his breathing. Eventually he manages to voice his concerns to his brother.

"But we've both been through so much. I don't know if I can just come out and say it and throw all that at her. The way I've been this week I don't even know if she'd believe me".

"Find a way Harvey. You need to let her know. She deserves that from you. Start showing her how you love her, even if it's not all at once" Marcus says firmly.

Finding some strength in his voice, Harvey finally answers, "I'll try. I will. Thank you Marcus"

"Learn from my mistakes brother. Good luck"

Hanging up Harvey takes a moment to digest everything that was said between him and his brother. He knew he had to try, for both their sakes. He only hoped he would have the fortitude to go through with it when the time came.

xoxox

That afternoon Donna wanders into his office, stopping at the edge of his desk. "Hey, you got a second?"

Looking up from his laptop, he could sense trepidation in her voice even if she tried to mask it from her face. "Of course, what's going on?"

"You remember how I was talking about us taking on more pro-bono cases?"

"I do"

"Well Samantha has agreed to take on a charity for "at risk girls" that my friend Peggy is involved with. They have a fundraising gala on tonight and hadn't planned on going but then I thought it might be nice to get out for a few hours, unwind a little… you don't mind do you?" she says twisting her hands in front of her.

He smiles at her softly, looking into her eyes, "Of course I don't mind, Donna you know you don't have to ask me"

Smiling back at him hesitantly and shrugging her shoulders, "I know, but it's different now, isn't it? I mean with Henry…"

As close as they were before Mike and Rachel had left them and Henry entered their lives, they weren't ones to go into great detail for their plans outside of work. They would undoubtedly tease each other about what they got up to or who they did it with but they never ventured further than that, lest the undercurrent of jealousy and envy start to surface, potentially forcing a conversation that neither were prepared to have. But things were different now, their lines murkier and they both knew it.

"I know. It's fine Donna, I've got a clear calendar so as soon as you leave, Henry and I can have a boys night in"

Immediately feeling like she had _her_ Harvey back, Donna laughs at his plans as she sits on the side of his desk, "Now I'm worried, what should I expect when I get home? Loud music? Booze? A house full of women?"

Looking up towards her as he leans in, his voice barely above a whisper as Donna is drawn into his gaze, "The music will be at a reasonable volume, I promise to be the only one consuming a _modest _amount of alcohol and I think I can speak for the both of us when I say you are the only woman in our lives and that is just the way we like it".

How does he manage to do this to her every single time? She can't help the way her heart begins to thunder in her chest, biting her lip as she considers his words. "That so?"

"It is." he says, holding her stare.

Donna glances down briefly at her fingers as they drum on a stack of files, looking back at him with a demure smile as she slides off the desk but doesn't move any farther, "Well then, I guess should call my guy, he's got a dress to find".

"You're not coming home first?" Harvey asks, trying not to sound disappointed.

Shaking her head "No, I'll finish up some extra work and get changed here".

Leaning back in his chair, Harvey crosses his hands over his stomach "I guess I'll see you at home then?"

"Don't wait up" she says, raising an eyebrow at his as she sashays out of his office, his eyes still glued at her retreating figures as she makes her way back to her office.

Xoxox

It's a little before 1 AM when Donna does her best to enter the apartment as quietly as possible. Fully expecting Harvey and Henry to be asleep, she's taken by surprise to see Harvey up. Thanking god for small mercies, Harvey's back is facing her. Clad only in pajama pants slung low around his hips, Donna takes a moment to admire his strong, toned back. It isn't a moment later that Harvey turns around allowing Donna to take in his bare chest, as her eyes drift downwards she sees Henry on his tummy laid out across Harvey's forearm, his other hand softly patting Henry's back. Standing at each end of the corridor they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Given Donna's tispy state and Harvey's exhaustion they were both slow to hide the fact that they were both blatantly checking each other out. Walking towards Harvey, she sees him hold a finger up to his lips, urging her to be quiet as she approaches the sleeping baby. Standing in front of him, Harvey feels the bottom of Donna's gown brush against his feet. As she bends down to looks at Henry's face, she brushes her fingers over his chubby cheek unaware that Harvey had been staring at her from the time she walked in the door. He'd seen her dressed up for events a hundred times before and she never failed to look stunning, but the way she looked tonight as she walked in the door blew Harvey away. Her hair was straighter, her eyes sparkled and that dress, the way it fit her. He was at a loss for words.

Standing up, Donna looks at Harvey giving him a smile that stops his heart.

"Rough night? Harvey? Harvey!" she says, as loud as she could without waking Henry, she grabs hold of his bicep, squeezing gently. Broken from his trance, he feels the warmth of her touch on his arm and swallows roughly.

"Boy he's really done a number on you tonight hey?" she whispers, putting his distraction down to fatigue.

Harvey nods while smiling down at Henry briefly, "yeah he's been grouchy the whole night, until he puked all over me about an hour ago and then fell asleep like this. Trouble is everytime I go to move him he wakes up again".

Without realising Donna had started rubbing her thumb on his bicep. "You're so good with him,'' she says smiling at him. "Let me get changed and I'll come to your rescue". Giving him a wink as she steps back from him.

"You look beautiful… by the way," he says, his voice stronger and more certain than he ever thought possible.

His words stop her in her tracks. Words that she never expected from him have completely thrown her as she looks at him, mouth agape. Stunned, her only reply is, "Oh… umm… thanks", before turning and walking across the living room.

Watching her walk away, Harvey looks to the sky, cursing himself for being such an idiot and for clearly making her uncomfortable. Stopping just outside her door, she felt compelled and whether it was a combination of dutch courage and her genuine surprise or if it was his words alone, Donna turned around to see him running a hand through his hair.

"You've never called me that… In all these years, you've never said that to me", still astounded while her voice grows shakier toward the end.

Turning towards her, Harvey knows he has no choice but to reply with the truth. The culmination of his cowardice and refusal to acknowledge his feelings are now giving him a front row seat on how it's affected Donna and he knows that the easy way out is no longer an option.

"I know. And I'm sorry but…"

Hitting the nail on the head Donna knows exactly what he's about to say, "It would have made things… awkward" beating him to the punch before turning into her room.

"Yeah.. Hey Donna", catching her looking back at him with trepidation.

"That doesn't mean I didn't think it". His words are rewarded with a smile as she silently enters her room.

"Everyday". He says loud enough for her to hear and he knows she heard it. The door pausing slightly as it's closed.

xoxox

The next day was filled with stolen glances and shy smiles as the conversation from the previous night had stuck firmly in their minds and as the week progressed both Donna and Harvey felt like they were in a good place. The improvement in Harvey's mood was plain for everyone to see.

It was this improvement that saw him at the grocery store the day before getting ingredients to make dinner for them. It had been something of a routine the two of them had when they were on leave. Them taking turns cooking for the other, and despite returning to work and adjusting to a busier routine it was something they tried to stick to at least a few nights a week.

So while he was wandering the isles, thinking of upping the ante and making her something extra special that he saw the Hallmark stand full of cards. He hasn't had to think about that day in particular for years but this year there was more than one reason for it to be celebrated. Knowing right away that he wanted to make that day as special as he could for Donna, he began to put a plan in motion to make it a day she would never forget.

He only hoped he would be able to keep it all a secret from her for the rest of the week.

Xoxo

On her way to collect Henry that friday evening Donna greets Gretchen, already waiting at the elevator with a stack of files in her hands.

"You think you'll be much longer?" Donna inquires

"Hopefully not, I'll be heading up to my son's this weekend. He's having a big family lunch on Sunday"

Attempting to sound pleased for her friend, Donna plasters on her best smile. "That sounds nice. You deserve it Gretchen"

"And you?"

"I sent her gift yesterday, so hopefully it arrives in time and I'll call on Sunday"

"But what about _for _you?"

She was dreading this question because she didn't want to think of the answer. Avoiding eye contact, Donna looks down at her shoes. "I don't know. It's not a big deal anyway. And Harvey really isn't into celebrating these things so I'm not holding my breath". She smiles in an attempt to show that she isn't fussed one way or the other but Gretchen can see straight through it, she only hopes that she will see Donna on Monday with a more genuine smile on her face than the one she has now.

Saturday passed like they normally did now that there was a 10 week old baby in their lives. Working her errands around naps whilst Harvey needed to go into the office for a few hours. They had both made it back home before noon allowing them to meander through Central Park, enjoying the late spring air. It had allowed Donna to be largely preoccupied for most of the day but as the evening turned into night she couldn't help the feeling of disappointment creep in. Harvey had been his usual self. Unsurprisingly, he hadn't mentioned it all week, leading her to suspect that he felt it wasn't a day worth celebrating or perhaps because everything was still so new to them it hadn't crossed his mind?

Nevertheless as she went to bed that night she at least tried to be grateful for the rest she would get after Harvey offered to have Henry with him and grateful that Henry's sleeping had settled and was now going straight back down after his night feed.

…

As Harvey moved silently into her room he takes a moment to observe her. He wasn't lying when he said that he thought she was beautiful. Even as she was now, sprawled across the bed, hugging a pillow close to her, she was breathtaking.

Taking a seat on the side of the bed, Harvey softly calls her name as his hand slips beneath the covers. Finding her shoulder he gently squeezes it and calls her name again. She wakes slowly at first, reluctant to be pulled from her slumber but as she opens her eyes and sees Harvey next to her with Henry in his lap she automatically thinks something is wrong.

Sitting up, she tries not to panic, completely missing Harvey smiling at her in the process. "What is it? What's wrong?"

It's only when Harvey takes her hand and sees his smile that her panic is replaced with confusion. "Happy Mothers Day" he says.

Donna barely manages a "What?", still feeling slightly disoriented after her wake-up call. It isn't until she looks around and sees the beautiful bunch of pink carnations next to her that it clicks.

"Happy Mothers Day Donna" he repeats, his smile growing as her hand covers her mouth, completely overcome with the moment. Looking at him with tears in her eyes all Donna can manage to do is shake her head.

Breathing out she looks at him pointedly, "You're gonna make me cry".

"Oh we're just getting started. Aren't we Henry!" he says as he holds him up against his chest while Henry takes it as his cue to give her the biggest gummy smile she's ever seen. Smiling back at him, she chokes back a laugh when she reads the print on his onesie.

_Happy first Mother's Day Mommy_

_Love Henry_

She takes a moment before whispering, "Harvey" as a solitary tear rolls down her cheek. The word carried so much meaning but the way Harvey was looking at her told her that he understood.

"I just wanted you to know how amazing I think you are. These last 10 weeks I have seen you laugh and cry more than the last 13 years combined. You've taken on so much responsibility and you've done it all without complaint or question. You have shown me the infinite love you have for our son and seeing you with him is the best part of my day. You are _such _a good mom Donna and I'm sorry if I haven't told you enough".

So overwhelmed by the moment all she can manage to do is squeeze Harvey's hand, looking at him in amazement. Letting go, Harvey takes the opportunity to produce a gift bag from beside the bed. Feeling nervous all of a sudden, he hopes that he didn't miss the mark with what he got her. "It's nothing extravagant" he warns her as Henry is placed in the middle of the bed. Silently opening the card first, Harvey finds himself holding his breath.

Looking down at the inscription on the front of the card Donna feels her hands shake as the tears begin to pour. With a shaky breath she looks up at Harvey, flashing the front of the card at him. His eyes are warm as reaches to squeeze her leg over the bed covers. "It's true,'' he says with a smile.

_Little souls find their way to you_

_Whether they're from your womb or someone else's_

Inside the card Harvey had written a sweet note from Henry and himself. Placing the card on the bedside table she then looks at him with playful suspicion as she reaches into the bag and pulls out her first present. The ceramic mug, clearly made by a combined effort, was handpainted.

_I love you this much_

With imprints of Henry's hands arranged in the shape of a heart and his feet on either side of an infinity symbol Donna thought it was just about the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Running her finger over the tiny hands and feet, Donna smiles brightly while leaning over to tickle Henry.

"Looks like someone's been busy!"

"Yeah we had help with that one didn't we buddy,'' Harvey explains.

"Oh?" She says, wondering who he roped in.

"The girls at daycare. We managed to do it while he was asleep" he smiled, showing her how wriggly Henry was when he held his foot in the air. The sight had Donna laughing.

"I figured you should get at least one homemade gift, even if this one was a passive participant" he says, gesturing towards Henry.

"It's beautiful Harvey, I love it. Thank you," genuinely touched that he had gone to such an effort to make something just for her.

The next thing to come out of the bag was a slender white box, slightly bigger than an envelope. Inside it was a voucher for a full day of treatments at New York's most exclusive day spa.

"Harvey! How did you even know about this place? This is too much…" she says, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I have my ways… and it's nowhere near enough. I see you work so hard for everyone around you, you deserve to spoil yourself too".

"But this is you spoiling me Harvey".

"Pot-ay-to, pot-ah-to" is his only reply while giving her a carefree shrug.

With the last two gifts pulled out in front of her, she begins to unwrap them. Harvey becoming nervous once again, hoping he got this right.

The two framed pictures sitting on her lap once again render her speechless. The first image is one that she took herself. Henry was fresh out of the bath and laying his head against Harvey's shoulder, his little hand grabbing hold of Harvey's t-shirt. Looking straight at the camera, Henry isn't smiling but the cheekiness in his eyes is plain to see. Harvey's hand is in the frame, securely on his back and though his face is out of focus, you can see the grin on his face.

The second is a close up of Henry. Looking at the picture Donna guesses that he must have been only been 3 or 4 weeks old at the time it was taken. Wrapped up in a white blanket Henry is sleeping peacefully, his head turned to the side. The picture is off centre with Henry in the corner of the shot. She's caught up admiring the simple beauty of it when Harvey speaks.

"I noticed you didn't have any pictures of him in your office so I thought it might be nice…"

Without warning Donna starts crying again and though Harvey can see her smiling through her tears, he moves closer, reaching out to hold her. He feels her lean into him as her arms wrap around his neck, his own hands finding their way around her back. As they slowly shift apart Donna stops Harvey from creating too much distance when she places her hands on his cheeks and brings their foreheads together. With his hands now placed on her waist he gives her a squeeze, unsure of what she was thinking. Not that he was complaining at all, she was practically sitting in his lap wearing a tank top and tiny pj shorts that left very little to Harvey's very active imagination. As their eyes meet Donna moves slightly, planting the softest kiss on Harvey's cheek. Her hands stay put as she moves back, unconsciously stroking the stubble along his jaw. Before Harvey can decipher the look in her eyes, Donna speaks, a bashful grin now crossing her face.

"You are something else Harvey Specter, you know that?"

Looking back down at the very small space between them Harvey doesn't really know how to respond and before he gets a chance to they are interrupted by a hungry baby demanding attention. Untangling themselves amidst the gifts and flowers without knocking the baby meant some clumsiness on both their parts. But as Harvey stood up and Donna reached over to pick up Henry, he remembered the next part of his plan.

"Okay. wait right here" he says, holding his hand up to stop her from getting up.

After a few minutes of hearing him rattling around in the kitchen Harvey reappears with her breakfast. Instructing her to move back, Donna complies, while she implores. "Harvey you didn't have to do this".

Not hearing a word of it, Harvey places the tray down "Nope, sorry. It's Mother's Day. you're getting breakfast in bed. It's the rules"

Laughing at his playful nature, Donna pulls the rest of the covers back and pats the space beside her. "Well here's a new rule. You have to eat it with me and _because _it's Mother's Day you can't say no. got it?"

He flashes her a grin before sliding in next to her "Wouldn't dream of it" .

And so that's how they pass the morning of Donna's first Mother's Day. With Henry fed and content to lay between his parents, playing with his favourite bunny. It left Donna and Harvey free to share coffee and blueberry pancakes, the fork casually passing between them as they chatted about nothing in particular. It wasn't until Donna took a moment to look at her gifts that she turned to Harvey.

"You didn't go to work yesterday, did you?" she said with certainty.

He smiles at her, his eyes shining with delight at having got one over her. "Nope". He pops.

She huffs, snatching the coffee cup out of his hand only to find he had just finished it. The incredulous look on her face makes him laugh. "Not funny mister!". He knows how seriously she takes her coffee so he takes the cup from her to get her a refill.

Returning with a fresh cup he sees her picking up Henry, both of them smiling at each other.. She looks at Harvey sweetly as he nestles back in beside her. "You know when I was looking through all of these pictures this week I realised something."

"What's that?"

"That out of the hundreds of photos that we have of him with you and I, there isn't a single one of the three of us together".

"Wow. I guess you're right." She says as she places Henry in her lap.

"Wanna change it?" he says, holding up his phone.

"Now? Harvey I've spent half the morning crying. I'm a mess", her hesitation clear but surrenders when he looks at her with puppy-dog eyes, nudging her shoulder as he moved the phone in front of them, his other arm wrapping around Donna's shoulder.

"C'mon, you look beautiful. Besides, I'd like some photographic evidence proving I actually pulled this off".

It was at that moment when Harvey took their first family picture. His comment about needing evidence had made her laugh, Donna's smile stretching from ear to ear as Henry looks up at his mother, keen to see what all the commontions was about. All while Harvey can't take his eyes off Donna, his own smile just as wide.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking through the apartment Harvey can't detect a single trace of the woman he was hoping to see. He knew Donna had picked up Henry that evening thanks to the rather blunt text he received from her, the only form of communication after their very public argument in the lobby that day. He had hoped to find them at home so he could at least see Henry before he was put to bed and maybe even attempt to give Donna some sort of apology but looking around he could be mistaken for thinking she had moved out completely. She was probably avoiding him and Harvey didn't blame her. Donna Paulsen had very few chinks in her armour but calling into question the validity of her promotion was one of them and Harvey had gone straight for the jugular. Despite well and truly putting him back in his place, as she walked away he could tell his words had hurt her. Recalling their conversation as he surveyed the empty living room only compounded his guilt.

" _... Unlike you she cares about my reputation"_

"_You think I don't care about you? You're only in your position because I put you there."_

"_No Harvey. I'm in my position because I fucking earned it"_

… "_Now you go ahead and do what you want. You always do anyway". _

The silence was eerie. For so long this was his normal and what he had come home to every night. But lately it was the sound of Donna talking to him while pottering about in the kitchen or Henry babbling happily as he played on his mat, even him being at home and hearing Donna walk through the door. The clack of her heels coming down the hallway never failed to bring a smile to his face. These sounds and the people who made them were responsible for turning a cold, echoey space into a warm, inviting home. And Harvey feared that his actions today may have had irreversible consequences. Taking one last look around, Harvey leaves the apartment. Reluctant as he was to find a solution for David Fox, he knew it was the first step in repairing the damage he had caused between himself and Donna.

…

Her apartment was quiet. The only sound coming from the hum of her refrigerator as she wiped down her counter-top. A completely unnecessary action given she hadn't lived there for almost three months and her cleaner still came by once a week. Checking in on Henry, she sees him, content in his carseat up on the dining room table. She knows he can only see blurry shapes from a distance but with his all too familiar eyes it feels like Rachel is staring her down. Waiting for her to break and tell her what's bothering her.

In all honesty she needed some breathing space, just for a while. With a lack of supplies for Henry, Donna knew she couldn't stay there forever but right now she didn't want to see him again and risk another confrontation. And so she chose instead to hide out in her own apartment, pick-up a few extra outfits to add to her already substantial collection at Harvey's and avoid him for as long as possible. She also silently thanked herself for showing restraint last week. While Harvey had showered her with the most thoughtful, heartfelt gifts she had ever received, she truly thought "_Maybe this is it. This is the moment where it all changes" _but she felt the slightest hesitation as she hugged him, his hands squeezing her waist as she leaned in with her hands on his face. No, she wouldn't be the one to cross that line again. And so she settled for a kiss on his cheek.

Grateful for the reprieve, she walked through the door of his apartment and found him absent. But as midnight drew near Donna was the one beginning to fear that perhaps he didn't want to see her either, that he was still angry at her for deal she had made, that he stood by the hurtful words he had said. With Henry sound asleep in the bassinet next to her bed, Donna lay awake staring at the ceiling, exhausted from her clash with Harvey yet too restless to sleep. Unconsciously keeping half an ear out for a sign that he had come home only to have her disappointment grow. She rolled over with a huff, refusing to acknowledge that despite their argument, she actually missed him. Missed their nightly routine with Henry. Missed their vegging out in front of the TV after dinner or catching up on work they had brought home from the office. But mostly just him and the comfort that came with knowing he was close by.

…

It feels like he exhales for the first time that day when he sees Henry's car seat by the patio doors and Donna's handbag on the kitchen bench. At almost 3 in the morning Harvey knew they would both be asleep. The closed door of Donna's room indicating as much. Despite his weariness, the stillness of the apartment allowed some time to reflect. David Fox's motivation behind wanting that building made Harvey see him in a new light. He still wasn't fond of the man or how he operated but he admired his loyalty and dedication to his mentor.

Happy with the deal he and Samantha had managed to make, Harvey left the office knowing that with a few phone calls and a meeting with David Fox in the morning he would hopefully be able to put the last few days behind him and start working on making things right with Donna.

…

The only sign that Harvey had been home that night was a hastily made bed and a post-it note on the coffee machine letting Donna know that Ray would be out the front at 730. But it was one of those mornings where the world seemed to be against her and after running out of shampoo, spilling her coffee and sitting in traffic while Ray navigated around two car accidents, Donna finally made it into the office just before 9. Even Henry it seemed, had picked up on her mood, or had worked out he hadn't seen his dad in 24 hours. Either way, his spectacular meltdown as she dropped him off at daycare had her feeling even worse.

In a way she was grateful for Robert and Alex both being away from the office this week as it allowed her to dive head first into the mountain of work in front of her. It was only as the afternoon had begun to fade and she heard from Robert himself, thanking her for her words of wisdom that she realised that the day was coming to an end.

Thanks to Samantha she had found out that she and Harvey had struck a deal between David Fox and his adversary allowing him to purchase the building despite the cost to his professional reputation. But she had yet to hear from or lay eyes on the man himself.

Feeling good about the end of the day despite the tumultuous week they had, Donna finds herself in Samantha's office, listening to her warning against buying Robert a gift. While hearing stories of Roberts "terrible gift receiving", Donna can't help but think of Harvey

"You're kidding? Harvey's the opposite" Donna informs her.

"Great gift receiver?"

"Awful gift giver. Although last week he really supri-..." Donna stops mid-sentence when she sees Samantha gesture over her shoulder. As the man of the hour walks into the office Samantha is able to tell right off the bat that things were still strained between the two. Watching with great interest as Donna unashamedly berates him for walking in empty handed, clearly still upset by whatever had transpired between them yesterday. Harvey at least looks guilty when Donna refuses to look at him.

Harvey humbly admits that Donna had been right on all fronts and she can tell he means it. An eloquent apology without using the word "sorry", a fact not lost on Samantha.

"_If I didn't know any better Donna I'd say he's apologising to you". _

As the two women continue to rake him over the coals and clearly enjoying it with no intention to let up anytime soon they instruct him to pour them a drink before he sits down. Finally getting in a word in, Harvey knows he must be gracious in defeat, after all he and Donna hadn't actually made up. Yet.

"_If I had've known this was going to happen. I wouldn't have said anything, much less "I'm sorry"._

With Samantha in the room Harvey knows that there will be another conversation waiting when they get home but for now, as he looks at her, his eyes speaking for him "you know I'm sorry". She simply smiles at him and looks down at her hands, the gesture saying "I know", not necessarily "you're forgiven" but at least she knows that he regretted his actions and the way he spoke to her.

Placing a scotch in front of Samantha, Harvey pauses as he passes a glass into Donna's hand. Making the most of their proximity, he speaks softly to her.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna go pick Henry up"

"Okay" she replies in the same tone, giving him a nod

Reluctant to have this conversation in front of someone else, Harvey knows he needs to bite the bullet if he is ever going to get back into Donna's good books. Looking squarely at Donna as he puts his hands in his pockets, she can tell he's become nervous.

"So I'll see you at home?" he enquires.

Giving him a reassuring smile, Donna attempts to keep it casual, "Yeah"

"You hungry?" he asks, just a hint of a grin crossing his face.

"Yeah" says, knowing exactly what he was getting up to.

"Good." is his only reply as he bids Samantha good night and walks out of the office, far more relaxed than when he walked in.

Samantha watched their interaction with interest, as Donna takes a long drink as Harvey disappears from her view. Casting her eyes on the redhead she gives her a pointed glare but Donna remains silent as puts her glass down.

"How many years have you two been together now?" Samantha asks.

"Thirteen" Donna replies, taking another sip.

"And how many have you worked together?"

It's now Donna's turn to give the look. "That's not nice".

Holding her hands up in surrender Samantha smiles, "Alright, alright. You can't blame a girl for trying. But tell me, how long are you gonna keep him hanging? I wouldn't have been surprised to see him get down on his knees and beg for your forgiveness. He doesn't seem to care what anyone else thinks of him but clearly you're different, he can't stand it when you two fight.

She huffs before smiling at Samantha ruefully, "Well I don't like it either" Donna contemplates, taking another sip.

"Of course. But tell me…. I know it's obvious but, why did Harvey ask you if you were hungry?"

Feeling a little heady from the quick intake of scotch, the question has her giggling, "It means he's me cooking dinner".

Samantha is the one shaking her head now, grinning from ear to ear. "Should I be worried for you or is it 'Spaghetti Thursday' at the Specters?"

Still smiling Donna stands, pointing her finger at her colleague. "And that ma'am is my cue to leave". Pushing the chair in Samantha continues her good-natured ribbing.

"Oh come on! Does that mean if he cooks, you get stuck with the dishes?

"Thank you for your advice about non-gifting Samantha, I will see you tomorrow", Donna says casually as she makes her way out of the office.

"Ahhh you two are no fun. Goodnight!" Samantha calls out, amazed that these two very switched on people are so damn clueless when it came to each other.

…

Walking into the apartment, the first thing Donna sees is Harvey on the couch with Henry. Balancing a bedtime story in one hand and feeding Henry with the other as he lay across Harvey's chest. Despite what had transpired between the Donna and Harvey that week, the sight of the two of them together always warmed her heart.

Automatically looking up at the sound of her placing her bag on the kitchen bench. He offers her a shy smile and lets the book fall into his lap, "Hey, I didn't expect you home so soon".

Donna gives him a shrug and smiles back at him as she makes her way to the couch. "I wanted to see this one before he went to bed,'' she says as she tickles the bottom of Henry's feet who responds by kicking his legs and spitting the bottle out of his mouth. When he sees her sitting next to him, Henry gives his mom a big, gummy smile.

Harvey smiles at the interaction, "Yeah the girls did say he was a little out of sorts when you dropped him off".

"I'll say. We had one hell of a morning didn't we baby," she says softly, her eyes not leaving Henry as she watches him finish his bottle..

Looking at her, Harvey waits for their eyes to meet, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help." he says genuinely.

She waves him off, "That's okay, you had somewhere else you needed to be".

"Still… " he says softly as he whispers into Henry's ear while looking at Donna. "Didn't we talk about always being good for mommy? She already has to deal with daddy giving her a hard time".

She shoots Harvey an incredulous look but before she gets a chance to respond the look on Henry's face stops her in her tracks. Sitting in front of her were the exact same expressions. Two sets of puppy-dog eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Oh Jesus, you've got to be kidding me" Donna says in disbelief. "He's learnt that from you!" she accuses while Harvey looks on innocently. "He got that face from you!" she says pointing at Harvey as she takes Henry out of his arms.

Harvey looks at Donna, finding the situation all too funny. While Henry snuggles into the crook of Donna's neck, something she finds impossibly cute, she knows when it comes to this baby and the man in front of her, she's a goner. Holding him close, she rolls her eyes and whispers under her breath, "God, I'm such a sucker".

"So does that mean…" Harvey says hopefully as he stands in front of her.

Giving him a stern look, she turns towards Harvey's room, leaving him with a very clear answer. "No. It doesn't!"

He knows he's made some progress, even if it was with the help of the baby.

By the time Donna emerges from Harvey's room a nervous tension had emerged between them. Taking a seat at the bench while Harvey finishes preparing dinner, their conversation is minimal and awkward, not something that either of them are used to. Harvey knows that it started with him and he needs to be the one to finish it.

"Hey, I know I half said it before but I am sorry. You were right and I was being selfish -"

"Did you mean it?" Donna interrupts quietly, her eyes downcast.

"Of course I mean it. Donna, I said I was sorry -"

"No Harvey, did you mean it when you said that I was only in my position because you put me there. Is that what you really think?"

With his hands spread out on the bench he gives her a penetrating stare before asking quietly, "Do you really think I don't care about you?"

"I asked you first" she challenges.

Taking a moment, Harvey looks down trying to muster the right words. Looking back, he sees her patiently waiting for his answer.

"No Donna, I didn't mean it. It was cruel and I'm sorry. There's no excuse, I never should have said it because it's the farthest thing from the truth. You more than anyone I know deserved to have their hard work recognised. My only mistake was not doing it sooner.

Donna smirks, giving him a challenging glare, "Why didn't you?"

Havey leans down on his elbows, making their eyes reach the same height. His gaze unwavering as he answers, "Because I _can be _a selfish jackass". It has her smiling, and not challenging his admission one bit. "And you _know _I don't like to share," he adds, admitting to what had been glaringly obvious for years.

"Now, care to answer my question? Do you really think I don't care about you?"

Tilting her head, her eyes soften. Wherever his feelings for her lie, Donna knows he cares about her. "You have an odd way of showing it sometimes but yes. I know you care about me Harvey" she says softly.

The way she says his name is all he needs to take her hands in his and give a reassuring squeeze. They're both smiling now as Harvey softly strokes the back of her hand with his thumb. With a voice like velvet, he asks, "So we're good?"

She raises a brow in his direction, acutely aware that his gaze hasn't wavered nor has he let go of her hand. "Yeah, we're good".

"Still hungry?"

"Starving".

The rest of their night was quiet but comfortable. Donna had to hold back her laugh when Harvey mentions he had made her favourite pasta for dinner. Thinking that now wasn't the best time to mention Samantha's joke earlier in the night. But their full bellies led to heavy eyes and thanks to the fitful sleep they both had the night before, Donna and Harvey were both passed out on the couch not even 30 minutes into the movie they were watching. It was only the sound of Henry waking just after midnight that roused Harvey. In their exhausted state they had managed to intertwine themselves on the couch. Glancing down at Donna, he brushes her hair away from her face, taking a moment to revel in the beautiful woman curled up around him. Knowing Henry's crying would only get louder, Harvey extricates himself from Donna, leaving her asleep on the couch covered with a blanket before seeing to the hungry baby.

…

Harvey is reminded of that night almost three weeks later when Harvey finally arrives home to see Donna asleep on the couch with Henry sprawled across her chest clad in only a diaper. Despite the late hour, the events of the day had shaken him and he feels drawn to her like never before. Robert and Louis had both gone home to their partners in a state of shock and Harvey was no different. Right now all he wanted was her. Her presence alone is enough to put him at ease.

He's quiet as he kneels beside the two. Looking at Henry, it's been almost four months since he came into their lives. Harvey can't believe how quickly time has gone and how much he's grown. Squeezing Donna's shoulder gently as not to startle her, Harvey then softly calls her name. Her hazel eyes soon turn towards him and she gives him a sleepy smile.

"Did you want me to put him to bed?" he whispers to her.

"Actually" she says while slowly sitting upright, careful not to wake Henry. "Would you mind making him a bottle? His fever seems to have broken but the doctor said we should still make sure he gets plenty of fluids".

Harvey's up in a flash, carrying out Donna's request and despite being sound asleep Henry drinks the bottle eagerly. Taking a seat next to them, Harvey moves his arm over the back of the couch and Donna leans into him without a second thought.

"So the doctor said it was a virus?" he asks, remembering the text Donna had sent late that afternoon.

"Yeah", she says as she gives Henry a kiss. "He said in a couple of days he should be back to himself".

"That's good. Thank you for picking him up by the way, I'm sure you had a million things to do."

"It's fine Harvey, he needed me. Besides, you were tied up with the whole Tommy Bratten thing. Did you manage to plan your next step?" she says, finishing off with a yawn.

She hears the breathe leave his body in a rush as he runs his free hand through his hair. "No. It's over. The case was dropped". Sounding defeated when he should be ecstatic gets Donna's attention.

Moving back slightly to get a better look at him, she asks, "Harvey. What happened?"

"Tommy Bratten died tonight". Her sharp intake of breath tells him she's just as shocked as he was. Settling back into his arms he goes on to explain, "Eli Gould spoke to Louis. He had a heart attack, apparently the stress from fighting his illness brought it on".

Donna watched his silently shake his head. He turns towards her when he feels her hand on his thigh. "You didn't cause this Harvey. He was already a sick man".

Without thinking Harvey begins to run his fingers over Donna's shoulder. "I know. It's just… seeing Robert. He was pretty shaken up".

"You think he'll be okay?" she says, worried about the man that had become something of a surrogate father in the last few months.

"Yeah… He'll be fine, said it puts things in perspective, makes you realise what's really important. And he's right. He wanted to go home and see Laura, just like I wanted to go home and see you, both of you". He says, taking hold of Henry's hand.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Donna takes a moment to process all that he's told her in the last few minutes before replying, "Well… We're glad to have you home".

There had been something on her mind that she wanted to tell him when he got home. She knows they were going to discuss it in the next few days anyway. But the warmth she felt by his presence as he woke her up to let her know he was home, coupled with witnessing the side of him that needed to be close to both herself and Henry had solidified her decision.

"I want to go to Boston with you" Donna says quietly while tugging on his tie.

Feeling him move, she knows his eyes are now on her. Unsure what sort of reply to expect from him, but the kiss he places on top of her head sure wasn't it. Better than anything he could have said, Donna feeling his grin as they both sink further in to each other. Henry stirs in his sleep, now laying across Donna and Harvey as they indulge in the quiet of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with me guys! It's been a little while between chapters, more than I would like anyway but life gets in the way. I loved writing this chapter though, I hope you all enjoy it. I initially was going to post the whole "Boston" chapter at once but soon realised I would need to split it or I'd end up with a 12,000 word chapter. **

**And thank you again for the comments and reviews, they are always appreciated. **

****Going by what was described in season 8 I would guess Hailey and Jack to be about 10 and 7? But for the sake of my story I've brought their ages down to 7 and 4, I think it brings a much cuter element to the chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

"You ready?" he asked.

… _Two Weeks Earlier… _

You could feel that it was shaping up to be a hot summer. Grateful for his air-conditioned office, Harvey looked through the midday haze to the streets below. He smiled to himself after hearing the text alert on his phone. He knew who the sender would be and was expecting the reply. His mom had certainly proved to be a doting grandmother to Henry. Despite Lily not spending any great length of time with Henry, besides a brief visit when she was in New York for the day, it had not let her stop distance from spoiling him rotten. It wasn't unusual for Donna and Harvey to come home with yet another package waiting for them at the concierge desk. In response to the thoughtful gifts came pictures and videos of Henry growing and changing before their eyes. Anyone outside their family may have thought it excessive but Lily loved every one of them.

Taking advantage of a lighter afternoon at the firm, he decided to call instead of engaging in conversation via text. Foregoing the usual greeting, Harvey jumped straight in as soon as he heard his mom pick up.

"You know you spoil him, right?"

"It's my right as a Grandmother and I will not apologise for it!" Lily says with laughter in her voice.

"I know, I know". He sighs, feigning agitation when in reality Harvey can't wipe the smile from his face, undeniably happy with the progression of his relationship with his mother.

"Listen, just while I've got you… " he hears her say tentatively, "I've been thinking. Marcus' birthday is in a few weeks. And while he's been doing okay with his separation from Katie I think it would mean the world to him if he would be able to spend a little more time with his family. How would you feel about coming to Boston for a long weekend?"

Listening to Harvey's pause over the phone Lily fears she may have overstepped, "I know it's a lot to ask -"

"It's not Mom… not at all. I think it's a great idea" he says warmly.

"We would love to have you. Marcus has been staying with us while he sorts everything out with Katie and the house which means the kids also stay with us on the days that he has them. It would be wonderful to see them get to know Henry and Donna too".

"You're inviting Donna?" he says, surprised but happy that she had been included.

"Of course, I said family didn't I? Unless you don't want her to come… Is everything alright between you two?"

The thought of her spending time with his family leaves him grinning. Turning away from his windows, he sees Donna walk past his office. She doesn't stop, merely slowing down to flash him a smile that makes his heart skip a beat. Harvey gives her a wink in return before responding to his mother.

"Yeah we're fine. It's just really nice that you've thought of her. Thank you. I'd ummm… really like for you to get to know each other"

Listening to Harvey's voice soften as he speaks about Donna has Lily smiling, "Likewise. I'll let you get back to work, but I'll speak to you soon to iron out the details okay?"

"Sounds good. I love you Mom".

"I love you too Harvey".

…

That evening Donna quietly leans against the bathroom door as she watches Harvey bathe Henry. The sound of their laughter had drawn her to them. Henry had just begun to giggle and Donna was sure that there wasn't a better sound in the world.

"I feel like I'm missing out on something here. What's so funny?" she says, as she walks to the bath and kneels beside Harvey. Taking him in she bursts out laughing herself, "Oh my god you're drenched!" she says just as Henry kicks his legs, splashing more water about.

"That's what he thinks is funny," he says over Henry's laugh and he throws a towel over his shoulder.

"But I hate to say it buddy, bath time is over". Scooping Henry up and wrapping him in the towel before he has a chance to get cold. Following them out, Donna's smile remains as she watches Harvey dry and dress Henry for bed.

"Hey... while you're here I wanted to run something by you," Harvey says, finally getting to the subject of the conversation he had with his mother. Although he was, on the whole, looking forward to spending time with his family, there was a tone of uncertainty came through in his voice that immediately put Donna on alert.

Wary, Donna asks, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. It's good in fact" Harvey says as he pushes one of Henry's arms through his pyjamas. "I was speaking to my mom today and she has asked if we might be free to come to Boston in a few weeks for Marcus' birthday"

"_We? _Your mom invited me too?_" _Surprised at the offer, she internally begins to panic, worried about what might be presumed when they both head out of town for their first "family" getaway.

Donna knew it wasn't Harvey's fault. She was sure he knew of the rumours that circulated about what the two of them were or were not but Harvey being Harvey had never acknowledged them in the slightest. And normally Donna would let the gossip slide right off her just as she had done for the last 13 years. But with all that had happened in the last few months coupled with the rather public spat she had with Harvey a few weeks prior, Donna had begun to feel the weight of the stares from co-workers while the whispers had begun to erode the impenetrable shell of the unflappable Donna Paulsen.

Oblivious to anything Donna had noticed lately, Harvey simply felt frustrated that the conversation wasn't going as planned, "Well, yeah… she said it would mean a lot to Marcus and it would be nice for Hailey and Jack to get to know you and Henry… What's the matter?"

Seeing him struggling to understand what she was saying, Donna attempts an explanation. "Nothings the matter Harvey, it's just surprising. I wouldn't have expected the invitation to be extended to me that's all"

"And why would you think that?" he says, still clueless.

"Because I'm _not_ family Harvey! Not theirs at least" her own frustration now clear. Rumours aside, Donna didn't know how to feel about the offer. Despite the fact that she had now met both his parents and his brother, Donna knew that spending a weekend with someone's family was a big deal. A way of saying that you saw a long-term future with that person. But did it mean that for them? For everything they were and everything they had been through together, they weren't _that_.

Even with all the questions piling up in her mind Donna didn't miss the way Harvey's face fell at her harsh words. Unable to mask the look of hurt and confusion that crosses his face, Harvey asks, "After everything… how could you _not think_… Unless _you _don't feel that way?"

"Of course I do Harvey! It's just... When your mom invited me did she...Does… She knows we're not together right?"

Another look crosses Harvey's face that she can't decipher, his gaze moving back to Henry before he replies, doing his best not to sound completely demoralised.

"Yeah Donna, she does know that… Look, I can't force you to go. I'd love it if you did but if you don't I'll understand and I'm sure they will too." he says, picking up Henry and making his way out of the bedroom.

Cursing herself for making such a mess of things Donna instantly felt like shit for hurting him, especially on a subject she knew he was sensitive about. Following him into the kitchen, Donna does her best to make things right.

"Harvey. Harvey! Look I'm sorry, what I said didn't come out right". She pleads, frustrated that her insecurities have gotten the better of her.

The look he shoots her says he doesn't believe her in the slightest. "Thirteen years Donna. And the number of times I've seen you fumble your words I could count on one hand" he says as he turns his back to her.

She huffs out a breath before taking another step towards him. "Well maybe this is another one of those times!". Shaking her head, she wills herself to calm down while rubbing her temple. "I didn't expect this Harvey. It's just… things between us have been…"

_What? Awkward? Confusing? Tense? _Her last words are enough to have him turn and face her, his eyes searching.

"Things have been what?..." he whispers, his heart in his mouth.

Donna loses her momentum and her courage all too quickly. She crosses her arms and suddenly finds the floor very interesting. "Nothing…Forget it…" she says, feeling his eyes boring into her. As Donna lifts her head and their eyes meet, they stay fixed on each other for what feels longer than a few seconds. Longer than they would usually let themselves. Clearing her throat she smiles at him softly before finally speaking.

"I haven't said "no", by the way..." she challenges while gently poking him in the arm, hoping they can make amends because they both know there is nothing worse than being at odds with each other.

His grin is almost imperceptible but she sees it. "So you'll think about it?" he says softly. Knowing she needs an opportunity to let everything sink in.

"I'll think about it" nodding at him, her smile growing as he closes the gap between them.

"Good. Because you _are_ my family _and_ Henry's family. And we would miss you" he says, looking down at Henry, bouncing him in his arms. Henry's smiles at the movement and Donna can't help but laugh.

"Are you using our baby to close me?" she says, hand on hip.

"I would never" he teases.

Donna pauses before replying, "Yes you would", reading him like a book.

"Only if I thought it would work," he says with a shrug.

"You are unbelievable Harvey Specter," she says as she heads back toward the bathroom, Donna knows he's watching her when she turns at the doorway of his bedroom the conversation they have with their eyes and the smile they give each other is enough for them to know they are good with each other, better than good really.

But her answer would have to wait while Tommy Bratten and the lawsuit that threatens the licenses' of all three name partners is slapped on their desks the next day.

… _Present day … _

"Yes, I'm ready"

Asking her one last time, "You sure we have everything we need?"

"Would you really make another trip upstairs if we didn't?" Donna challenged.

Harvey looked at her, contemplating his reply. Opting to start the car instead, eager to get to their destination. Smiling to herself, Donna took a sip of her coffee as Harvey drove the car out of the underground parking lot. Glancing at him from the side Donna can't help but comment on Harvey's earlier mood.

"I still can't believe they didn't think it was you. How many times did they ask what you wanted again?" she chuckled.

"Three" Harvey replies, clearly not impressed with having to recall his conversation with the car club or with Donna's teasing. He couldn't deny it, his ego took a hit with that phone call.

"I shouldn't laugh," she says while laughing. "But who would have thought Havey Specter would be asking for their biggest Range Rover instead of a Mustang or a Maserati".

He can't help but shake his head, silently agreeing with her as a smile finally emerges on his face after a rather hectic morning. "Things change," he says, looking at her softly before glancing in the rearview mirror, Henry's car seat in full view.

"That they do," Donna says, taking another sip as they make their way out of Manhattan.

The drive to Boston had been relatively uneventful. A stop halfway was demanded by Henry who had no problem letting Donna and Harvey know how hungry he was. Giving them the chance to stretch their legs, Donna headed straight for the nearest coffee shop while Harvey fed Henry.

Waiting for her order she spies the two of them through the window, Harvey talking to Henry about something rather serious, judging by the look on Harvey's face. Henry content to listen to his dad as he drinks his bottle. But it seemed Donna wasn't alone in her observations, "You've got yourself a keeper right there". Her gaze interrupted by a woman in her 50's waiting by the pick-up counter with her teenage daughter. "Not all husbands are so hands-on. Especially with babies," she mentions while looking out the window at the father and son.

Not knowing quite how to answer the woman, Donna merely smiled before replying "Oh… thank you, they get lost in their own little world sometimes".

Leaning in slightly without invading Donna's personal space the lady says under her breath, "I don't think they're that lost. Your husband had a _pretty_ close eye on you as you walked in here." The lady finishes by raising a brow at Donna just to get her point across.

"He did?" Donna says to the woman, unable to hide her surprise or the blush on her cheeks.

"He clearly still sees _you _even after all the craziness a newborn adds to your life. It's nice to see" she says, giving Donna a kind smile before taking their drinks and wishing her a nice day.

Shortly after, Donna walks out with their own coffees. Handing Harvey his with a coy smile, he looks at her, wrapping his fingers over hers forcing them to hold the cup together as he leans in, "You wanna tell me what that was all about?" he says, gesturing to the woman from earlier, who gave him a wide smile before getting into the car with her daughter. Donna turns to wave at the lady as she drives off before looking back at Harvey and stepping on her tippy toes, bringing her closer again.

"Nope," she says teasing him.

Stepping back she takes the cup off him, opening the car door to lean in to place both drinks in the cup holders. This time she caught him staring, now grateful for wearing her best skinny jeans despite it being a four hour car trip. Silently questioning his stare, Donna simply tilts her head at Harvey. His only response is a cheeky smile as he turns to put Henry back in his car seat.

…

Parked outside his mom's house Harvey and Donna look at each other. Both feeling the nerves steadily grow as they approached their destination.

"Are you sure you're happy staying here? I'm sure we could still find a room somewhere at late notice" she offers, all too aware of how much the weekend meant to everyone involved whilst worrying about it being a little too much, too soon.

Looking at Donna, Harvey is grateful for the concern, "No, I'll be fine, really. The whole point is to spend time together and we can't do that if we're spending half our time going back and forth from a hotel. And they're all going to love you so you've got nothing to be nervous about."

"I never said I was nervous," Donna says, feeling slightly caught out.

"I know. But you are. I can tell" Harvey says, clearly pleased with himself.

Unconvinced, Donna crosses her arms and looks at Harvey, daring him to prove it. "Oh really, you can tell?

"You get all quiet but still look like you're about to say something. And you play with _this _finger" he says reaching across her to tap her left index finger before shooting her a quick smile and casually getting out of the car.

Stunned, Donna doesn't quite know what to make of Harvey working out one of her tells but before she knew it Harvey had walked around the car to open her door. Leaning against it, Harvey can't help but enjoy the flustered look on her face.

"You know it's funny. You say you've spent 13 years working out how I operate. But you seem surprised when I come up with this stuff about you. What makes you think I haven't spent 13 years doing the same?"

"Well for starters it was my job, you paid me to" Donna says, knowingly as she unbuckled her belt.

"Hmm," he says, contemplating her answer before moving aside to let her out of the car.

"I guess _I _did it for fun then".

…

Walking up to the door Donna asks Harvey if he had ever been to his mother's house.

"No this is the first time" was his quiet reply as he knocked on the door. As it dawned on him that he didn't know if it would be his mom or Bobby answering the door, Harvey felt Donna's hand gently slide against his palm. Gripping it tightly, he instantly felt at ease with the reminder that she was at his side.

As the door swung open revealing his mother, their hands released but not before Lily caught sight of it. Choosing not to mention anything, Lily steps forward, opening her arms to her son. Smiling at their embrace, Donna stands to the side quietly. Beyond happy for Harvey that he was finally in a good place with his mom. It wasn't long before they broke apart and Lily focused her attention on Donna. With a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug, Lily thanked her for coming and welcomed them both into the house before she focuses on the baby that was still sleeping in Donna's arms.

Passing him over to Lily, she dotes on her newest grandson. Stroking Henry's hair gently, unable to take her eyes off him. "I can't believe how much he's grown since the last time I saw him and that was only what? Six weeks ago? But look at us all standing in the doorway. Come in and let me show you around".

The house was beautiful. A double-storey colonial decorated in shades of white and soft greys. Lily's artwork scattered throughout the house gave it a very unique touch while instantly giving off the feeling of it being a warm and inviting home. Even just glancing at the backyard through the living room both Donna and Harvey were taken aback by the several old trees giving lots of shade around garden beds that were full of flowers.

Stopping at the last door Lily hesitated, looking at both Donna and Harvey before explaining,

"Now before we go in here, I want you both to know that there is only one bed in here but it's the biggest guest room so I thought with Henry that it would be better for you to have it. But I can come up with something else if -"

"Mom it's fine -"

"Really Lily, please don't go to any trouble"

They say over each other. Neither of them bothered at the idea of them sharing a bed as much as they should be. Looking over his mother's shoulder at Donna, Harvey raises a brow at her, silently asking if she really was okay with the sleeping arrangements. Not wanting to get into it in front of his mom, Donna refused to look at Harvey, instead focusing on Lily and not appearing ungrateful.

"It's beautiful, but don't worry about us, we'll work something out later. For now we can just bring all our luggage up so it's not under everyone's feet. Right Harvey?"

"Of course" smiling at both women, taking his cue to start moving their bags from the car to their room.

Lily, Donna and Harvey spend the next hour catching up. Lily eager to hear of their lives and stories of parenthood. The conversation flowed easily while Lily was able to witness just how close Donna and Harvey were. The way they seemed to know each other, how a single look could speak volumes between the two. And how the little boy they had so easily fallen in love with had only added to the love they undoubtedly have for each other.

Now that Henry was awake, Lily was doing her best to make him laugh as a series of rapid knocks came from the front door. All three of them turned toward the sound but only Lily knew who was behind it.

"That's Hailey," she said with a chuckle. "They don't know you're coming. Why don't you open it, Harvey?"

With a smile on his face, he walks over to the door. Curious to see the little people that Donna knew held a very special place in his life, she stood back, watching from the kitchen as he opened the door to instantly hear an excited squeal and see the young girl launch herself into Harvey's arms. It was only a second later that Jack came charging in, clinging to Harvey's leg.

It was one of the few sides of Harvey Donna had yet to witness. _Uncle Harvey. _It was plain to see they adored him, and the feeling was definitely mutual. Sensing Lily beside her, she noticed the look of serenity and happiness wash over her, at that point, Donna realised that Lily was also seeing this for the very first time. The two women quietly watched on as Harvey knelt down to listen to both children animatedly talk what they want to do with him while he was visiting. His eyes briefly meet Donna's before being drawn back to his niece and nephew.

Promising them both that he will be able to do everything they have asked, Harvey brings them closer, "Now besides it being your Dad's birthday this weekend, there was another reason I came here". Intrigued, Hailey and Jack both leaned further into their huddle.

"I have two _very _special people that I would like you to meet. The first person I would like you to meet is Donna, the lady standing just over there" Harvey says, pointing behind the children to where Donna was standing, a kind smile on her face.

"You've talked about her before," Hailey says while turning to sneak a look at Donna, thinking of the times she had asked him about his life in New York.

"You're right Princess I have" Harvey smiles at his niece before being interrupted by an awestruck Jack.

"She's really pretty" he whispers in his uncle's ear.

Laughing at his nephew's candour, he glances at Donna before answering, "She sure is".

"Hey! You're here!" Marcus says with exasperation, finally getting through the door with both children's bags. Standing to embrace his brother in a firm hug, while Donna approaches the group, greeting Marcus as Harvey leaves them briefly to retrieve Henry from Lily's arms.

"Uncle Harbey who's your other 'portant person?" Jack yells from the living room.

Following Lily in, Harvey takes a seat on the couch next to Donna, resting Henry on his lap. It takes a second for the kids to realise what Harvey is holding

"Hayley, Jack. I would like you to meet your cousin Henry"

"What's a cussin?" Jack asks as he looks between Harvey and Henry.

"Well, cousins are your Aunts and Uncles children". Harvey explained.

Hailey looks at Jack, simplifying it further for him. "Just like Isabelle and Owen are, right Daddy?" She says, referring to their cousins in Katie's side of the family.

"That's right bug. So Jack, that means Uncle Harvey is Henry's daddy", Marcus explains again.

Harvey and Donna smile as they see it all click into place for him. Exclaiming in wonder, "You're his daddy!"

The way Harvey proudly replies "I am" has Donna catching her breath and the look of delight on the children's faces says it all. They both adored their Uncle Harvey and those feelings were immediately extended to Henry.

While Jack remained a little more reserved, Hailey went straight up to Henry, gently grasping his hands while saying "Hi", in response Henry grinned at his big cousin, clearly enamoured with the little girl paying him so much attention.

"Hayley has been dying to meet Henry. She asks to see all the pictures that you both have been sending" Lily says as she joins her family.

"Is that so?" Harvey asks, getting an enthusiastic nod from his niece. "Well, we couldn't wait for Henry to get to know his big cousins".

"Are you his mommy?" Jack asks Donna, his restraint all but gone now as Donna nods at the young boy.

"I am. Oh!" Donna adds with surprise as Jack crawls into her lap. She can't help but notice Jack has inherited the same brown eyes as Harvey and Gordon. As he looks at her, Donna has a suspicion that she may be getting a glimpse of what Harvey was like as a child. The curiosity and cheekiness was plain to see but there was also an affectionate side peeking through. Then, with all the seriousness a four year old could muster he wraps his arms around Donna's neck and asks,

"Would Henry like to play with my spiderman toys?"

Oh my god. This kid was seriously cute.

Sharing in his enthusiasm, Donna wraps her arms around the boy. "Wow. Your Spiderman toys! I bet they're your favourites huh?

Jacks enthusiastic nod only makes Donna's smile grow.

"You know I bet Henry would love to play with them but he's so little right now, I don't know if he would be able to play with them properly"

"That's okay Aunt Donna. I can show him how. I be gentle okay? Like this -" and just as Donna didn't think this kid could get any more adorable, he strokes her cheek softly. She hadn't even registered that Jack had called her "Aunt Donna", something that wasn't missed by any other adult in the room. Harvey in particular.

With Marcus shooting him a look that silently asked if his son was all that wrong in his assumptions, Harvey has failed to notice Henry's grizzling. It was only as Henry began to cry and Lily could no longer hold in her laugh, that everyone's attention was drawn to the elder woman.

"I'm sorry, it's just… Neither if you have noticed… I think Henry is battling with the green-eyed monster. It seems the idea of sharing his mom isn't all that appealing, he hasn't stopped staring at Donna and Jack since he sat on her lap"

Turning Henry around to face him, Harvey attempts to settle him but it seemed his mom was right. Henry continued to cry, only having eyes for Donna.

With Harvey relenting and handing him over to Donna, Jack slid off her lap, slightly confused with what was happening.

"Henry, my goodness! He's never been like this before" she says, looking at Marcus and Lily. But as she held Henry close his cries immediately quieted, one hand grasping at her top as the other found its way into his mouth.

"I can't believe it. He's four months old, I had no idea he could get jealous" she says with disbelief while looking at Harvey who also had no idea.

"Oh believe me they learn" says Lily knowingly.

A smiling Marcus picked up Jack and placed him on his lap. "I'm guessing he's never seen you with another kid before?"

"No… I guess not.

"Looks like he's not the only one who doesn't like to share" Harvey says under his breath. Donna chuckles as she continues to soothe Henry, "Learned from the best?" She quipped, nudging his side as they settled into the couch. "Something like that" he says, their matching smiles drawing the attention of Marcus and Lily as they look at Harvey and Donna, both of whom were oblivious to the stares of everyone else in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part II of 'Boston'. Enjoy!**

With Henry being entertained by Hailey and Jack under the very close supervision of Marcus, Lily and Bobby were now free to quietly discuss what had been on their minds since Donna and Harvey arrived. Standing at the sink as they sorted through the dishes, Bobby looked at Lily as she handed him a plate to dry.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure "

'But they look so… together"

"I know. They were even holding hands when I opened the door. But from what Marcus tells me they're not together. They should be… but they're not".

"Hence you haranguing them into an impromptu date?

Handing Bobby another plate, Lily gives a look that neither confirms nor denies her meddling. "I did not harang. I simply offered the two an evening away from their baby. They haven't had a break in 4 months. They deserve it. And should my son use that time to pull his head out of his ass and tell Donna that he is head over heels in love with her, then that's all for the better then isn't it?"

"Are you sure you want to be getting caught up in this Lil? I mean, I know you two are on good terms now but getting involved like this... "

"Your right. Normally I would stay as far away from Harvey's love life as I could, trust me. Remember I told you about that time I met his girlfriend a year or so ago. Talk about a train-wreck. I'm not even sorry I put my foot in it when it came to telling her about when Harvey and I reconciled. There wasn't an ounce connection or spark, not compared to what he has with Donna. And we've only seen them sitting next to each other!" Aware that she's raising her voice, Lily looks back to make sure that younger ears are not listening in before continuing. "Even Gordon loved her. He saw it, way back then and that was almost 15 years ago".

Hesitant to ask, Bobby takes Lily's hand, "Are you sure this isn't you trying to make up for what's happened in the past?

Contemplating his question, Lily looks at her husband and sighs, "I just want him to be happy"

"He _is _happy Lily. Honestly, I had no idea what I'd be walking into when I got home but I never expected him to walk up to me, shake my hand and introduce me to his kid and his… well… whatever she is. We've all seen the change in him. And no doubt, a big part of that is because of her. So if they're meant to be they will work it out for themselves".

…

Harvey couldn't help but feel nervous. They had eaten together hundreds of times but somehow this felt different. There was a tingling of anticipation. As soon as Lily mentioned the idea it felt like this would be more than just one of their regular dinners and certainly more than eating shitty thai while they burnt the midnight oil, pouring over files and depositions in Harvey's office. Although thinking back, Harvey had cherished every one of those just as much as their yearly date at Del Posto. Easily recalling the quiet of the night, the only sounds were the turning of pages after the records had stopped playing.

No this definitely wasn't one of those nights, it was confirmed when his heart almost stopped as he saw her walk down the stairs. The chic black, wrap dress she pulled from God-knows-where looked like it was made to fit her. As they stood looking at each other, Harvey, having only changed his shirt, looked Donna up and down, asked if she was trying to show him up. Raising a brow at him, Donna smiled, all too aware that his eyes had lingered on her a little longer than necessary. "Shouldn't you be used to it by now? She says, her voice barely a whisper. Little did he know that was all she could manage. Seeing Harvey in a dark dress shirt, sleeves rolled up with 2 days worth of stubble on his chin had left her more than hot and bothered as she checked in one last time with Lily before leaving Henry.

He knew it had been a set-up. All the same, he was happy to have the time alone with Donna, feeling even better about it when she happily agreed that it would be nice to get out after being reassured by Lily that she would love to look after Henry for the evening. His brother hadn't helped, of course. On their way out the door Marcus had demanded that he have Donna back home by 11, followed by a quiet reminder to "wrap it up" before he pushed his brother out the door with a wink.

But a few drinks in and they had both loosened up. Before leaving the house Marcus had told them he called his restaurant and reserved a table for them. When they arrived they had been shown an intimate booth, the quiet setting allowing them to talk freely without the clamour of the restaurant getting in the way. As their dinner plates were cleared and the wine topped up, Donna and Harvey were feeling it's warm buzz, their flirtatious banter had been kicked up a notch as they teased and laughed all while edging closer to each other. Harvey's eyes constantly drawn to the raised hemline of Donna's dress as she crossed her legs, the heel of her stiletto brushing against Harvey's shin.

"I can't believe how freaked out you were!" she laughed, stealing a bite of his tiramisu.

"I did not freak out" Harvey scoffs, "And… When I _gave _it to you, the look on your face told me you were less than impressed. Besides, when was the last time someone's umbilical cord came off in your hands?" Her tispy giggle was too much, making him laugh along with her.

Placing her glass down, Donna looks at him knowingly, "Well… Never. But he was 10 days old Harvey, it had to fall off at some point".

Reflecting on the last four months, Harvey could easily call it the steepest learning curve of his life. Their rough introduction to parenthood allowed him to easily recall at least a dozen instances that had left both of them chanting "what the fuck?" under their breath.

"It really has been a crazy couple of months hasn't it? He ponders while spinning his wine glass. Watching Donna lick the chocolate mouse cake from her spoon, her gaze drifts up to him. They share a quiet moment before Donna looks away, the slightest shade of rose colouring her cheeks. Leaning back against the seat, Harvey hears and feels the deep breath she takes.

As a sombre expression crosses her face, Donna gives a feeble smile, "It sure has… Do you miss it? What your life was like before?"

Taking a moment to consider his answer, Harvey looks at Donna, noticing that she seems a little uneasy. "I miss Mike and I miss Rachel. But other than that, no, I guess not. All these things I never knew I was missing...Never thought I could have…I guess, in a way… I was ready for it. What about you?" Harvey says honestly, his eyes questioning hers, digging for the answers he hopes to find.

"The same, I guess. I miss Mike and Rachel every day but I was ready for something new…" Donna answers quietly. Though their eye contact hadn't wavered but Harvey could sense her mood change. Determined to keep the evening as relaxed and upbeat as possible, Harvey leans over Donna slightly, his proximity allowing the scent of his aftershave to invade her senses. As she attempts to regain control, Harvey smiles at her, his eyes now reflecting a playful mischief, as he reclaims his own dessert after it had slowly made its way closer to Donna.

"What I _do _miss is being able to eat all of my own dessert"

With her smile returning she shows no sign of remorse at being caught out. "Please. We both know me eating half your dessert is nothing new. And you don't even like tiramisu that much".

Taking a bite of his own dessert, Harvey puts his fork down and spins it around to face Donna. "But you do. I saw you trying to decide between that and the chocolate mousse cake"

She gives him a look that says he didn't need to do that but offers nothing further as she takes a bite of tiramisu as a way of saying thanks. Harvey just shakes his head, enchanted by the woman before him.

Testing the waters, he casually mentions more dinners between the two of them as his hand brushes against hers. The shy smile that appears gives him the confidence to leave his hand next to hers as she tilts her head towards him.

"We should… pity our most willing babysitter is a 4-hour drive away. Maybe we should find someone when we get home? It makes sense to have a sitter we can call rather than trying to get someone at the last minute but I know you were hesitant with the idea of a nanny so- ".

The feeling of Harvey's hand sliding over thigh silences her immediately. Her mouth agape, Donna looks down at her lap… his hand was still there. He hadn't accidently brushed past her, his action was warm and strong and purposeful and it had definitely caught Donna off guard. This had _never _happened at any of their other dinners. She saw the desire in his eyes. Sure, he's looked at her like that before, more than once he'd been caught gazing through his office window as she sat at her old desk or even during one too many of their late night drinks. But Harvey had never acted on it. He would normally turn away, clear his throat and change the topic of conversation to a much safer subject. But Harvey wasn't moving his hand. And he wasn't looking away.

"If it means that I'll get to have more of _this_, then yeah we'll get a babysitter"

"And what is _this_ exactly? She teases, but deep down, desperately wanting to know what he was thinking.

Harvey had never been more petrified in his life. But looking at her as she spoke about their life at home, their son, their family, he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. The part of them that he had desperately wanted for the longest time but thanks to his own insecurities and fear, was never sure they could have. The part where they could touch each other without worrying about consequences. Where he could kiss her good morning and goodnight knowing they were _it _for each other until the end of time. He wanted to be the one, the only one, to make her happy because Donna Paulsen sure as hell made Harvey Specter happy. He wanted every high, every low and every boring, mundane detail in between, with her. _ Everything. _

"_You… _I want more of you" he says simply

"Harvey" Donna whispers, too shocked to manage anything else. Her gaze shifts away from him while she tries to her best not to hyperventilate. His words reverberating in her head.

"I mean it Donna, and I know I might be too late and I know that I've hurt you before and the thought of that kills me but more than anything in this world, I want to make you happy. So if you think you'll be happier without me then that's for me to deal with but -"

"You're not… I'm not" she says while shaking her head, still struggling with her words after Harvey's revelation.

Searching her face, Harvey isn't sure of what she meant. Given her shocked state he can only assume his confession isn't going to have things end in his favour. As she turns back to him, Donna sees the fear in his eyes, she'd seen it when she left to work for Louis and it took everything in her to walk away from him then. But things were different now. _He _was different.

Taking a breath, Harvey knows he can't leave things like this, "Look Donna I'm… Actually, you know what? I'm not sorry. I'm glad finally told you how I feel. It'll be okay… We'll be okay, I'll just -"

"You're not too late, Harvey…" With unshed tears, Donna bites her lip, smiling at the man before her. "And… I'm not happier without you".

He sees her now, his everything. But through all the shock and fumbled fumbled responses he checks one last time, "I'm not?... You're not?"

"No" she shakes her head still smiling at his own reaction.

It's all Harvey needs as he cups Donnas cheek and captures her lips. Feeling her respond immediately, he leans in further only to be stopped by the table in front of them. When Donna has the same problem they break apart slowly, both grinning wildly at each other. As Donna's hands slide up Harvey's chest, his arms find her waist. Despite the cramped quarters, their lips find each other again and it's only when they hear a wolf whistle from the bar that they part.

"Harvey.." Donna says a little breathless as she plays with the hair at the back of his neck. "mmhmm" is all he gets out, distracted by her swollen lips. Just as he was leaning in for another kiss he feels Donna's other hand firmly on his chest. Looking into her eyes, Harvey sees a glint of amusement.

"What?" he asks

"We need to stop making out in your brother's restaurant," Donna says with a giggle.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I ummm... " he says, taking a quick look around to see if they had attracted any attention to themselves. Looking back at her, they end up laughing at each other, giddy from the elation and relief and an overwhelming feeling of love that had been 13 years in the making.

"Don't be sorry Harvey, just take me home"

"Okay" is his only reply before stealing one last kiss and sliding out of the booth, Donna following when he holds a hand out to her. After settling the bill they enter the street, Harvey's arm sitting firmly around Donna's waist as she turns into him while waiting at the curb for their cab to pull up.

…

As the cab drives away, leaving them in front of his mother's house, Harvey scoops Donna up into his arms. Unable to help the girly squeal that leaves her mouth as she secures her arms around his neck, Donna smiles at his act of chivalry.

"I'm blaming you for this you know" Donna says without a hint of malice.

Stopping at the foot of the porch, Harvey turns to look at her, their noses brushing as he holds her tighter, "And how exactly is it my fault that you snapped a heel?

Poking his chest, Donna continues to smile while chastising him. "You were _distracting _me, that's why I didn't see the grate".

"Well you got me there, I am very distracting", taking the blame in his own charismatic way has Donna chuckling through her reply,

"You're an idiot. And you owe me a new pair of Louboutins"

Climbing the steps, he shushes her all while laughing himself, knowing they are probably louder than they should be for this time of night. "I'll buy you 10 pairs if you stop wiggling and giggling and let me get you inside".

Just as he was about to put her down, the front door swung open revealing Marcus sporting a very confused look as he takes in his brother, the woman in his arms and the ridiculous grins on their faces.

"Jesus, you've been gone for what four hours? We told you to go out for dinner, not get married!"

Walking through the door, Harvey glares at his brother but it's Donna that gets the first word in.

"Sorry to disappoint Marcus, but congratulations on your restaurant, it's amazing!" she says as Harvey releases her legs while his other arm drifted down to her hip. Looking at his brother, Marcus could sense a change in Harvey but deciding not to bring it up after what was clearly a good night for him and Donna, he lets it slide.

"Thank you, and what can I say? I'm a sucker for a wedding… Now, you're very well behaved son has been asleep for the better part of 3 hours so I suggest being a little more quiet than you were outside.

Donna apologises to Marcus sheepishly before turning to Harvey, "I'm gonna go check on him… good night Marcus". Giving her hip a quick squeeze before releasing his hand, Harvey can't help but watch Donna as she ascends the stairs, broken stiletto in hand and legs that went on forever. Hearing his brother snigger, Harvey begrudgingly draws his attention to Marcus who was shaking his head at him.

"What?" Harvey says

"Nothing, just.. You might want to pick you jaw up off the floor now that she's gone. I take it the evening went well?" he says, unable to help himself by probing for a little information. The smile on Harvey's face says it all. Smiling back at his brother, Marcus shoves his hands in his pockets and takes a step away from him, "Don't let me keep you then…"

Without another word, Harvey turns towards the stairs.

…

Creeping into their room, Donna walks over to her sleeping son, noticing one of his arms had escaped his blanket and his fingers were now firmly placed in his mouth. Hearing his footsteps behind her, Donna turns slightly to see Harvey softly closing the door, a coy smile thrown her way.

"Hey"

"Hey", both of them suddenly shy as he approaches the bassinet.

He comes to a stop just behind her and leans over her shoulder, taking a peek at Henry. Pressing a kiss to the side of Donna's neck, has her catching her breath but she melts into him all too easily as Harvey's hands weave their way around her middle.

As Harvey continues to kiss his way down her neck, his right hand begins to wander up brushing her left breast. Turning in his arms, Donna softly touches the stubble along Havey's cheek.

"Someone's eager, you sure you really wanna do this with an audience" she purrs while gesturing to the sleeping baby behind her.

"Thirteen years Donna…" Harvey whispers, his need made clear to her while continuing to kiss her neck as he locates the zip at the back of Donna's dress, "... and you'll just have to be quiet"

In the middle of undoing one of his buttons, Donna pauses and leans back a little, her expression slightly cynical.

"_I'll _just have to be quiet?" she questions.

Teasing her, Harvey manages to silence Donna as his hands dance along her exposed back, a mischievous glint in his eye mixing with his overwhelming desire for her.

"I'm only going by past experience," he says with a raised eyebrow.

Wrapping her arms around Harvey's neck and standing on her tippy toes, she brushed against his groin, feeling just how hard he was already, "You seem to have a pretty good recollection of that night". Before Donna knew what was happening Harvey had lifted her up, his hands sneaking up under her dress as she wrapped her legs around him.

"You have no idea" is all he says before placing a bruising kiss on her lips and turning them towards the bed. As his knees hit the bed they both toppled into it. The sounds that followed were certainly not moans of pleasure or sighs of content but of aged bedsprings squeaking under duress. With their lips fused Harvey could instantly feel Donna's lips curve as her whole body began to shake with laughter. As he slowly put his full body weight on her, the bed continues to groan under their weight.

"Nooooo" Harvey whines into Donna's mouth. Lifting himself up onto his elbows, he's able to look at Donna, a vision with her swollen lips and red hair fanned across the sheets. Even in the world's most noisy bed, she was distractingly beautiful. With everything they wanted to do, to and with each other clearly off the cards, at least for tonight, he couldn't help but feel like the universe was against them. Perhaps, Harvey thought, that it was a little bit of karma for him taking so long in the first place. As she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek Harvey leaned into it, pouting at her. "Don't look at me like that, I'm just as disappointed as you" Donna says as she squeezes her legs that were still wrapped around his waist.

"But we've waited so long…" Harvey whispers as he gently tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I know… but when we do this Harvey, I don't want to have a care in the world. Just you and me, yeah?"

"Yeah…" he says regretfully, though knowing she is 100% right.

"Is this still okay?" he asks leaning in, taking her top lip between his. Even in the midst of their impromptu make out session Donna can't help but think of how cute it is he is for checking. With her giggles littered in between kisses, "Definitely okay" is her only reply before running her nails through his hair. Her grip causes a deep moan from Harvey that goes straight to Donna's core. Despite knowing that having sex right now probably wasn't the greatest idea, they were fast approaching the point of no return.

The squeaking is just as bad on the way up as Harvey helps Donna to stand. Still holding her close as they both check on Henry, they let out a sigh of relief when they see him sleeping.

"I guess we should be grateful that he's still asleep, even with all the noise. We're not going to be able to move a muscle tonight". Speaking too soon, Henry begins to squirm and lets out a small cry. Moving to pick him up before he wakes that whole house, Harvey offers to feed him downstairs.

Alone for the first time that day, Donna gives herself a moment to reflect on everything that had happened in the last few hours. Normally standing there, alone, no shoes, her dress undone and completely askew would have her feeling used and neglected. But right now Donna felt anything but that. It still felt surreal, recalling his confession. While she had never lost faith in him, she had begun to lose faith in the idea of _them. _And she cursed herself for it because what they had felt so right, and here it was, this new reality. One where she and Harvey now truly belonged to each other.

Managing to have a quick shower while Harvey was downstairs with Henry, she returns just as Harvey was walking up the stairs. With Henry settled again, Donna and Harvey both look from the bed to each other.

"We should just get in at the same time, we already know it's going to be noisy. God knows what they'll think we're up to". Donna says with concern.

"Since when were you such a prude?" Harvey teases while taking second to admire Donna's tiny pale pink pj's.

Whacking him across the chest, the look Donna gives implores him to take this seriously.

"There is a difference between being a prude and not wanting everyone thinking we're having sex in your mom's house Harvey".

"But if the bed wasn't so noisy we would be having sex, right?" he asks with a cheeky smile, seeking clarification.

Crossing her arms, Harvey gets an even better view of Donna's cleavage and quickly realises only sleeping together was going to be even harder than he initially anticipated. Taking a step closer, Donna whispers, "Well, yeah. But they wouldn't know it! With this old thing we may as well be ringing a bell! I wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eye in the morning".

"We should just get in. I guess it's like ripping off a bandaid right?" Donna suggests.

Her words are music to Havey's ears. Pulling his shirt over his head and shucking off his pants, Harvey is left in his boxer briefs.

"Okay, you ready?" he asks.

Finding Harvey's near nakedness highly distracting, Donna struggles to answer, simply managing to nod her head as she unconsciously bites her lip. As they settle in, facing each other on their sides. Neither seem can wipe the smiles from their faces.

"Ya know for such a creaky old bed it's actually pretty comfortable," Harvey says quietly as he grasps the back of Donna's knee, pulling her closer. His action sets of a chain of events involving a very loud giggle from Donna, Harvey discovering her most ticklish spot, an incredibly loud creak of their bed and the startled cry of a baby.

"Shit" was the twin response as Donna climbs over Harvey and out of bed to attempt to settle Henry but after 10 minutes he refused to be put down, crying out as soon as Donna would attempt to lay him in his bassinet.

"I think we're going to have another guest in our bed tonight," Donna says as she lay Henry between them. After another protest Henry settles quickly, realising he is sandwiched between his two favourite people and sees it as an invitation to play. Kicking his legs happily as Harvey got a tiny hand patting his face.

…

Morning, it seemed had come around far too soon. At just after 6am Henry had woken and after discovering a foot being squashed in his face, so had Harvey. Seeing that Donna managed to avoid being assaulted by the baby, he slid out of bed with Henry in his arms, once again hopeful that he could get downstairs without waking anyone but as he opened the bedroom door he was greeted by his mother who immediately took the baby off his hands.

"Let me take this little trouble-maker. You two get some more sleep" was all Lily said before she disappeared downstairs.

Not having to think twice, Harvey immediately got back into bed and pulled Donna close. His movements made her wake with a start. As she looked at the space Henry occupied that night, Harvey assured her he was fine with Lily. Slumping back down on the pillow with a mumbled

"She's an angel". With her back set snuggly against Harvey's front and his arm draped over her waist the couple quickly dozed off, desperately chasing the hours of lost sleep.

The room was noticeably brighter when Harvey woke next. Still in the same position they fell asleep in, Harvey looked at the mass of red hair and felt the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Smiling to himself, he couldn't quite believe they had finally got there. To where they were meant to be. Even if he didn't realise it way back then he certainly knew it now, that wrapped up in bed with Donna Paulsen was the best place in the world.

Moving her hair to the side Harvey peppers kisses along Donna's shoulder, pausing when he felt her stir in his arms. Pushing further back into him, Donna was able to feel Harvey standing to attention. While Harvey had resumed the gentle assault on her neck, his fingers slowly drifting towards the waistband of her shorts, Donna found herself unable to stop from reaching behind and running her hand over the prominent erection straining through his boxers. Groaning deeply, Harvey responds with a delicate bite at the juncture of her neck.

"Don't you dare leave a mark Specter" Donna says breathlessly, feeling Harvey smirk as he pulls her hand away from him.

"We can get to me later" his voice still rough from sleep as he pushes his leg between Donna's.

"Right now, all I want to do is touch you, the way I've wanted to for a very, long, time".

The feeling of anticipation alone is enough to have Donna gripping the sheets as Harvey's other hand slides underneath her top, gently cupping her right breast before rolling her nipple between his fingers. The sensation has Donna whining into her pillow as Harvey slips his other hand beneath her shorts, gently stroking his fingers up and down her slick folds. Finding her clit he begins to circle around the sensitive nub. His actions have Donna bucking into his hand already. Marvelling at how responsive she is to his touch, Harvey doubles his efforts, easily sliding two fingers into her centre, his thumb continuing to massage her clit. Before long he can feel the flutter of her walls, her moans steadily increasing as she approaches her peak.

Turning her head to face him, Donna sees that Harvey is enjoying this just as much as she is, his eyes now expansive black pools of desire. But as she feels herself about to tumble over the edge, Harvey withdraws his fingers and gently manoeuvres his body, giving Donna the room to reposition herself. Before laying back down, she grasps the hem of her pyjama top and pulls it over her head. Following her lead, Harvey quickly removes her bottoms, taking a second to admire Donna from head to toe as she lay splayed against the mattress. His hand running along her abdomen causing her muscles to contract.

"Jesus Christ you're stunning" is all he can manage before taking her lips in a bruising kiss, their tongues find each other as Harvey's fingers drift back down to find her still wet and wanting. As he curls his fingers inside her Harvey breaks their kiss, taking a moment to worship her breasts. Feeling her walls flutter again, Donna's strangled cry of his name has him releasing her nipple with a wet 'pop'. Wanting nothing more than to watch Donna come undone, he continues to tease her but can't stop himself from kissing her, their lips silencing her deep moan as she convulses around his fingers.

Watching her come down from her high, Harvey leaves tiny kisses down the side of her face. Looking at her, Harvey can see the rosy hue on her cheeks and the faintest beads of sweat along her hairline but it's the smile on her face that is somehow reflected in the brightness of her eyes that overwhelms Harvey's heart. When he asks her if that was okay, all Donna can manage is a breathless giggle as she runs her nails down the stubble on his cheek.

"Yeah Harvey it was okay, more than" she says pulling him in for another kiss.

When they part, their eyes lock and their smiles return. Still caught up in the moment, hands tangle together as they embrace, both of them a little overwhelmed but more than anything, happy.

…

Greeting everyone a good morning, Donna sees Henry happily sitting on Marcus' lap. As a chorus of "Mornings!" are echoed back Henry's looks up to see his mom smiling at him. Babbling his own version of hello, Donna picks him up, planting some loud kisses on his cheek has Henry squealing in delight.

"Thank you for taking him this morning Lily, the extra few hours sleep were much appreciated"

"You're welcome. We had a great time just hanging out, didn't we Sweetheart?" Lily says as she stops flipping pancakes to tickle the bottom of Henry's foot.

"I'm sure he loved hanging out with you too. And thank you again for last night, I can't remember the last time the two of us went out for dinner", Donna says while trying to stop Henry from pulling her hair.

"As long as you had a good time that's all that matters", Lily says

It was at that point Harvey wandered in, freshly showered and ready for the day. Moving straight to where Donna was leaning against the counter with Henry, he answers for them both after flashing Donna a cheeky grin. "We had a _great _time, thanks again" as he says, leaning in to give Henry a kiss on the head. Looking up he sees Donna smiling back at him. No longer caring about how close they were standing, Harvey doesn't break eye contact when he greets her with a simple "Hey".

"Hey" is her only response as they momentarily get lost in their own world, oblivious to the attention they were drawing to themselves. Lily's voice broke them out their trance as she brushed past them with a giant plate of pancakes.

"Okay, these birthday pancakes aren't gonna eat themselves, better get them while they're hot!"

With Lily and Bobby eating at the breakfast bar, everyone else found a seat at the dining room table. A cup of coffee appearing in front of Donna just before Harvey sat down. Shooting him a look of appreciation as everyone began to dig in, talk of what everyones' plans for the day would entail before all coming together for a late barbeque lunch to celebrate Marcus' birthday took up most of the adult conversation.

With everyone almost finished, Harvey looked across at his nephew, noticing the young boy's inquisitive stare bouncing between himself and Donna.

"Something on your mind Jack?" Harvey asks as he takes a bite of his pancake.

"When are you going to make more babies?" The question is simple enough in the 4-year-olds mind so he sees no problem in asking it. The commotion it causes, however, says something different.

It saw forks dropped, Donna almost spilling her coffee down her front as Harvey choked on his breakfast. But it was the excited squeal from Hailey that drew everyone's attention.

"OhMyGod! You're going to have more! Can you have a girl next?"

"I think you should have 4" Jack says proudly, holding up 3 fingers as everyone else looked on in awe at the unfolding conversation.

Having recovered slightly quicker than Harvey, Donna manages a reply as she readjusts Henry on her lap.

"Wow. Four. Four babies, that's- a lot of babies to make Jack".

"But you're so good at it. Did you practice? That's what Daddy says you have to do if you want to be really good at something" Oblivious as to how the comment could be taken, Jack inadvertently had every adult blushing while Marcus had to cover his mouth and look away to stop from laughing as Harvey coughed on the water he was drinking in a vain attempt to stop from choking.

"Jack?" Marcus finally manages with only a giggle.

"Yes Daddy?"

"I think that's the best birthday present you've ever given me" he says while wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, still looking at his brother, sitting next to him, completely speechless.

Having no idea what his dad meant, Jack smiles regardless, happy to see his dad happy. "You're welcome Daddy".

Donna took that as her cue to stand, needing to go upstairs to get Henry dressed. As she turned she bumped her hip against Harvey's shoulder, getting his attention. Looking up at her, he sees Donna with a devilish grin, mouthing the word "four". Giving him a cheeky wink she disappears out of the kitchen leaving Harvey stunned at the craziness that had just unfolded but happily acknowledging to himself that practising for four babies with Donna was something that he was more than happy to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't believe it been almost a month between posts. Sorry again for the long gaps. Life is crazy at the moment. Especially when you work in a hospital. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. **

**Thanks again for sticking with this story. **

With the rest of the family making themselves scarce, Harvey remained to help Lily clean up after breakfast.

"Thanks again for giving us the night off last night. We haven't had the chance for the two of us to be alone for a while".

Lily raises an eyebrow at her son and smiles to herself, continuing to wash the dishes.

"As long as you put it to good use. Though from what your brother tells me, when he opened the door for you two last night, he thought it worked a little too well".

With Harvey remaining tight-lipped about what happened while they were out, Lily couldn't help but push a little further. Handing him a plate to dry, Lily keeps hold of it when he grasps it.

"So. Did you take it? Your chance…"

"I did" was his quiet reply.

"And how did that work out for you?"

The smile that stretches across Harvey's face says it all, looking at his mom, he sees he nodding her head knowingly, a smile of her own appearing.

"I'm glad you finally found your way to each other"

"Finally? But you only met Donna a few months ago, how did you?..."

"Harvey you and I may have only recently reconnected but your brother and your father can't keep a secret to save themselves"

"You used to talk to Dad?" he says, shocked.

Smiling at the look on Harvey's face, Lily explains, "I did. I'll never forget the time he'd been to visit you not long before you left the DA's office. Couldn't wipe the grin from his face when I asked about how you were. He told me that we'd have red-headed grandchildren one day. That you'd met your match and you didn't even know it".

Harvey could recall the moment instantly. Gordon had been playing at a jazz bar in lower Manhattan and had insisted on meeting the person who had been answering his calls whenever he tried to get through to his busy son.

_"I can't ask her Dad"_

_"Can't or won't? Just ask her, tell her it'll make an old man happy. You don't even have to mention the word 'date'._

_"That's because it wouldn't be one Dad. She's my secretary, I'm her boss. We work together, that's...it". He says with a sense of finality, looking out at her desk where Donna was happily chatting to Big Bertha. _

_Gordon knew when to ease up on his boy. He'd now had enough conversations with both Donna and Harvey to notice the changes in both of them when they were speaking about the other. He knew there was something there. He just wanted to see it for himself. _

"_Fine, I won't push it. But I will see you at least?" Gordon's question lingers between them. _

_Harvey relished every chance he got to spend with his dad but of late, work had frequently got in the way of him seeing his father. He had even been scolded by Donna once when she found out he passed up an opportunity to see Gordon to get ahead on some paperwork. _

"_You will Dad. I'll see you tomorrow". _

_It took Harvey the rest of the day to build up the courage to ask her, catching her just before she was about to leave for the night. He remembered the feeling of elation when he asked her if she would like to go see his dad perform and without a second thought she had said yes. The surprise on her face when he asked her matched his fathers when he saw them both at the bar the next night. Lost in each others company, chatting quietly until Harvey had made her laugh. His son's smile grew as he watched the woman in front of him wipe a tear from her eye with glee. Harvey hadn't seen his father approach them, thus failing to notice Gordon standing back for a moment, observing his son with the woman that had clearly held all of his attention. _

_The night was a memorable one. Not only because it was the first and only time Donna had met his father. But the words whispered into his ear as Gordon gave him a firm hug when they parted ways stayed with him over the following days, weeks and months as they left the DA's office, had their lives changed irreversibly with The Other Time and transitioned into their new life at Pearson Hardman. _

"_You've got something special there. I wouldn't ever let her go"_

In an instant he's back to reality,

"I just feel like I've wasted so much time, I know we could have had this sooner. Had it _all _and that's on me. I just couldn't face losing her and I wasn't ready… "

"Then it wasn't the right time Harvey", comforting him as she took the dish towel out of his hands. "Now, I've got this from here. Go see what your girl is up to", Lily says warmly as she gives him a gentle shove out the kitchen.

…

"I guess this is what happens when you decide to wake up at the crack of dawn young man. We get one cranky baby that fights his nap" Donna says softly as she holds Henry close while he cries, clearly overtired and overstimulated. As Donna sways back and forth and Henry's cries begin to quieten she feels Harvey approach, his hand tentatively grazing her hip. Knowing better than to speak and risk waking the baby, Harvey places a kiss at Donna's temple and slides his hand around her front as she leans back into him.

She wonders briefly if the butterflies will always be there when he touches her like this, anchoring her to him. It's certainly something she could live with, she thinks as Henry drifts off to sleep. Turning her head to look at him, Donna sees his face etched with a sadness that immediately concerns her. Facing him she uses her free hand to gently caress his cheek.

"What?" she says, barely above a whisper. Leaning into her hand, Harvey finds her waist, pulling her as close as he could with Henry between them. With his eyes fixed on hers, Harvey exhales heavily, "I just wish I'd come to my senses sooner". The breath Donna didn't know she was holding escaped her, eyes now full of warmth and admiration for the man in front of her.

"You're here now… besides, I was worth the wait". Her smile was genuine as Harvey leaned in, placing his lips firmly against Donna's, his tongue begging for entrance and Donna grants it gladly. For both of them it felt new and exciting mixed with utter content and feeling like they had finally made it home. It wasn't long until Marcus interrupted them, clearing his throat as he stands in the doorway.

"I'd tell you to get a room but seeing as you're already in it, can you at least keep it PG when the kids are around?

With his arms still firmly around Donna, Harvey doesn't bother to pay too much attention to his brother, simply mumbling for him to "go away". With Marcus' passing comment of "it's about damn time" as he walked down the hall, Donna and Harvey come up for air. With words silently exchanged between them, they are both assured that they are both in this, despite how long it took for them to get there.

…..

Returning from his shower he sees Donna relaxing in bed scrolling through her phone. Smiling at the screen, she doesn't quite notice Harvey staring at her, his eyes running up her bare legs. With a quick look across the room he sees Henry fast asleep. Keen not to have a baby in bed with them for a second night, Harvey slides in next to her as gently as he can.

"What's got you so smiley?" he whispers to her while watching her smiling grow even brighter.

Rolling over and tucking herself into him, Donna shows him her screen. For a moment he loses all sense when she drapes a leg over his. The day had been a strange one. While they had both acknowledged their feelings for one another and revelled in the elation and relief that they were _finally _where they were supposed to be, they had yet to physically express it in the way they wanted to they most, causing them to be frustrated in a whole new way.

Taking a deep breath and willing his body to settle down, Harvey focuses on the screen as his arm sneaks around Donna's back and begins haphazardly drawing circles on her hip. Silently watching a short video their smiles return as they relive the excitement of watching Henry roll over for the first time.

Continuing their conversation quietly, Harvey chuckled, "I can't believe you managed to record it… Look at him… Once he got over the surprise he was so proud of himself!"

"I can't believe he's getting so big!" Donna says in awe of Henry's little achievement. They both knew he wasn't far away from rolling over, it was just a bonus that they both got to see it along with the rest of Harvey's family. Scrolling through the rest of the pictures taken that day, Harvey sees image after image of his family together. Only a few years ago, you couldn't have convinced him that he would ever be in the same room as his mother or Bobby for that matter. And yet the pictures appearing before him tell a completely different story. Candid shots of smiles and laughter show a happy family. One with aunts, uncles, grandparents and grandchildren.

With a thoughtful exhale, Harvey kisses the top of Donna's head. "I never said thank you".

"What do you mean?" she says quietly. Rolling on to his side, he is better able to look into her eyes. Gently cupping her cheek, Harvey smiles at her, "What I mean is, that without you, I never would have had any of this. And I never said thank you, not really".

"Harvey…"

Not wanting to hear her self-depreciation Harvey continues, "It's true… You're amazing".

She's unable to conceal her blush but bites her bottom lip in a vain attempt to hide her reaction to his compliment. With the phone forgotten Donna slides her hands up Harvey's chest while he tightens his grip around her waist.

Her voice is husky when she finally manages to reply, "You keep throwing these compliments at me Specter and you might just get lucky when we get home tomorrow". Smiling at each other, their eyes connecting just as much as their bodies.

As Harvey leans in and places soft kisses along Donna's jaw, as he makes his way down her neck the kisses are interrupted with his response,

"Well that wasn't the reason I gave them... but if they get that sort of effect... then I'm certainly… not… going… to… complain."

Donna can't help but giggle as Harvey rolls her onto her back.

….

"Longest. Car trip. Ever" Harvey complains as the last of their bags are dumped in the hallway. The apartment darkening quickly with the fading sunlight.

Rubbing his shoulder, he walks further into the apartment in search of Donna. "Next time we are definitely flying _and _getting a hotel room".

"You know if we flew, there would have been some sort of strike or crazy weather and it still would have taken us just as long to get home". Following her voice, Harvey finds her settling Henry in her room. Turning towards him, he sees her smile knowingly, an eyebrow raised telling him that she knows she's right, as usual.

Winding her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, Harvey can't help but smile back, even in the middle of complaining.

"Seven hours though…It really is like I'm paying back the universe for wasting so much time"

"_Harvey…"_

"I'm serious, in between that damn squeaky bed- "

"That we discovered _you _broke when you were 10 by jumping on it" Donna says gleefully.

Dropping his forehead against hers, he can't even bring himself to comment on it. He couldn't believe it when Marcus told him it was the same bed that was at their grandmothers house. He remembers jumping on it with his cousin Rosie on Thanksgiving. They had been warned not to by their parents but snuck away from the gathering, too tempted by the super springy-springs and high ceilings.

"And my very intrusive relatives…" he says as his hands wander from around her waist to her backside.

"The whole reason we were there in the first place was to _spend time _with them. Besides I loved watching you with Hailey and Jack, they adore you _and _Henry -"

"And you!"

"Me?" Donna says genuinely surprised.

"Yes you. Jack couldn't take his eyes off you, the first thing he said to me was that you were "really pretty".

"Oh really? And what did you say to that?

"I agreed with him! The kid obviously has good taste. Thank God I trump him by about 35 years otherwise I'd be in trouble"

Shaking her head at the man who now has her anchored so close to him there was no longer any room between them.

"I dunno…" she says softly, their eyes locking as strokes the stubble along his jaw. "I'm pretty fond of the Specter I've got in front of me"

"That's good to know" Harvey says softly as he leans in, his lips ghosting across her own. After the smallest of kisses he feels Donna pull away. Smiling at the confused look on his face, she runs her hand down his arm, squeezing his hand before pulling away, quietly mentioning that she was going to take a quick shower. As she drifts out of the room, Harvey walks over to Henry's bassinet. Seeing him soundly asleep, Havey has his fingers crossed that he'll stay that way, at least for a few hours.

After moving all the bags into the appropriate rooms Harvey hears the bathroom door open just as he walks into his walk-in-wardrobe. Her messy bun has damp tendrils framing her face and her cheeks are rosy from the heat of her shower. Wrapped in her silk bathrobe, Donna stops when she sees Harvey. Suddenly shy, the moment takes on a heaviness as she feels Harvey's eyes rove over her body. Approaching her, almost cautiously, one hand grazes her side as his other sets her hair free. The magnetic force between them is overwhelming as he leans in to claim her mouth.

Making their way back to the bed Harvey loses his shirt. As the back of his knees hit the bed, Donna's hand makes its way down his chest, nails grazing his taut abdomen until she reaches the button of his pants, popping it open with ease. The deep groan that emerges from Harvey spurs her on, although keeping her thoughts straight is becoming increasingly difficult when she feels his teeth running down her neck and biting playfully at her collarbone. But he stumbles when Donna's hand boldly grasps him on the outside of his boxers. Grinning wickedly, she feels him, hard and ready. Helping shed both his pants and boxers, Harvey now stands proudly before her. Brushing her hand away as she reaches for him. The look he gives her says there will be plenty of time for him later and right now his mind is completely focused on her. As his hand slowly loosens the knot securing her bathrobe Donna feels her breath hitch. Watching Harvey's hand disappear into the robe and graze the underside of her breast is more than she can handle. With a shake of her shoulders the robe slides off and it feels like the pull of a trigger. What little composure they had is all but gone as they reach for each other, tumbling onto the bed. Mutual groans of satisfaction escape both of them as Harvey's body covers Donna, for a brief moment the wandering hands stop and their lips part, just enough for them to look at each other. An understanding passing between them that said the last 13 years had been foreplay enough and there would be plenty more to come but right now what they needed could only be found from the most intimate connection.

Finding Donna slick and ready, Harvey aligns himself at her entrance as she wraps her legs around his waist. With a single slow thrust he enters her, giving her time to adjust to the welcome intrusion, Harvey finds the spot on her neck he remembers to be particularly sensitive. When his lips make contact he feels Donna's hips grind into his and he can't help but smile. As he begins to move, Donna's moans become increasingly breathless and it takes every ounce of concentration he has to hold himself together. Sliding a hand between them, his thumb finds her clit, the pressure causing an immediate reaction from Donna.

"_Oh my God, Harvey!"_

He wasn't sure if it was feeling her grip her nails into his back or her saying his name that was almost his undoing but Harvey doubled his efforts knowing that she was close. Pulling Donna's leg up a little higher, changing the angle of his thrusts while continuing to massage her swollen clit, he is rewarded another sweet moan of his name as he feels her walls begin to flutter. With their hips moving in unison, Donna tumbles over the edge, her face bathed in ecstasy as Harvey's thrusts become more forceful and erratic before finally succumbing to the woman that has held his attention and affection for well over a decade, reverently saying her name as he spills inside her.

Careful not to completely collapse on top of her, Harvey breathes in the familiar scent of her hair before delicately kissing his way across her jaw, capturing her top lip softly. When their eyes finally meet, smiles break out on both faces. Almost giddy, Donna pulls Harvey down for another searing kiss.

They had barely moved, too comfortable being so intimately intertwined with one another. Playing with the hair at the back of his neck, Donna silently questions him, intrigued with the way he is looking at her. With a slight shrug of his shoulder, Harvey runs his hand through her hair before replying.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say my name"

Donna's raspy chuckle does things to him as her mouth morphs into a wide grin. Taking her cue Harvey rolls them over, Donna now happily straddling him as she rakes her nails down his chest. The sight of her rubbing her pussy against him, clearly enjoying the friction makes his dick twitch. Reaching up to hold her breasts in his hands, Harvey tweaks her nipples with just the right amount of pressure to have her biting her bottom lip. With round two clearly on the cards, Donna takes Harvey in her hand, pumping his rapidly hardening cock, whispering seductively,

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of the things you do to make me say it".

…

The sound of Henry crying wakes Donna in the early hours of the morning. Reluctantly leaving the warmth of Harvey's arms, she finds his shirt strewn across the floor and throws it on, making her way towards the hungry baby. Finding him soaked through, Donna changes Henry with her eyes half opened before bringing him out to the kitchen and fixing him his bottle.

"Just putting it out there… I wouldn't be against you wanting to try sleeping through the night… pretty sure Daddy would be on-board with that too". Donna whispers to her baby as he drinks eagerly, his dark eyes fixated on her. With a quick burp she wanders back to Henry's room, wrapping the sleepy baby and placing him back in his bed. Donna watches him as he slowly drifts off, gently running her finger across his eyebrows and through his soft hair.

"I guess I shouldn't wish it away huh...you're growing so fast". Looking at him in his bassinet, it was getting to the point where he had almost grown out of it. She thinks back to when they brought him home, he was so tiny, and now…now he was smiling and laughing and rolling over. Donna couldn't believe how her life had changed in the last four months. To think she had almost decided to go through the journey of parenthood alone, but now she and Harvey were together and… shit….

"Oh shit!" she whispers in alarm.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Fuck!"

Closing Henry's door, Donna races back to Harvey. Climbing back onto the bed she shakes his shoulder.

"Harvey! Harvey! Wake up".

Groaning in objection, he opens one eye to see Donna perched over him, her eyes frantic.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until morning" Harvey says groggily while sliding his hand up Donna's leg in an attempt to get her to lie down with him.

"I'm serious Harvey! Wake up! We weren't safe!"

In his half-conscious state he misunderstands her. Sitting abruptly, Harvey almost knocks Donna over.

"What do you mean we're not safe! What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it Henry? What….."

With an exasperated sigh Donna reaches over and turns on the bedside light and attempts to calm him down.

"That's not what I said Harvey, we're fine -"

Looking at Donna, he rubs his face, "Then, what….?" he says, still adjusting to the rude awakening.

Now that they were both a little calmer, Donna sits at Harvey's side while he leans against the headboard. "When I was putting Henry back to bed I realised that we weren't safe tonight"

Understanding what she meant Harvey reassures her, though he's not sure why she had to wake him in the dead of night to tell him.

"Donna it's fine, I'm clean and you know I trust you. Besides, we've known each other for well over a decade. You're on the pill, I saw you take it a million times when you were at my desk, it's fine -"

"I'm not on the pill Harvey" she interrupts, " I haven't been for almost a year now. Not since I got serious about the whole having a baby on my own thing. I just… I'm so sorry, you're right I _was _on the pill, for years. And I guess in the moment it slipped my mind that I wasn't covered and now…"

The realisation dawns on Harvey's face, he knows exactly what Donna is alluding to. "So there's a chance?"

"It's a possibility, yeah" she says, worrying the hem of his shirt that she currently wears, her eyes set downwards. While Harvey had accepted Henry as his own from the moment they met, Donna had no idea if Harvey wanted to increase their family so soon, if at all.

With a deep contemplative breath, Harvey looks at Donna, sees her apprehension and instantly knows what he needs to tell her,

"Okay".

"Okay… what?" taking her turn to be confused.

Taking her hand away from his shirt, Harvey gives it a reassuring squeeze but it doesn't stop Donna from holding her breath.

"Donna, I love you. I have for a _really, long_, _time_. Even when I couldn't admit it to myself. So if we happened to have made a baby tonight, then yeah, I am 100% okay with that. I'll admit it's not what either of us had planned…"

The kiss Donna plants on his lips is a welcome surprise and he can't help but smile when he hears her teary chuckle. Pushing some hair back behind her ear, Harvey admires her natural curls while her hands stroke his cheeks.

"No… not what we had planned. But you're sure?" Donna says, a hint of uncertainty still lingering in her voice.

Busy undoing the few buttons that covered her chest, Harvey pauses and pulls Donna closer to him.

"Donna, our life together, whether it's just with Henry or if we end up having four more" he says while holding up three fingers, getting them both to smile. "Will be absolutely perfect, not because of how many kids we have or when they come along, but because I know that no matter what life throws our way, I'll be doing it with you by my side".

With a smirk, Donna slides her arms around Harvey's neck, "Our 'life together'. You seem pretty confident".

"Well you have a pretty good track record at making me happy, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of our lives doing the same for you". His hand slides inside of Donna's (or is it still his?) shirt. Well and truly awake now, Harvey doesn't miss the goosebumps that appear on Donna's skin.

Raking her nails through his hair, Harvey looks up at Donna, now comfortably situated in his lap and sees her eyes smiling back at him.

"I love you Harvey" her voice sounding eerily similar to the last time she said those words to him, only this time the smile on her face and their lack of clothing told an entirely different story. Just as she was leaning in for a kiss, he halts her in her tracks, looking almost ashamed.

"What?" she questions, emanating concern making Harvey sure that he will never know what he did to deserve her.

"I know I told you this before, but I really am sorry for wasting so much time, for being so afraid. But there's no going back for me. I promise. I'm all in. I don't ever want you to doubt how much I love you" Harvey says with a conviction so strong it takes her breath away. The fact that he was so adamant that she knew just how he felt about her, how committed he was to them made her fall in love with him a thousand times over.


	15. Chapter 15

**I cannot tell you how sorry I am for taking so long with my latest update. **

**It was partially due to my new muse I **_**Sheltered **_**and partially because life got in the way. But I assure you I am definitely not done with this fic yet, this cute little family has more story to tell. I've directly borrowed again from episodes in season 8. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think. **

**Jess. **

The weeks following their trip to Boston saw Donna and Harvey fall more in love with each other than they ever thought possible. Though, as it always seemed to happen, life gets in the way. The current hostile work environment only making their time alone and with Henry all the more special.

This morning however, saw Harvey attempting to wrestle a grizzly Henry into his outfit of the day. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. For the last week, he had been a teething, dribbling, miserable mess. Only happy when he was being held and barely sleeping.

"Buddy you need to lie still, Daddy doesn't have the coordination to dress you while you're practicing an alligator death roll" Harvey whispers, eyes feeling gritty from the lack of sleep. But his plea fell on deaf ears as Henry rolled again, grabbing his growsuit from the previous night and shoving in his mouth, desperate for some relief for his sore gums.

"I know little man, it sucks. C'mon, let's get you something to eat. I think chewing on a bottle will probably taste a little better than a jammie foot". He says, taking the item of clothing out of Henry's mouth.

Watching Harvey quietly talk to the baby while they organised themselves for the morning usually made Donna's heart melt, but as she overheard him say, "Now lets see if Mommy has made any coffee for Daddy so he doesn't fall asleep in the middle of his meeting with Samsung", it only added to her irate state.

"Daddy is perfectly capable of making his own coffee," Donna says with a little more bite than intended as she breezes across the room, adding some teething rings to Henry's daycare bag.

"Donna... I didn't mean -"

But before he gets a chance, she snaps back, "Who made your coffee in the mornings before I moved in?"

Shocked by her words, Harvey is silent, the only sounds coming from Henry as he drinks his bottle. Squeezing the bridge of her nose, Donna collects herself, knowing she wasn't being fair at all to him. "I'm sorry Harvey, that wasn't fair. I'm just- tired" she says with a pause, deciding against giving him the other reason for her mood.

"It's okay," Harvey says softly, his eyes showing a clear concern for his girlfriend. "We're all tired. And we have time before we have to leave. I'll make the coffee, you go finish getting ready"

He's the epitome of cool, calm and collected as he stands in the kitchen, feeding a ravenous Henry. It only makes Donna feel worse but she manages a weak smile as her eyes begin to burn. Retreating back into their bedroom, she organises herself, wanting desperately to have the day over already.

When she returns there is a cup waiting for her on the bench. Two sets of brown eyes watch her approach as she moves past her cup and stops in front of Harvey, pulling on his tie. As he bends down she plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for the coffee," she whispers.

"You know I don't expect you to do it, right?" he says as he wraps his free hand around her waist.

Nodding as she tucks her head under Harvey's chin, Donna tickles Henry's foot, resulting in a happy babble from her boy.

"Not going to lie though, you do make everything better. Including coffee". He says cheekily, kissing her forehead.

She can't help but giggle at his quip. The truth is she really does enjoy making their morning coffee. "I know. And I'm sorry again for snapping at you. _Today _is actually a great day" she says, hoping the feigned enthusiasm is enough to convince Harvey she's fine.

"It is?" he asks, moving back to look at her.

"Yes. It is. We're off the hook".

Sensing Harvey's confusion surrounding her statement, Donna bites the bullet and clarifies for him

"I'm not pregnant".

"Oh…Oh." he says as the realisation dawns on his face.

"Yeah, "oh". So it looks like it's just going to be the three of us". Donna says with a forced levity, unable to look at Harvey as she moves to take Henry from his arms.

As he walked back towards their bedroom to collect his jacket, Harvey knew what he should be feeling was relief but as he stood in front of the mirror his gut told him it was a lot like disappointment.

Xoxoxox

It wasn't until after lunch that he finally managed to corner her in the filing room. Making copies of god-knows-what he could tell she was pressing buttons with a little more force than necessary.

"I'm beginning to think you guys aren't friends anymore," he says light-heartedly, approaching her from the side.

Donna doesn't turn but Harvey manages to catch the smirk on her face. Making the most of being alone in a room without glass walls, Harvey runs a hand down her arm, stopping to give her pinky a gentle squeeze.

"You sure you're okay? It's just… this morning, when you said…"

"Harvey this isn't the first time I've got my period, I'm sorry for being so snappy but if _this", _she says gesturing to herself, "is something that bothers you then you're in for a real treat because it happens on a pretty regular basis". She says continuing her attempt to get the photocopier to behave.

Fed up with her lack of engagement, Harvey tugs her arm, finally making her look at him.

"Donna I worked 10 feet from you for over a decade. And believe it or not, I paid more attention to you than you think I did and as far as I can remember, you've never snapped at me like that, just because you had your period. And it made me wonder… are you sure you're okay with us being _off the hook?_".

She glances at him briefly before looking away, giving her the precious seconds she needed to compose herself before facing him,

"I'm sure" she says with a smile, hoping it settles his concern. It doesn't.

"Really? Because I want to know if something's upsetting you, Donna. Even if it's me" Harvey says, his own smile not matching the apprehension in his eyes.

Donna can't help the way her stomach somersaults at his unease. Leaning towards him, Donna whispers "Yes. I'm sure" before placing a kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Ms. Paulsen" Harvey says with a deep velvety voice, "I thought you said no PDA in the office"

His comment brings the first genuine smile to her face for the day. "We're not in an office", she says, sliding a hand inside his jacket while the other makes sure she hasn't left any sign of lipstick on his mouth.

"No, we're not. And since I also came in here to tell you I'm going to be home late tonight, I'm going to take what I can get while I can get it". Harvey smiles, his hands sliding lower on her hips.

Pushing him away playfully, Donna focuses her attention back on the copier, immediately falling back into her funk, clueless to the fact that Harvey had seen all of it.

xoxo

He didn't get to see much of her for the rest of the day. Between his own commitments and dealing with the escalating tensions between Alex and Samantha, Harvey found himself at the office far longer than he wanted. With the knowledge that there was something simmering beneath Donna's poorly disguised smile he decided to call it quits for the night. If he knew her, and he did. Donna would let whatever was bothering her be swept to the side, choosing to focus on whatever those around her needed instead of herself.

Settling the take-out and her favourite wine on the bench Harvey looked around, the door to Henry's room open only an inch. Taking a moment to check on him, Harvey finds his boy fast asleep, his little cheeks still red and he only hopes Henry didn't give Donna too much grief when going off to sleep.

Closing the door behind him, Harvey goes on a search for Donna. Hearing water running he heads for their bathroom, stopping short when he hears her attempting to suppress a sob. Opening the door fully, he sees Donna facing the tiled wall of the shower. Unaware of his presence, her shoulders shudder as she continues to cry, the fall of the water doing a poor job of disguising it.

He doesn't know what's worse, knowing that there was something that had upset her and he had completely missed it or the fact that, whatever it was, she didn't want his help. They'd both had enough heartache and grief in the last 5 months to last them a lifetime. But after witnessing her attempt to cover it Harvey was determined not to let Donna face it alone.

Shedding his clothes quietly, Harvey steps into the bathroom. The cool rush of air as he enters the shower alerts Donna of his presence but before she gets a chance to compose herself, Harvey's arms envelop her, anchoring her back to his front. He holds her firmly but doesn't suffocate, his hands spread wide over her abdomen.

Her own hands grasping his forearms is the first sign of her acknowledging Harvey's presence. As the water pelts down on them, he places a kiss on her shoulder, his hands urging her to turn around and face him. Finally able to look into her eyes, they both remain silent until Harvey takes a chance, sharing his own feelings on the subject that he thinks may have led her into this state.

"To be honest it hadn't entered my mind much after that night…the possibility… I guess I was preoccupied with everything being so new for us. But when you told me this morning, there was still this feeling of… disappointment" Harvey says gently, his hands slowly moving up and down Donna's back. Her lip trembles again at his words. Nodding her head slowly as fresh tears roll down her cheeks.

"I told myself that we'd be fine. And I didn't dwell on it that much until today. And then I woke up cramping and sore and I know what that meant. I guess I realised that I wanted this more than I wanted to admit. And then I felt stupid because it was just once, the odds of it actually happening were ridiculous and Henry isn't even 5 months old, we'd be insane to even think about another baby…". Harvey listens quietly as Donna finally confesses.

"But it would've been nice… Right?

"Yeah".

Harvey feels Donna nod slightly, her movements restricted as she tucked herself under his chin. With the water running over them, they both take a moment to let their words sink in. Eventually, Harvey's hand wanders up, pushing some hair behind her ear. Kissing her temple, he figures after everything they'd said tonight there was no harm in asking.

"Do you want to start trying?", he asks hesitantly. He can see the thoughts circling in her mind, his question obviously unexpected as her expression changes from despondent to one of uncertainty.

"I don't know. Do you think we're ready?" Donna says with a slight shake of her head.

She feels Harvey shrug against her as he leans back, their eyes locking. "I would have been happy. But I don't know if that means we're ready. We've been through so much this year and these last two weeks… being able to be with you, to show you how much I love you… " He says with a smile, squeezing her waist. Donna can't help but blush at his last comment.

"It's shown me what I knew all along… That I would love nothing more than to make a baby with you. I would love to give Henry a brother or sister. But maybe we should wait, just a little longer. For Henry to be a little older".

A look of amazement crosses Donna's face accompanied by a shy smile.

"How is it that you always make it feel like everything is going to be okay?"

"Because I'm Superman," Harvey says with a cocky grin, leaning in for a kiss, the water still pouring all around them. "Seriously though, you sure you're alright with all this? You've been upset all day, especially when I came in just now. I don't want you hiding from me", he pleads.

"I know. I'm sorry… bad habit I guess", Donna laments, her arms winding around Harvey's neck. "And I think you're right, we should hold back on making any more Specters".

"For now?" he says tentatively all while feeling his heart skip a beat when she refers to them collectively with his last name.

"For now," she says confidently.

Xoxo

It had been a hell of a day at the end of one hell of a week. Harvey had gladly taken Henry home when Donna mentioned she would be held back in the office trying to tie up loose ends before the weekend. The battle for the newest name partner had finally been decided, and he was more than pleased with the result knowing that Alex was more than worthy of the position. But it was also accompanied by tense words with Donna and more than one argument with Robert. With the matter finally settled all Harvey wanted to do was to unwind, spend the weekend with his family. And, not going to lie, he was itching to have some alone time with Donna.

Stretched out on the couch, playing with Henry made all the problems waiting back at the firm seem trivial. The baby was back to his normal happy self after cutting his first tooth which, to Harvey's surprise, was actually quite sharp. He had been on the phone to Marcus when he felt the tiny pincer clamp down on his finger.

_With Henry grizzling on his shoulder, Harvey paced the hall waiting for his brother to pick up._

"_You know we share the same time zone right? So when you call in the middle of the night in New York it's still the middle of the night in Boston"._

"_I'm going to ignore the smart ass comment because it's 11 o'clock and I know you only got home from work. And … because I need a favour"._

"_So sorry. Can't hear you over my cranky nephew, what are you doing to him?" Marcus playfully accuses. _

_Clamping the phone between his ear and shoulder, Harvey adjusts Henry in his arms. _

"_That's actually why I'm calling. You gotta help me. Henry's teething and we've tried everything. No one here has slept this week. Is there some sort of magic trick to this?"_

_Smirking at his brother's desperation, Marcus passes on his words of wisdom. "Yeah, your house is full of it. Though I'm assuming the good stuff is in some fancy decanter on your bar cart."_

_Pausing as he sets his eyes on the bottle of Macallan 18, "You want me to give him scotch!?" he asks incredulously, secretly glad that Donna had gone to shower and get ready for bed._

"_You don't feed it to him Harvey, just rub some on his gums. It won't hurt him". _

"_I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about me. Donna would kill me if she found out" he says cautiously, looking toward their bedroom. _

_He hears his Marcus chuckle as he replies, the sound causing Harvey to roll his eyes._

"_Well big brother I guess you have to weigh up what your sleep is wor- "_

"_ARHH! What the-?" Harvey yells, caught by surprise at the sharp jab that came with Henry chomping on his finger. _

"_Sorry man Henry just bit me…. Oh shit Henry! You bit me!" Harvey says, elated to see Henry now slightly more comfortable. That or the poor kid was on his way to passing out from exhaustion. _

_He'd almost forgotten Marcus was still on the line when his brother piped up, "Congratulations Harvey, you made it through the first tooth. Just a heads up.. Molars are the worst". _

_He had no doubt that there would be many other teething disasters but for now Harvey was happy to put that at the back of his mind and hopefully get some sleep. Walking into their bedroom, he sees her dressed and ready for bed, sapped of all energy but still as beautiful as ever. _

_The look on Donna's face when Harvey showed her the tiny white peg that had erupted from Henry's mouth was priceless. Immediately declaring that it made him ten times cuter that he already was. _

With Henry down for the night Harvey was now waiting for Donna to arrive home but her last text over an hour ago indicated that she wouldn't be home any time soon. The unexpected knock at the door had drawn Harvey away from the basketball game. Drink still in hand, Harvey opens the door to find Robert on the other side.

"I take it you're celebrating?" Robert asks as Harvey steps back, allowing Robert to enter. Making their way down the hall the two men stop at the kitchen counter.

"It's a drink Robert. I'm not rubbing it in anybody's face. But, yeah. I'm happy for my guy"

"Well, I'm here to say something that's going to make you less happy".

"What's that?"

"I'm putting Samantha's name on the wall. Not Alex's"

Clenching his jaw tightly, Harvey couldn't help but express his fury at Robert's backflip, "I must be getting old because I'm pretty sure I just heard you say you're breaking your word".

The heated exchange that followed grew louder, neither aware that their party had doubled until Donna interrupted them, her purposeful stride making both men pause. Laying out the new world order had both Harvey and Robert balking but when Louis appeared reaffirming Donna's direction they were silenced once again.

"This is happening whether you like it or not. And my first order of business is promoting Alex and Samantha at the same time. Now they are both going to accept this or they are both going to walk the fuck out the door because I am sick of this shit. And I'll tell you something else. _You two _are gonna Goddamn sell it to them!" Louis says pointedly, leaving no room for argument.

With the look of two petulant children, Robert and Harvey glance at each other knowing that their colleagues are right. For the good of the firm, changes need to be made and pride needs to be swallowed. The decision to make Louis managing partner now unanimous sees a terse nod between both men and Robert stating that he's off to inform Samantha and Alex of the decision.

As Donna floats down the hall, seeing Robert to the door, Harvey observing them exchanging words. It all ends in a knowing smile from Donna and a gracious nod from Robert.

Commending Louis on his bravery and leadership, Harvey is surprised to see him merely shrug with a confident smile on his face. The news that Louis is to become a father is a welcome revelation to Harvey, not hesitating to offer his congratulations. Donna returns to find them in a brotherly embrace. Louis refuses their offer of drinks, leaving shortly after, preferring to go home to Shielia and let it "all sink in". With both of them waving off Louis, Harvey closes the door.

Grateful to finally have her alone, Harvey's hand brushes low across Donna's back as they make their way back into the living room. Before she gets a chance to sit down Harvey stops her, his hands firm against her hips. A brazen smile lights up her face as he leans down, their foreheads touching.

"Level with me. You think he can handle this?"

"I think desperate times require desperate measures. And I think something else too". Donna says, her hands slowly wandering down his shirt.

"What?"

"I am going to enjoy watching you and Robert take orders from Louis"

Scoffing, Harvey replies, "We're not going to be the only ones he's in charge of. He'll be giving you plenty of orders too"

"No he won't. You're forgetting. I'm the Louis whisperer"

"You sure about that? When he walked in he said you weren't pulling it off. He was"

"And who do you think told him to say that?"

Harvey takes a step back looking at Donna, his face bathed in amusement.

"_Ho-ly shit_. Are you saying _you're _the real managing partner"

"I'm not saying that. But I'm also not, not saying that… C'mon pretty. Drinks are on you" she says with a flirtatious lit, attempting to turn him around towards the bar cart. But Harvey's stance is firm, pulling Donna closer.

"The drinks are gonna have to come later. I have work to do" Harvey says, Donna can tell from his tone that he's serious and she can't help but feel disappointed.

"Oh" she says softly as Harvey begins to trace the outline of her dress, his fingers slowly moving around her decolletage.

"Mhmm. You see I have this new boss" he says, his lips brushing over Donna's ear as his hand grazes her breast, teasing her. She almost manages a sassy quip but is rendered speechless when she feels the gentle suction of Harvey kissing his way down her slender neck.

"And I need to show her how dedicated I am… how seriously I take my job" his voice dark and deep with desire.

A breathless whine is the only sound Donna manages to make when the suction deepens at the junction of her neck and collar bone. Eventually finding her words, Donna pulls back slightly, she can see his eyes have darkened with need. Hair askew and the 5 o'clock shadow making him even more irresistible than usual.

The heat pools between her legs as she takes in the man holding her, brushing her hand against the erection straining through his pants. Feeling Harvey thrust into her, Donna takes her turn as she skilfully unbuttons his belt.

"I would like to assess your abilities first hand Mr. Specter. It's important to know you're deserving of your position".

Harvey groans at the way she says his name. "I can assure you Ms. Paulsen. I am more than capable. In fact, I think you will find I exceed all expectations"

Not wanting to waste any more time, Harvey's lips collide with Donna's as he maneuvers them towards the kitchen. With her secured safely on the bench he makes short work of her dress, the top half now pools around her belly allowing Harvey to lavish her chest. Freeing her breasts, his mouth makes contact with Donna's taut, pink nipples, her moans of pleasure grow so loud Harvey blindly covers her mouth with his hand, but is forced to stop when he feels her take one of his fingers into her mouth.

"Fuck, Donna" he growls in amazement. This woman is really his. And he can't wait to show her how grateful he really is. Moving the rest of the zip down, Harvey removes her dress and underwear in one swift movement. Lifting both her legs over his shoulders, he wastes no time in tasting her, so focused on his task at hand that he misses Donna throwing her head back in ecstasy. Encouraged by her fingers threading through his hair, Harvey can tell she's close when his teeth grazing her clit has her moaning his name incoherently. Soothing it with gentle suction, Harvey slides two fingers inside her, immediately feeling her walls contract and her hips buck. With one hand anchoring her to the bench Harvey continues to pump his fingers, both feeling and hearing her topple over the edge. Continuing to love her as she comes down from her high, Donna eventually moves to sit up, Harvey offering her a hand.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Donna plants a bruising kiss on Harvey, the taste of her still lingering on his lips. As they slowly break apart she finds a grin emerging on his face.

"So… " he says, running his hands down her thighs as they wind around his torso, "Was that to your satisfaction?

Donna takes her time in answering, choosing instead to unbutton Harvey's shirt. Pretending to think on her decision, she pulls on his shirt, the action causing the bulge in his trousers to brush her bare centre.

"It was counsellor. In fact…" she says as her nails trail down his chest, "I think you are due for a bonus for all your hard work".

Before he had a chance to react Donna pushes Harvey backwards, allowing her to slide off the bench, grab him by the belt loops and spin him around, his own back now against the bench. Without breaking eye contact, Donna frees Harvey, his pants now around his ankles as she grasps him. As she slowly pumps him with her hand, her thumb spreading precum down his shaft. Harvey can't help bury his head in the crook of her shoulder as he curses hotly against her neck "_Jesus Christ Donna_" doing everything he could to maintain composure.

Releasing her hand, Donna steps away, Harvey opens his eyes to see her head tilted, challenging him.

"You know if you wanted me to stop it would just seem ungrateful".

Shaking his head at her, Harvey still finding hard to believe that Donna Paulsen was just as into him as he was into her. "Not ungrateful. At all. Believe me" he gasped.

Moving back into him, Donna looks up, her lips gently meeting his. "Perhaps it's me that needs to try harder" she says, now moving down his torso

"Wha- ?_ Oh Shit". _

As she takes him in her mouth Harvey grasps the bench with a white-knuckled grip. He gazes toward the ceiling as the combination of her hands and mouth work in perfect unison to pull him closer to oblivion. Glancing down for a moment, Harvey sees Donna looking back at him, groaning at the sight, he moves a hand through her hair, settling at the back of her head as she continues with her attention. Feeling the familiar tightening low in his groin, knowing he wants this to end with him inside her, Harvey tightens his grip on her hair. It's enough of an indication that he wants her to stop and as Donna rises their lips meet again.

The short journey over to the couch saw Donna losing her stilettos while Harvey shed his shirt at last. Eager to finally be joined, they bypass any further foreplay and the feeling of finally sinking into Donna was one that Harvey knew he would never tire of. And in the middle of this "game" their eyes meet. The love drunk smiles that emerge gives them pause as they quietly take each other in. Reaching their peak isn't the lust-filled encounter that the beginning had set out to be. Instead they showed an intense intimacy, one that could only come from two people that knew every inch of the other person. One that knew all their flaws and loved them all the more for it.

As Harvey brushes the hair away from her face, Donna continues to run her hands over the muscular arms that have entrapped her on the sofa.

"I must say Mr. Specter, you did exceed my expectations" Donna says, still a little breathless.

Grasping one of her hands, Harvey places a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"What can I say? I get results", he says with a cheeky grin.

Giggling, Donna playfully slaps his arm,"You're an idiot".


	16. Chapter 16

Louis' first day as managing partner proved to be an eventful one for them all. Despite their late night between the sheets Donna and Harvey were up early. Donna because she was eager to prove Louis worthy of the role she had all but pushed him into and Harvey because an article in The Wall Street Journal about a boxing promoter being charged with match fixing had caught his knew the look in his eye well and upon hearing that Andrew Malik was the attorney representing the state, she knew that he wouldn't rest until he had the result he wanted.

A quick breakfast next to an inquisitive Henry who had begun to mimic Harvey as he ate and reached out for the fruit as he popped it into his mouth. Henry's squeals of frustration had him laughing as he passed Donna's bowl over to her.

"Sorry baby" she says gently, kissing his hand, "You've already had your breakfast and you need to wait a little longer before you get to eat with Mommy and Daddy".

Listening to Henry's animated babble, as he perused another news article on the fight, Harvey couldn't help but sympathise with him, "He's got one whole tooth and he can't even use it. Don't worry buddy, you'll be tearing through a steak before you know it".

….

As Ray pulled up outside the firm Harvey was quick to exit his side of the car. Opening the door for Donna she stepped out, playfully rolling her eyes at his gesture but quickly followed up with an affectionate squeeze of his arm letting him know that his display of chivalry was appreciated. Reaching in to retrieve Henry, Harvey hands him to Donna.

"You sure you're right with all this? I don't mind going up with you" he says, eyeing Donna holding Henry in one arm, his bag and her own in the other.

"I'm sure. You go do what you need to do to put Andrew Malik down a peg" she says with a smile as Harvey's hand slides around the back of her neck, pulling her in for a quick good-bye kiss. Moving back slightly, they get lost for a moment, the two of them completely love struck and oblivious to the passers by around them.

"I'll see you later", he says quietly, stealing one last kiss from Donna before moving on to Henry, planting a kiss on his head. Donna watches on with a grin as Harvey returns to the car, Ray seamlessly winding into the morning traffic.

…

It was shaping up to be an interesting day to say the least. Upon his return to the firm, Harvey finds Donna in her office, jaw clenched in frustration. Knocking hesitantly raises her eyes in his direction.

"Everything okay" he asks, tilting his head..

"It will be" Donna says with an exasperated smile, moving around her desk to retrieve her handbag.

Harvey's eyes follow her as she stops in front of him. "Where are you off to?" Harvey enquires, gesturing to her handbag.

"I'm doing a favour for Louis. He's having a little trouble letting go of his clients and this one in particular needs to find a new general counsel. Thought I'd meet him first before working my magic", she says with a raised brow.

"That's my girl" Harvey says softly with a grin as she strides past him and out the door. For a moment he regrets agreeing to their no PDA at work rule, shamelessly watching the sway of her hips as she disappears around the corner, the gold zip running down the back of her emerald green dress making it all the more enticing.

…

The days following the change of leadership along with another name change for the firm proved to be hard on them both. Donna's days were filled with assuring clients that the changes would not affect the quality of their representation while convincing Louis that he had the skills to lead the firm effectively. For Harvey, extracting any sort of revenge on Andrew Malik was now encumbered by a pending trial which meant more hours at work.

With another late evening at the office Harvey finally arrives home, hopeful that he might be able to see Henry before he goes to sleep. Walking quietly into the living area, Donna is swaying gently. Turning slightly she gives Harvey an apologetic glance and he knows that he's missed his chance to spend time with him tonight.

Approaching them, Harvey slides a hand around Donna's waist, the other gently brushes through Henry's hair. Placing a kiss on Donna's temple, he watches Henry snuggle deeper into Donna as he drifts off to sleep.

"I'm sorry" Harvey whispers an apology, to both Donna and Henry, his voice laced with regret.

Turning around to face him, Donna cups his jaw.

"Hey, he loves you. And I know you love him. You haven't let anyone down Harvey. We both know that there's going to be the occasional late night. It doesn't mean you don't care".

Her words are like a balm and once again he can't believe they finally got to where they are.

The words "I love you" tumble out of his mouth and while Harvey had been more than open about his feelings for her since they got together, the words still hadn't failed to make her heart skip a beat. Harvey doesn't miss the way Donna blushes. She throws him a crooked grin and turns towards Henry's room.

"C'mon you sap, let's put our baby to bed. There is a _big _glass of wine calling my name".

Donna was half-way through her glass as she hungrily eyed Harvey, sans tie and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Even with his attention lost in the refrigerator, the man looked sexy. Add that to the fact that, even after their long day, Harvey was still attempting to make some sort of dinner for them and Donna couldn't help but grin. For someone that spent most of their adult life avoiding relationships, Harvey was proving to be one hell of a boyfriend.

Sneaking behind him her arms wrap around his middle, "I looked when I got home, there's nothing remotely appealing in there. So I ordered, dinner should be delivered soon".

Feeling a relieved sigh leave his body, Donna chuckles softly before grabbing hold of his hand, pulling him towards the couch.

With an episode of Seinfeld playing quietly in the background, Harvey reclines back on the couch as Donna tucks herself into his side when he asks about her day. Mulling over her words, she takes another sip.

"Mmmm… productive, I think. I finally got Louis to delegate some of his work so he could do some actual managing. I met with one of his clients, Thomas Kessler, nice guy" Donna says offhandedly.

"The one you were finding general counsel for?" he says absently while running his hand through her hair. It earns him a content smile as she rests her head against his extended arm.

"That's him. I'm meeting him again tomorrow to present the candidates".

Pressing a kiss against her temple, Donna feels the gratifying scratch of Harvey's 5 o'clock shadow against her cheek.

"Well I'm sure he'll be more than impressed", his eyes locked on Donna as she moves forward, feeling his defined muscles as her hand wanders down his chest.

"Without. A. Doubt" Donna says in between kisses that were interrupted by a knock on their door signalling their dinner had arrived.

Settling back down with their dinner, Donna tentatively asks if he had managed to let Louis in on the status of their case against Malik. Work wasn't a topic of conversation that commonly came up outside office walls. From the moment they became "officially official", Donna and Harvey were equally determined not to let the seemingly never-ending office drama affect their life at home. Just as they didn't want their new relationship status clouding their judgment and choices they made at work. But following the conversation earlier that day in Donna's office where she had implored Harvey to let Louis in on the situation with Malik, she was curious.

Looking across at him Donna immediately sees the look in his face morph into one of extreme discomfort.

"Oh no. What happened?" she asks, already dreading Harvey's response. Donna watched on as Harvey put his dinner on the coffee table and took several large gulps of wine.

"So you remember how uncomfortable it was to have Louis try and show you how to breastfeed Henry?"

The mouthful she had on her fork was left hanging in the air, "Oh God. What did he do?"

"He just.. I don't get it. How is he such a good lawyer but just doesn't get… people"

"_Harvey_" she warns, pushing him for an explanation.

Shifting so he is facing Donna directly, Harvey places a gentle hand on her knee, but the mischievous look on his face leaves her uncertain. "He didn't even want to know what the case was. Apparently I'm a wild stallion that needs to run free. That there's no way that he could tame me let alone ride me bareback".

"Bareback?"

"Bareback"

Donna can't quite believe it. "He actually said the words 'ride you -"

"Stop". He begs, holding a hand up to her, "He already said it way too much. Then he got up, sat way too close and he started rubbing my back and he… What?"

But before he has a chance to finish, Donna's giggles interrupt him. Harvey attempts to keep a straight face but struggles when he sees her smile.

"It's not funny Donna. I don't think I've ever had a more uncomfortable conversation".

"I'm sorry" she says between laughs, her dinner now abandoned. "I can actually see it. Did he have any idea?" she says, placing a comforting hand on his thigh as she wiped away a tear.

"Not a damn clue. I think you've opened pandora's box with this one Miss "Real Managing Partner", Harvey says with exasperation.

Taking his face in her hands, Donna leans in, placing a soft kiss on Harvey's lips, the smile still on her face. "I'll make sure I talk to him. Besides, the only one around here that's allowed to ride you bareback is me", her tone full of sass.

Grasping her waist, Harvey pulls Donna closer, allowing her to straddle him. "Whaddaya mean "around here"?" he questions with a cheeky glint in his eyes. "You're the only one. Anywhere. Full stop. The end". He says as Donna's hair falls forward, shrouding then in a curtain of red hair. The shadows hiding the growing blush of her cheeks.

Their eye contact doesn't waver as Harvey feels Donna's hand slide around his tie, her deft hands undoing it with a practiced ease. "You think maybe I could help you forget about that meeting? Leave you with some better memories when the word 'bareback' comes to mind".

Taking advantage of the position, Harvey's hands slide under Donna's dress. Her smooth, firm thighs inching further apart as Harvey pulled her closer. "We could try" he whispers as their lips meet. Their take-out long forgotten.

…

It had been an uneventful morning when Donna saw Thomas appear at the entrance of her office. He took a moment to observe the woman that had captured his attention when she breezed into his office yesterday. In the 10 minutes she was there Donna had enthralled him with her bold sassiness and he certainly wasn't above noticing just how beautiful she was and it was no different today. Clearing his throat, Thomas stepped over the threshold.

"Excuse me, I believe I'm here to be _dazzled _by someone finding me some new in-house help?"

"Thomas", Donna says, greeting him with a smile.

Offering him a seat at her table, Thomas sits, complimenting her on the set-up and decor of her office. It was a busy place, he noticed, even during lunch hour. Crossing the office to retrieve the file, she misses the way Thomas' gaze settles on her, something that was definitely not missed by Gretchen as she passed by.

Taking a seat opposite him, Donna presents the hand-picked applicants for general counsel at Kessler Designs. The rapport that was established only a day ago saw the conversation flow easily between them. Thomas was impressed to say the least, not only with the calibre of the applicants but with Donna herself. She delivered on what she had promised and then some and he couldn't help but want to see more of her, to get to know the woman that had lingered in his thoughts long after she left his office..

"I've got to say Donna, I'm impressed. I'll make sure to speak to all the applicants today. I did have some reservations when I heard that Louis would no longer be representing me but if Alex is half as attentive and committed to the well-being of my business as you, I can see that I'll be in good hands".

"The best Thomas, I assure you. Alex is an outstanding lawyer" Donna says confidently.

"Well, I guess that's me all sorted then" Thomas says reluctantly as he stands, buttoning his suit jacket. Keen for an opportunity to get to know her better, he puts his feelers out, wondering if she would be open to getting to know each other outside the office.

Donna throws a friendly smile his way, "The CEO of Kessler Designs can rest easy tonight knowing that business is taken care of", she says reassuringly, wishing that every client they had was so easily pleased.

Thomas chuckles, taking a step toward Donna as she tidied up the files on the table. "The CEO certainly can. But tell me? And this is purely in the interest of comparing notes… What _does _a COO get up to on a Thursday night? " he says with a hint of self-deprecating humour that he hopes will gain her attention. But the smile that emerges on Donna's face as she is reminded of who she has waiting for her at the end of the day is mistaken by Thomas for one of interest in his motives behind the question.

"A quiet night at home for me -" is all Donna manages before being interrupted by Gretchen as she apologises profusely, stating that Louis required her urgent assistance.

"I'm sorry Thomas, do you mind? I don't mean to rush you out the door…" she says regrettably.

"Absolutely not", he insists."Besides, I'm sure it won't be long before I darken the doorway of this firm", he says, flashing her his best smile.

"I look forward to it" Donna says politely as they exit her office.

As Thomas veered off toward the elevators Donna and Gretchen stand at the secretary's desk. Handing her several files Gretchen explains the instructions Louis had given her. Feeling like it wasn't quite as urgent as Gretchen made it out to be, Donna turns away, files in hand but stops when she feels a hand around her elbow.

"So the meeting with Mr tall, dark and handsome went well?" she says curiously.

Rolling her eyes at the comment, Donna then smiles "Yes Gretchen, the meeting with Mr. Kessler went exactly as planned".

"Probably not as well as he liked".

"What do you mean?" she questions

With a hand on her hip, Gretchen elaborates, "_I mean_, if Louis hadn't sent me on some half-cocked errand to find you, you would have worked out that he would have much preferred to see you _out _of the office… and ideally out of those clothes".

"Gretchen!" shocked, Donna looks around, ensuring that there weren't any extra ears listening in.

"I'm not saying it was reciprocated Red, just that I think Mr. Fancy Furniture doesn't know he's barking up the wrong tree".

…

With the case against Malik now settled, Harvey and Robert took a moment to reflect and congratulate themselves on getting one up on the man responsible for stripping Jessica of her New York licence. After considering that great job Louis had done in assisting them, their conversation quickly moved towards Harvey offering up a movie night,

Tilting his head, Robert questions Harvey, "Two things. What on earth would make you think that I'd be better company than the woman you have out there? And, do I look like I've got nothing better to do than come and watch Rocky VII with your lonely ass?"

"The woman I have out there is going out for a drink with the girls. And, I have popcorn". He says matter-of-factly. From the look on Robert's face he could tell he was convinced, only taking a moment to consider the offer before telling Harvey he would call Laura. Harvey couldn't help but look forward to it, he couldn't remember the last time he had a testosterone filled evening.

Buttoning his jacket as he moved towards his desk, Harvey began to collect what he needed to take home with him. "Good. I just need to pick up the smallest member of our party and we'll be on the way".

"You're going to let a 5 month old baby watch _Creed_?" Robert questions.

Harvey responds with a cheeky smile as they leave the office. "Robert, his favourite things right now are his own feet and a frog that squirts water at him in the bath. I doubt your grandson will show any interest in a movie about the son of Apollo Creed being mentored by Rocky".

….

After the turbulent week they'd had, a drink with the girls definitely felt well deserved. It felt good to unwind with her close colleagues outside of the office walls, even if Gretchen called her out on being slightly distracted by Harvey's texts.

"Every time you look at the phone your face looks like one of those love heart e-mo-ji's".

"It's emoji. And I do not have love heart eyes" Donna says emphatically, placing her phone down.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing Red. I'm happy for you. And him. 'Bout time he pulled his head out of his ass"

"Gretchen!"

"What? I can say it. I worked for him too remember?" she says, alluding to the fact that Donna leaving Harvey's desk was the reason she was hired after all.

Returning from the bar, Samantha catches the tail end of the conversation and takes a guess on the topic, "Are we talking about Harvey being disgustingly in love with you?"

Simultaneously, Donna and Gretchen answer together, "No!" "Yes!"

"No he doesn't love you?..." Samantha asks with a raised brow as she takes a sip.

The women at the table take a moment, witnessing the very rare occasion to see a flustered Donna Paulsen.

"_Yes_, he loves me. And _No_, we're not talking about it". She says, hoping it leaves no room for further comment.

Ignoring Donna and eager to remove her thoughts from her own co-worker dilemma, Katrina chimes in, "I think it's cute. Besides, there's not all that much difference between how he acts toward you now than before. Or you either really… How on earth did you keep your hands off each other for so long?"

"We're both consummate professionals", Donna says, remaining tight-lipped.

"_Please_, if I didn't know any better, I'd say there was already some consu-mating going on" Samantha says off-handedly, taking another sip, now regretting skipping lunch as her second drink goes to her head.

Taking a sip herself Donna fails to hide the blush that creeps up her neck at the rather accurate comment. At Gretchen's throaty chuckle, Samantha looks up, realising she had hit the nail right on the head.

"Oh my God! I was right!" she says with a conspiratory tone as she leans in, lest anyone else over hear their conversation. "You sampled the goods!" Samantha says with a wicked smile, pointing at Donna.

"I don't think this is an appropriate work conversation," Donna mumbles into her drink, desperate for a change in conversation.

"We're not at work!" the three women echo.

Quietly pondering this news Katrina finally places her own drink down. "It makes so much sense now".

"Well you could always see that he didn't like to share" Gretchen says knowingly.

"No that's not, well yes, but no... " Katrina says, lost in thought. Now everyone, including Donna was confused over her cryptic statement. Looking around the table she could see that Donna, Gretchen and Samantha were waiting for her to elaborate.

"It's just, well… not long after I first started I was standing by reception when I overheard this client… douchebag...Hedley? Samuels? Well whoever he was, let's just say he… c_omplimented _you when you walked past. The guy clearly didn't know who you were or who you were to Harvey but he could tell straight away that Harvey wasn't impressed.

"He tried making a joke out of it, but the hole he was digging himself just got deeper when he said that Harvey made it sound like you were "very well acquainted with each other". And well, I couldn't see Harvey's face from where I was standing but by the way he said you were "An amazing woman and much more than a secretary". You could tell he was pretty clear on what he meant. The guy apologised, profusely, said that he appreciated his face the way it was and that he'd never knowingly hit on Harvey Specter's girl".

"Harvey accepted his apology, told him not to worry, but he never corrected him. I just assumed he meant as a secretary. I mean, every law firm in New York and the DA's office knew about you both. You hold just as much sway in the law world as him. But now I can't help but think maybe he meant something more?"

Breaking the silence, Samantha looks at Donna, "Well I can tell you now that it wasn't the last time. Harvey nearly took my head off when we first met and I told him that his ex-assistant had hamstrung my expense account" she says with a grimace.

Donna smiles, recalling one of her first interactions with Samantha. She has to admit it. Harvey always has been very protective of her.

Finishing off her drink, Gretchen slides off her chair, "Well I guess it doesn't matter how it happened, but I'm happy you're both _finally _there. Emoji eyes and all".

Donna also stands, grateful to the women she got to share her evening with but even more grateful for the man waiting at home for her.

…

Donna can't help the tingle of anticipation as she enters the apartment. The comments and anecdotes from her colleagues had got her thinking and she was looking forward to being the one asking the questions. But instead of the expected quiet hum of the television or the softness of one of Harvey's records she hears the sounds of _a boxing match?_

Both Harvey and Robert briefly turn towards the sound of her heels as she stops at the kitchen counter. As the movie's final scenes play, Donna slips out of her shoes, softly making her way to Harvey.

With the credits rolling, Donna was about to comment on the film, instead she stops when she sees Henry sound asleep in Robert's lap. Making her way over to them, Donna takes Henry, allowing Robert to stand as Harvey takes the empty popcorn bowl and glasses to the kitchen.

"And what did our smallest critic think of the latest Rocky?" she asks, her voice quiet as to not wake the baby.

"2/10 but only because he fell asleep at the 30 minute mark and missed all the good fights" Robert says fondly as he takes his jacket from the back of the chair.

As Harvey walks Robert to the door, Donna makes her way into Henry's room, the lamp giving her enough light to zip Henry into his sleeping bag. Taking the opportunity to make up for her own snuggles that she missed today, Donna takes a seat in the chair beside his crib. Looking around the room briefly, she is grateful for the extra space that was gained with removing the queen size bed. Henry now had a room of his own and the thought made her smile as she looked down at him, her fingers moving through his soft hair.

"Robert really seemed to enjoy the time with him tonight".

Harvey's comment almost startles her. As she looks up, Donna finds Harvey leaning against the door frame, his eyes gazing softly over Henry.

"I'll bet. It's been a while since he or Laura got to spend some quality time with him. We should invite them over for lunch one weekend"

Placing him in his crib, Donna creeps quietly from the room, hoping not to rouse the baby. she says "I'll bet. It's been a while since he or Laura got to spend some quality time with him. We should invite them over for lunch one weekend", she says as they both walk through the now darkened apartment, headed for their bedroom.

Taking off her make-up while Harvey brushed his teeth, Donna casually asks if he recalls a former client by the name of Hedley. As he spits and rinses his mouth, it's clear that Harvey does recall the man.

"Samuel Hedley? Jessica's client? The real estate developer? Yeah I remember him, he was a dick". He says simply, a complete lack of affection evident in his tone.

Donna can't help but smile at his reaction.

One they were in bed she felt Harvey slide in behind her, hands winding around her middle as he nuzzled her neck. Despite the late hour, Donna's curiosity was getting the better of her.

"How many times?" she whispers into the dark.

"How many times what?" Harvey asks, fatigue evident in his voice.

"How many times did you pull up some chauvinistic asshole for objectifying me? Or maybe _not _correct someone when they assumed we were _together?"_

The question was enough to rouse him into a higher mode of consciousness as he considered her question. "_Too many to count_" was an honest answer and while he never let _anyone's _negative comments about her slide. Harvey would have to say that without fail, every time a barista, cab driver, maitre d or sales assistant that made the assumption they were a couple, it did give him a little thrill, just the tiniest insight on what it would be like to be with her without all the complications of workplaces and rules. But he had a feeling she knew that. Maybe even felt the same way? And so he went with a question of his own, one that he always wanted answered..

"How many times did you sign Mrs Specter on my credit card? Or should I say _Harriet_?" he asks with a smirk that Donna can feel on the back of her neck.

Harvey feels her freeze in his arms, Donna had a feeling he was aware that she had used his name on occasion. There had been several situations that she could recall where it had certainly come in handy. But how on earth did he know about the adventures of Harriet Specter and her equally awesome side-kick?

"I'm sworn to secrecy. It's like Fight Club" she says playfully, all while being struck with a pang of sadness. She missed MIchelle Ross.

"And the first rule is?" Harvey asks.

"You can never talk about Harriet Specter", Donna says confidently.

Pulling her closer into him while his lips grace the shell of her ear, Harvey whispers, "I dunno. I think I'd like to meet this Harriet Specter. Judging by some of the credit card statements I've seen it seems like she certainly knows how to have a good time".

Giggling against him, Donna rolls over in his arms, her hand slides through his hair while she wraps a leg around his waist.

"Oh you have no idea!"

…

It was the second time in as many weeks when Gretchen saw the man step off the elevator. Given the hour of the day she knew that the chances of him being here in a professional capacity were slim. She also knew that Donna was wrapping things up, keen to get home at a reasonable hour and would shortly make her way to the exact place that he was obviously waiting.

Hot footing it to Harvey's office, Gretchen finds him on the phone, Henry sitting contently in his car seat by his side. Knowing that Harvey wouldn't mind, she seized the opportunity to put in motion a plan that would hopefully have the firm maintain a client and all parties involved leave with their dignity intact.

Unbuckling Henry, she lifts him up and settles him on her hips, Harvey gives her a puzzled glance as he finishes his conversation. Without the chance to ask what's going on, Gretchen hands the baby back to Harvey.

"Now listen. Normally I don't like to meddle…". The look on Harvey's face, almost comical as he waits for her to continue.

"What? I dont... But… I need you to keep your head on straight when I tell you that Donna is about to be asked out on a date in the next two minutes'.

"What?" he says, beyond confused at what Gretchen had just said.

"Look, I'm convinced the guy has no idea she's with anyone. But he's one of Louis' oldest clients, so you need to… tread carefully when you see them. I figured if he saw you and short stuff here, he would get the picture pretty quickly without too much ego bruising or putting Donna in an awkward position".

Harvey takes a moment to contemplate the information. While he trusted Donna implicitly, deep down he knew that he would be less than impressed to walk into a room to find someone asking his girlfriend out. He would also never want to compromise Donna's hard-earnt position within the firm simply because he walked in beating his chest. He'd be no better than the assholes he'd had to defend her against in the past.

With that in mind, Harvey leaves with Henry in his arms, now happily babbling away, tugging on his tie. And true to Gretchen's word, as he approached the elevator bank he overhears them.

"Well I'm glad you went with him in the end. Having chemistry with the people you work with is important" Donna says politely before a sauve, velvety voice follows.

"Oh absolutely. But speaking of chemistry I was wondering…"

Taking his moment to intervene, Harvey walks into the main reception tickling Henry, his infectious little laugh, immediately draws the attention of Donna who turns away from Thomas.

"See! There she is!" he says to Henry, feigning ignorance as to what he had interrupted. His comment was loud enough to have the two other sets of eyes turn towards him. And while Donna's lit up at the sight of her two most favourite people. The other's widened in recognition as his unease grew.

Picking up on the extended pause, Donna moves to make introductions, "Oh Harvey, this is Thomas -".

"Kessler, yes, we've met". Harvey says in a blunt, professional tone as he readjusts Henry in his arms, his handshake just a fraction tighter than it needed to be.

As fortune would have it, Henry began to fidget and protest, holding his arms out to Donna. It wasn't unusual, this much was known to both Donna and Harvey. The hour of the day making him a little more clingy and eager to be close to his mom.

But as he was passed over, Thomas, who had watched the entire interaction between the small family, commented graciously, "Looks like someone has a favorite".

Choosing to take the statement for nothing more than a friendly observation, Harvey replies in kind as Donna reaches for Henry, "Well I can't say I blame him, she's mine too".

Rolling her eyes at Harvey, Donna turns toward Thomas as Harvey calls for the elevator.

As the doors begin to close, Donna bids Thomas a goodnight. Standing alone, feeling a little foolish and incredibly envious of what Harvey Specter had, Thomas Kessler did his best to inconspicuously make his way out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Another dialogue heavy chapter guys. Thanks again for sticking with this story as we approach the finish line. Only a few chapters to go! This one has incorporated a few of my favourite scenes over 8b and 9 with a few from my own imagination. Enjoy!**

For the millionth time that week, the conversation she overheard continues to play on repeat making it near impossible to concentrate on any of the work in front of her.

It wasn't an area of the firm she usually frequented, but it was one of the last places Katrina had been seen so when she entered the seemingly deserted library, the voices coming from the isles carried easily.

"_She got the job, then the man and a baby without losing her body. I wouldn't mind knowing how she did it"._

"_It's one way to break the glass ceiling that's for sure… I just have trouble believing she's everything they make her out to be"._

"_It certainly was a slow play but it's paid off. She spent a decade sleeping with her boss, God knows what she had on him to promote her from a secretary to COO. And it's only after they end up with a baby that they make things official. Please, it's clear he's just thrown her a bone"._

"_They do say she's good at what she does, I guess you can only assume what "it" is!" _

"_I bet it wouldn't take much to turn his eye. Men like him, it's all about the chase"._

"_Hmmm, well I definitely wouldn't mind being chased by New York's best closer, with or without the baggage"._

Donna recognised the girls from the new intake of associates. Their catty banter was normally one that Donna would have paid no attention to, after all, rumours about the state of her relationship with Harvey had been fodder for gossip at the water cooler from the day they started at Pearson Hardman.

She couldn't work out if their barbed words made her furious because not a single part of what they had said about Harvey or herself was true or hurt because all her hard work and commitment to the firm was so easily overlooked in favour of an insidious notion of her being some manipulative, opportunistic harpy.

Watching Harvey stroll past her office and enter with a mischievous look on his face, Donna pauses and at that moment the cruel words she had heard earlier were almost forgotten. He had always been able to do that, to capture her attention so easily. But instead of trying (and most of the time failing) to ignore it or put it down to her being an attentive secretary, she allows it now. Placing her pen down, she watches on as he approaches.

Treading anxiously toward her, Harvey stops, hesitating before holding his hands up in front of her.

"Don't get mad..." he says warily.

His words put her on high alert, wondering what sort of trouble he had got himself into since she saw him last. "What have you..." she says cautiously.

"Just… Promise me you won't get mad" he repeats. He's all puppy-dog eyes and shy grins, hoping this won't blow up in his face.

"Harvey…"

Walking around to her side of the desk, Harvey sits on its edge, taking one of her hands in his.

"I hired a babysitter".

"What! Why? _Harvey_..-"

"I'm taking you out on a date. Tonight. And before you say anything… I know this is the first time we've left Henry with -"

"_A stranger…" _the panicked tone in her voice clear.

Doing his best to sell it, Harvey counters, "A professional nanny with 8 years experience, a degree in early childhood development and current first-aid certificate. She comes highly recommended".

"From who?" Donna asks sceptically.

"Louis"

"Louis?

"Yes, Louis. He has a shortlist of potential nannies that he's considering for when baby Litt arrives. He gladly gave me the list in return for some feedback".

"So we're his guinea pigs? Our son is his guinea pig?" she asks in disbelief.

"Don't say it like that! C'mon Donna. I need you to trust me, you know I'd never put Henry in harm's way".

"Of course, I know you'd never -".

"Then trust me… I've made a reservation at Quattro Gatti for 8 o'clock. Please let me take you out", he begs quietly as the puppy-dog eyes return.

"Why now? Why today?"

Reflecting back on his thoughts earlier in the day, Harvey was happy to admit he had been on cloud nine for weeks. He had never been happier or more content but as he considered his less than stellar track record when it came to relationships it dawned on him that perhaps Donna wasn't. Sure at face value she was everything Donna Paulsen presented to the world, but Harvey knew her better than that and right now something had happened or was happening that had caused a change in her. Over the last week or so she had become distracted and distant, almost aloof. Given the surprising lack of drama within the firm lately, he could only come to the conclusion that her despondency came from home, or to be precise, him. The last thing he would ever want was for her to be unhappy. With that in mind, he set out to make sure they had a stress free evening all to themselves.

Taking her hand, he leans forward, making sure their eyes meet. "Because as much as I love our time as a family. I want to take you out. I want to spend time with you, my girlfriend and spoil her because she _deserves _it. C'mon, please…".

Donna shakes her head slightly but her smile is bright, "Well when you say it like that," she says after a pause, unable to hide her blush.

Xxx

Dinner had felt like a breath of fresh air. After Donna had met Eliza, Henry's babysitter for the evening, she reluctantly left, but only after making sure Eliza had every possible phone number and instruction that may be necessary for any potential situation that may arise. Harvey couldn't help but smile as he witnessed Donna attempting to mask her separation anxiety. With a firm hand around her waist, Harvey wished Eliza a good evening as he guided Donna out of the apartment.

Harvey had done his best to make sure she was enjoying herself. As dinner progressed he watched with great pleasure as the spark returned to Donna's eyes. With their plates cleared Harvey had moved his chair closer to Donna, hands intertwined on the table as they discussed how Donna was feeling about her decision to rent out her apartment, the idea of them taking off a little extra time at Christmas for a family vacation and light-hearted debate of how Henry incessantly babbling "DA DA DA DA DA" doesn't mean Harvey had won the "first word" race.

It was a part of their relationship that they had skipped really. The part where they got to wine and dine, spend the evening together, just the two of them talking about everything and nothing. Instead they went straight to the moving in and having a baby part. They never got the lazy weekends in bed or the spontaneous nights out but they were both okay with that, the knowledge that they were finally where they were supposed to be and the joy they got from Henry and being able to watch him grow was more than enough compensation.

Running her foot up the length of Harvey's shin gains his attention in a whole new way, placing his empty glass down, Harvey raises a brow in her direction as she smiles seductively. "You know as much as I've enjoyed our time at this restaurant, I think I'd like to go home… enjoy some time there…".

Reading between the lines Harvey is quick to ask for the cheque while Donna excuses herself, slipping off to the bathroom as they get ready to leave.

Making her way to the front of the restaurant, Donna spots the back of Harvey as he waits for their coats. Checking the time on her phone as she approaches him, "What time did you tell the babysitter we'd be back?" she asks when she's in earshot, not noticing his attention drawn to another person.

Feeling him stiffen as she loops her arm around his, Donna finally looks up from her phone and into the eyes of a person she would have been happy to never have laid eyes on again.

"Paula".

Astounded, Donna is unable to keep the shock from her voice or her face.

"Donna. What are the odds?" Paula says contritely as she looks between Harvey and Donna.

"I was just asking Harvey how he was but hearing this… A babysitter… you both must be doing very well. I guess congratulations are in order" her pretentious tone making the situation all the more uncomfortable.

Doing her best to remain polite, Donna smiles, "Thank you, he certainly keeps us on our toes", she says as her hand slides down Harvey's arm, their hands unconsciously reaching for the others.

"Oh, a boy" Paula says as her eyes dart down to the couples entwined hands, before looking over her shoulder.

"Henry", Harvey says with a proud smile, glancing at Donna before looking back at Paula.

Donna doesn't miss the way Paula's eyes quickly rake over her form, "He must only be a tiny little thing and here you are, out and about. How nice", she says with thinly veiled spite.

Her words instantly have Donna's hackles up and any consideration for the woman that could have cost her so much had now completely dissolved .

"Henry is seven months old. It's our first night away from him" Donna states matter of factly, making it clear that she is keen to wrap this conversation up, unfortunately her words have the opposite effect.

They can both see her doing the math in her head, working out dates and coming to her own conclusions, that presumably Harvey didn't waste any time after his break up with her.

The arrival of their coats does nothing to decrease the tension.

Adjusting the garment in her arms, Paula looks between them both but her gaze settles on Donna, "Well… You two certainly move fast. Although I guess these things do happen", despite the saccharine tone in her voice, Paula's insinuation is clear.

The words trigger something within her and in an instant everything Donna had been battling with over the last week came back with force. Harvey could tell Paula's words had rattled her but before the conversation had a chance to progress any further a fourth member joins their party. Tall, dark and pushing 50, the moderately handsome man in an ill fitting suit approaches them with a kind smile.

"Sorry darling that took a little longer than expected" his British accent floats over them as he places a hand at Paula's back, glancing at her, it's clear he's waiting for an introduction.

"Not a problem at all. Simon this is Donna and Harvey. Harvey -"

"Used to be a patient," Donna says, staring directly at Paula, challenging her to deny the statement.

An uneasy silence blankets the conversation. Donna looks to Paula's innocent dinner date as her hand releases Harvey's. "We'll leave you to your evening" she says, her gaze now solely directed towards the door.

Fury radiates off her. Donna knows she behaved poorly but finds little room to care as the events of the week compound and weigh heavily on her shoulders and her heart. It leaves her visibly shaken, something that Harvey completely misses as he hastily exits the restaurant after her.

Demanding an explanation, Harvey finds Donna waiting at the curb for Ray. "What the hell was that?!"

She waits a moment before summoning a reply, "Nothing. I just didn't expect to run into her", and for her to be such a monsterous bitch she thinks.

"Bullshit. That wasn't nothing Donna, what the hell has gotten into you?"

Immediately on the defensive, she flashes him a murderous look, "What's gotten… What? So you're fine with her insulting me? Us?... I can't believe you're taking her side" she spits.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not taking her side! This is more than that and you know it". Harvey reaches for her arm, pulling her into him, forcing her to look at him before he continues. "And whatever it is, you're not telling me".

Bingo. But instead of offloading her thoughts on him, Donna clamps her jaw shut and wills the tears in her eyes to recede.

"It's nothing Harvey. Just… I'm sorry okay" Donna says, exhausted. The conversation clearly over as Ray pulls up in front of them. Harvey can't take his eyes off her, the levity and flirting that they had enjoyed over dinner now seems to be in the distant past. He's always known she has been able to channel and change her emotions at the turn of a dime. Ever the actress, he supposes. But what really churns his gut is the realisation that the Donna he just spent dinner with may have just been an act.

On the ride home she thinks about telling him the truth. It would certainly break up the overwhelming silence pervading the car. But again Donna reminds herself of why she didn't want Harvey knowing in the first place. She didn't want to worry him. Donna knew that any negative words about them would likely lead to Harvey charging off to give not only the girls she overheard but the entire bullpen an ear full.

It would only draw more attention to them and it definitely wasn't the kind she wanted.

No, this was something she would keep to herself.

Leaving Henry's room, Donna walks into their bedroom to find Harvey sitting on the bed, head down, elbows resting on his knees. Calling his name, Donna watches as his eyes reluctantly meet hers before darting back down. A feeling of dread overwhelms her as she watches Harvey purse his lips, clearly at war with his thoughts and words.

It comes out much quieter than she thought him capable of, "Are you happy? Donna". He's looking at her now, head on but he's not angry. There's no heat in the question, only fear. She doesn't get a chance to reply before Harvey carries on.

"Because that's the only reason I can think of to explain why you've been so distant. It feels like you've been keeping something from me and I know you always put other people before yourself but… if you're not happy, if this " he gestures between them, his eyes glassy, "Isn't what you thought it would be… we can't keep doing this".

His voice is just as shaky as his legs when he stands. Watching her, speechless Harvey takes her silence for admission.

"I… umm… I think I should stay somewhere else tonight. Give you some time to think, if you want". They're words he never thought he'd say, it certainly took a part of him to say it. But he knew he couldn't want it enough for both of them. It wouldn't be fair in the long run. To them or Henry.

"Harvey…". Donna's teary eyes match his as she fails to find words, only able to watch as he passes by her, collecting his keys from the bench before walking toward the door. The inevitable thud as it shuts triggering her tears as she realises how quickly everything she has ever wanted is slipping through her fingers.

The chilly autumn wind cuts through Harvey as he waits for a cab. He's past the point of a panic attack, he thinks, just a crushing emptiness invading all senses. His phone rings again, no voicemails just call after call. It's her and it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to answer it. A cab finally slows in front of him but he waves it on, the sound of his ringtone keeping him entranced. He doesn't know how much time has passed before he hears her voice.

"You've never not answered my calls before". Her voice is shaky as she stands beside him, looking out onto the street. Harvey chances a side-ways glance at Donna and his gut twists, she's been crying.

"Donna it's freezing out here, go back inside" he says resigned.

Shaking her head, she is resolute, "Only if you come with me".

"You know I can't"

"Then look me in the eye and tell me this is what you want".

Scoffing at her words, Harvey finally faces Donna, "What I want? Of course it's not what I want!".

Tugging his hand, Donna steps into him, her eyes search his face despite him refusing to look at her.

"Then come home. _Please_. Let me talk and explain. Because believe me, the last thing I want is time to think. That's all I've been doing and look where it's got me?" The wind whips her hair across her face. She steps in closer still.

"It's got the most important person in my life thinking that I've fallen out of love with him", her voice cracks as the tears roll down her face. She had been through a lot in her life, lost all her worldly possessions as a child, been fired, even faced prison but nothing had scared her as much as this, at the idea of finally being with Harvey, to have everything she'd ever wanted only to have it fall apart at her own hands.

"When _nothing _could be further from the truth. I'm sorry Harvey. Please, can we go home?"

She sees Harvey tilt his head, his eyes searching hers. The nod was imperceptible but she considered it a small win. Entering the lobby Harvey sees Henry wrapped up, sound asleep with Charles, the night concierge. Graciously thanking him, Donna takes him back, assuring Charles of a well-earnt tip this Christmas.

With Henry safely back in his crib, Donna joins Harvey on the couch.

"Ummm, you were right. Something has upset me and I'm sorry for not letting you know earlier, it's just that -"

"Hey, it's not all your fault. I'm just as much to blame.

Utterly confused as to why Harvey feels the need to apologise, Donna can only shake her head, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Donna, or blind… I know you were ready for more long before I was. It didn't mean I didn't want it, I just… couldn't access it, so in the middle of us pretending we were just friends or colleagues or whatever we were, I pushed you away again and again. I gave you enough reason to think you couldn't come to me when it counted. We got so good at avoiding the important stuff and I think we carried over when we finally got together. But I've been trying… to be that person for you. The one you can count on, that you can turn to when something's bothering you. But I'm not going to lie, it stings" he says softly, looking at her, Harvey can sense her confusion.

"You lost faith in me. For all the time that we have been together that has never happened" his voice cracks as he looks away from her.

His confession takes her breath away and the tears make a rapid return.

"Harvey, if there's anyone in the world I have faith in, it's you". Donna moves in closer, her hand ghosting across his cheek.

Harvey's warm hand slides over Donna's and their eyes meet, "Then just... give me a chance to fix it" he pleads.

Donna places a chaste kiss on his lips, silencing any further unnecessary apologies on his behalf. She was astounded that Harvey was attempting to shoulder so much of her own shortcomings.

"There's nothing for you to fix and you didn't push me away. I think we both did a pretty good job at keeping the other at arms length for a long time. But I need you to know that I trust you more than _anyone _else. That I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. And I'm so sorry I made you think even for a second that it wasn't the case".

A slight nod from Harvey acknowledging Donna's confession told her he understood, but it was seeing him visibly exhale and relax that told her how much he needed to hear it.

"I've wanted to tell you all week," she says sheepishly.

"Then why didn't you?" Harvey prods, his hand softly sliding down Donna's arm.

"I was worried how you might react and I didn't want to draw anymore attention to us"

Sitting back, Harvey becomes all the more interested in what had upset her so much.

"Draw attention? Donna what happened?" he asks, desperate for answers.

Settling back into the couch, Donna rested her head against Harvey, his arm around her shoulder, their hands once again intertwined. As Donna recounted her story Harvey listened attentively, openly telling him what overhearing that conversation had made her feel. He couldn't help but clench his jaw when she mentioned them talking about sleeping her way to the top.

"And so when Paula said we moved fast" he mutters, now piecing it all together. The slow nod she gave him all the confirmation he needed. Understanding instantly why she had gotten so upset at Paula's catty remarks.

Harvey had no intention in setting the record straight with Paula, he didn't owe her anything as far as he was concerned, especially after the way she had spoken to Donna.

For the first time in a week Donna felt truly relaxed. Embracing the quiet moment, Donna closed her eyes, resting deeper into Harvey's side. It was only when she heard Harvey speak did she open her eyes.

"Hey, while we're on a subject of telling each other things that have been on our mind… About tonight, running into Paula… "

"You're right, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you -" Donna says while turning around to face Harvey.

"No that's not it" Harvey says quietly as he prepared himself to speak about a painful part of their past. "I never apologised to you, for what I did, with Paula and Stu and your job".

It was water under the bridge as far as she was concerned, but couldn't help but feel for him for holding on to it for this long. With a shrug Donna gives a weak smile in his direction, "You made it right in the end Harvey".

"But I shouldn't have done it at all. I had no right. I never should have compromised something you had worked so hard for". Looking around the room before continuing, Harvey does his best to find the right words.

"I was just worried that I was about to lose someone I really cared about. Turns out I was right, it was just with the wrong person. Donna, everything about that part of my life was wrong, from beginning to end. All it took was a resignation letter on my desk to see it".

The crooked smirk that appears on Donna's face says she wasn't about to argue with what he had said.

He pulls her up off the couch, eager to head to bed and put the day behind them. As they enter the room Harvey sees the bed and is reminded of the last time he sat there. Stopping in front of it, he gives her hand a squeeze, prompting Donna to turn around.

Harvey tenderly kisses her temple, "I'm sorry I left" he whispers.

Tilting her head toward him, Donna grins, "I'm glad you didn't get in that cab… Since when did you become so noble anyway?" she says, playfully poking his chest knowing that he was always a gentleman when it came to her.

With a cheeky shrug, followed by a smirk that fires Donna's insides, Harvey says, "Probably around the same time your happiness meant more to me than my own. But seriously Donna, if this is going to work you're going to need to trust me".

"Okay, I'll try," she says, smiling and leaning in for a kiss before stopping abruptly. Donna pushes back to see him clearly, her brows furrowed.

"Wait a second. What do you mean "If this is going to work?".

Harvey looks at her nonsensically, "Donna. You know we're going to be together forever. Right?"

"Well not if that's how you're going to ask me" she says, astounded.

"It doesn't matter how I ask you".

"Why not?" Donna asks, perplexed at his matter-of-fact statement.

"Because, we both know however I ask you isn't the way you would have instructed me to ask you. So I may as well ask you any way I want".

Harvey smiles, his eyes warm as his other hand wanders down, grasping her hip as he watches her struggle to reply, "Go ahead. Keep stumbling".

Refusing to let him have the upper hand, Donna takes the opportunity to put Harvey on the spot, "Oh so we're engaged now?".

"Well I…. uhhh… no".

"Ah-ha! Look who's stumbling now!"

"Not stumbling", Harvey says, silencing Donna's giggle with a kiss. "Besides, haven't we been married for the last 10 years Debbie?" he asks, playing the fool.

She breaks into a grin despite her lips still planted firmly on his. "Oh you're not getting off that easy Specter".

Harvey smiles but to himself this time. Silently thrilled when he is reminded of the engagement ring tucked safely away in his sock drawer. As his hands wander down Donna's back, they bump into the bed and tumble onto it.

xxx

Their bodies are bathed in a sheen of sweat as Harvey wraps his arm around her torso and pulls Donna's back into his chest. Both completely sated yet still longing to be close to one another. Leaving a trail of soft kisses along her neck, Harvey places the last just behind her ear before nuzzling into her hair.

"You know I have absolutely no complaints when it comes to our sex life. But make-up sex with you is something else"

Bringing Harvey's hand up, Donna kisses his hand before tucking it tightly into her chest. He can tell she's smiling.

"So that was our first fight?" she ponders, still feeling the satisfying throb between her legs.

"First fight as a couple. You know… we still had some pretty decent fights before we got together"

Rolling around in his arms, Donna raises a brow, "Are you telling me you want to rehash all the shit we've fought about for the last 12 years?".

"I thought you said it was 13? Besides, I kinda like the idea of having a few stashed in the bank". Harvey says lightly, his fingers softly trace the side of her breast.

Tilting his head up with a finger under his chin, Donna makes sure Harvey is looking at her, "That's not how make-up sex works Harvey. Believe it or not, all the stupid shit you do has an expiry date".

Kissing her again as his hands continue to wander, Harvey pushes the hair out of her face again and looks at her with a cheeky glint in his eye, "Sounds to me like you're trying to start a fight".

The throaty laugh that emerges without warning has Harvey beaming at her.

"You're an idiot," she says tenderly.

Xxx

With the both of them agreeing their first date was a confirmed disaster, Donna and Harvey doubled their efforts to ensure they made time for the two of them. Thankfully there were no further unwanted appearances of ex-girlfriends or boyfriends. The extra moments they had gave Harvey the time to think of how he wanted to ask Donna to marry him. He knew they had only been together for a few months but every time he looked at her, all he could see were the years they spent together and all the years they had to look forward to. It seemed every spare moment he had was devoted to creating the perfect moment to ask her. And 4 weeks later he thought he'd found that moment, until Harvey answered the door, only to find two police officers and Andrew Malik staring back at him.


End file.
